


The long adventure

by SummonerJen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Protective Siblings, Slow Burn, final fantasy x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 76,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: Magnus is a blitzball player in a glittering metropolis known as Alicante. During the Memorial Cup to honor Magnus father Asmodeus, a legendary blitzball player who went missing ten years ago, the stadium is destroyed by a colossal monster that attacks the city. Magnus is swept away along with Ragnor, a man who has been looking after him ever since Asmodeus went missing and Magnus mother died, leaving him orphaned.Magnus awakens in an alien world where he meets people whose language he doesn't understand, and meets islanders whose customs he is unfamiliar with. The only thing he recognizes is blitzball, and the locals want to add him to their team after witnessing his skills. Under the care of his new friends, Magnus meets summoner Alexander who sets out on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin, the monster who had attacked Alicante and apparently transported Magnus into the future. As the only knowledge of Alicante the people in this new world have, is that it is a holy land that was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago.





	1. Alicante

**Author's Note:**

> This story might actually be a bit confusing to readers who haven't played Final fantasy x. I will try to explain all the Final fantasy x terms I use in the story. This might be a complete disaster but it's fun to write so what the hell! I also haven't tagged a lot about the plot because I don't want to spoil it. I will follow much of the plot line from the game and trying to mix it with the shadowhunter world as best I can. I imagine the characters look like they do in the TV series Shadowhunters ( book people please don't hate me ) I've also read the books but right now I like the show so much that I imagine the characters look like that in my story. ALSO English is not my first language so if there are some spelling mistakes or stuff sounding ridiculous you know why!

It was a quiet night. The only sound you could hear was the soft crackling of a fire. A group of people were sitting in silence around the fire, they could see the ruins of a city beyond the horizon. The air was filled with pyreflies swaying back and forth through the air. Everybody was in deep thought, not wanting to speak and break the silence. Magnus got up from where he was sitting, walking up to a little hill overlooking a small lake. The lake was like a big mirror, reflecting the night sky that was filled with stars. How did I get here? He thought closing his eyes thinking back to the day his life had changed forever and all the events that had led up to this moment. 

Three months ago

Magnus story begins in the metropolis of Alicante, his home. Alicante was the biggest city ever built by new technology, run almost entirely by machines. It had everything from tall buildings and busy streets to the best blitzball arena in all the land. Blitzball was a team ball sport played under water, people all over gathered to watch tournaments and to cheer for their favorite teams. Today was a big day, it was time for the big final in the memorial cup honoring the name of Asmodeus Bane, the greatest blitzball player the world had ever seen. Magnus was Alicante's star player today and was famous all around the city. He was currently on his way to the stadium, often being stopped by fans. Two girls came up to him giggling and blushing furiously when Magnus smiled at them. 

“Hello! You on your way to watch the game?” Magnus asked kindly. 

“YES!” one of the girls said excitedly, then immediately ducking her head because she had practically shouted. Magnus just laughed. 

“Where are your seats?” He asked winking at them. Making the girls giggled even more. 

“Left side of the stadium! Row 20 right by the commentator” the other girl said. 

“Good. When I score I’ll show you guys a sign and you’ll know I’m thinking about you” He said smirking. He didn’t wait for them to reply because his game was starting soon and he had to hurry. It wasn’t unusual for ladies and men to swoon and giggle when they saw him, he had many times been named “the sexiest man in Alicante” by different gossip sites. With his well-toned body from all the training and his pretty almond shaped brown eyes, anyone could see that he was beautiful. Magnus was used to the attention, he liked fashion and always looked good when going out. Magnus neared the stadium, he could see a big billboard hanging over the entrance:

“In memory of the great blizball phenomenon Asmodeus Bane “

Magnus huffed out a breath, his smile dropping looking at the picture of his father.

“What are you looking at? “Magnus said under his breath and rushed past people queuing for the entrance. When people noticed him, they started screaming and cheering. Magnus smiled at them and waved hurrying through a back door leading to the locker rooms.  
Magnus felt the familiar excitement bubbling inside of him when he and his teammates made their way through the tunnels to the stadium. He could already hear the screams of the audience and he couldn’t help but smile. This is where he belonged. Putting on his breathing mask he jumped into the water filled playing field. Magnus shook the hand of the other teams captain and the game started. Half way through the game Magnus saw the billboard with his fathers face on it again, it worked like a trigger for him.

"I’ll show you," Magnus thought tackling the ball out of the opponent and raced towards their goal. Magnus father was known for doing the legendary Asmodeus shot during blizball games. It was said that he was the only player to ever succeeding on doing the shot. Magnus was going to prove them all wrong. As he was about to do the shot, there was a loud noise and everything started to shake around him. It felt like an earthquake. Suddenly, people started to panic as the stadium started to crumble. The ball of water that was the playing field suddenly collapsed and the players were sucked out with the water. Magnus tried to swim in the other direction but he hit his head and lost consciousness. 

“WAKE UP!” 

“MAGNUS! We don’t have a lot of time” 

Magnus groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He was lying on the hard ground outside of the stadium which was still crumbling to pieces. He gasped taking in the scene around him. People were running in different directions, screaming, crying and looking for their loved ones.

“Get up!” the voice that had woken him up said. Magnus looked around and saw his old friend Ragnor standing there looking impatient. 

“Ragnor!?” Magnus said in shock, standing up quickly. 

“How, what, why?” he stammered looking around at the chaos. 

“No time for questions, you need to follow me!” Ragnor said already moving without giving Magnus a chance to speak. Magnus ran after him, which was hard when people were running in the other direction. When he finally caught up with his old friend they were on a bridge. Magnus was starting to get really frustrated, not knowing what was going on. 

“Ragnor stop!” He yelled. Ragnor slowed down so Magnus could catch up with him, but he didn’t stop. 

“What the hell is happening? Where are we going? Everyone else is running in the opposite direction” Magnus said looking worriedly around. Ragnor just smirked. Magnus was about to start yelling at his friend when he suddenly stopped, making Magnus almost run into him. They had reached a point on the bridge where they could see the sea. 

“There’s your answer” Ragnor said pointing out at the water. Magnus made an irritated sound but gasped as soon as he turned his head. He didn’t even know how to describe what he was seeing. It was something big, a monster with many eyes, its face reminded him of a whale. Its body was full of scales that looked like a hard armor. He couldn’t even define its size, he’d never seen anything that big. The monster was sucking in everything in its surroundings, destroying the whole city. 

“Wh..What…What” Was the only thing Magnus got out, too stunned to speak. 

“They call it Sin” Ragnor said, calmly. He didn’t look shocked or scared, he looked at the monster with something that looked like sadness in his eyes. Magnus thought he must be crazy and was about to run away. He turned around, about to run when his path was suddenly blocked by a monster with the same scales as Sin. Magnus yelped and fell to the ground hard. 

“Take this” Ragnor said holding out a necklace in the form of a cat eye for Magnus to take. 

“That is a necklace … A NECKLACE! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO WITH A NECKLACE” Magnus yelled looking at Ragnor as if he was mad. 

“It belonged to your father. With it, you can control black magic, which means controlling the four elements. Fire, ice, lightning and water” At the mention of his father Magnus got up with a new wave of anger inside of him. He grabbed the necklace from Ragnor pulling it over his head. He felt a strange surge of power in his hands. 

“What the hell?” Magnus whispered in shock, looking down at his hands. 

The monster was about to attack, making him put up his hands as a reflex, shielding his face. Suddenly a fire bolt shot out of his hand hitting the monster straight between its eyes. Ragnor finished the monster of using some sort of magic of his own. Magnus pulled the necklace off, putting it in his pocket, afraid of what he’d just done. The next moment the bridge started to crumble underneath them.

“RUN!” Ragnor yelled running straight towards Sin. 

“I’m going to regret this” Magnus mumbled to himself and ran after his old friend. Ragnor had a good head start and Magnus didn’t catch up in time before the bridge cut in half just where Ragnor stood. Ragnor yelled at him to run faster and to grab the edge of the bridge still standing. Magnus eyes widened as he ran faster than he ever had. Just as the bridge he was on started to fall under his feet, he jumped. He caught the ledge of the other bridge but his right hand slipped until he was just hanging on with his left one. 

“Ragnor help me!” he yelled feeling his other hand starting to slip. Ragnor grabbed a hold of his shirt and lifted him up. Looking up Magnus saw Sin hovering above them and he could feel himself being sucked in. There was a loud noise from all the buildings being ripped to pieces by the monster. Over the horrible sound Magnus heard Ragnor yell. 

“THIS IS YOUR STORY” 

Then everything went black.


	2. Simon

Magnus woke up with a gasp. He was lying with half of his body in water and the other half on hard stone. He got up looking around, nothing looked familiar. He couldn’t hear anything, it was almost scary how quiet it was. The sky was dark with clouds, he was standing on the outskirts of what looked like a ruined city. 

“RAGNOR?” he yelled but his friend was nowhere to be seen or heard. Magnus was all alone, wet, cold and full of questions. He knew he couldn’t stay where he was so he made his way inside the ruins. Looking around, the place looked like an old temple of some sort judging by the statues formed as gods.  
Damn it’s cold. He thought hugging his body trying to stay warm. He tried opening a big door with difficulty, with his body and all its muscles protesting. He finally got it open enough for him to slip inside. The room was circular with a high ceiling that didn't exist anymore. The room had many floors and the walls held many statues that were covered in different flowers that had started to grow in all the gaps. In the middle of the bottom floor was remains of a fire, all he had to do was find something to burn because the previous visitor had left stones to light a fire with. 

"Okay Magnus stay calm, just find some shit to burn up" he said to himself as he started to wander around the ruins. 

"This is how I die" he mumbled after looking for what felt like forever for something dry enough to burn. He laughed with relief when he opened a door on the second floor, leading to another room that was filled with firewood. He hurried back down, struggling a little with the stones. After a while the wood caught fire making Magnus smile, feeling the warmth of the flames. When his body got warmer he realized just how hungry he was. 

"Great" he whispered when his stomach grumbled. He got up to look for some food when he heard an awful noise. It sounded like metal claws scraping against the stone walls. Magnus turned his head around desperately trying to find the source of the sound. A monster with four legs shaped like pointed claws jumped down from a higher level making Magnus shriek and back up. The monster approached him slowly and Magnus thought he was going to die, until his back collided with the wall and he felt something poking at his side. The necklace! He took it out, pulling it over his head. 

“Come on!” He yelled at the monster putting his hands up trying again to make a small fire bolt shoot out of his palm like before. 

“HA!” Magnus yelled when he succeeded and the fire hit its target. The monster wasn’t that effected by it and he was soon swept of his feet by a blow to the stomach. He tried to do more magic but he didn’t get it to work and now he was trapped, with the wall behind his back. A door to the left exploded, scaring the monster for a second giving Magnus time to dive away from it. A guy with brown hair and glasses came into the room with two other guys following behind, holding weapons. Magnus had never been so happy to see people, he wanted to run and hug them. 

“Oh, thank the angels” Magnus said looking at the group of people. The guy with the glasses looked at him but quickly turned towards the monster. He said something to the others in a language Magnus couldn’t understand. They took care of the monster and Magnus pocketed his necklace again letting out a breath in relief. 

“I’m so happy to see you. Where am I? Who are you? Wha…” Magnus didn’t get to finish his sentence before the guy with the glasses said something in the language he didn’t understand. Suddenly he was smacked hard in the head and fell to the floor, unconscious. 

Magnus woke up with a headache…again. 

Why does this keep happening? Magnus thought groaning as he sat up. He looked around realizing that he was on a ship, out at sea. 

Great now I’m being kidnapped, what’s next? Magnus stood up just as the door leading below deck opened and the guy with glasses approached with a tray full of food. 

“Here, I thought you’d be hungry” The guy said handing Magnus the tray. 

“You…You speak English?” Magnus asked looking at the food suspiciously. The guy laughed putting down the tray holding out his hand. 

“My name is Simon…Simon Lewis. I’m sorry for earlier. It’s just that...I was named leader for this mission, which has NEVER happened before. We’re looking for old power sources and if I seem weak, the crew will give me hell and…” the guy rumbled on. Magnus rolled his eyes zoning out as he picking up the food eating it so fast he felt sick immediately after. 

“Woah there, slow down or it won’t stay down” Simon said smiling at Magnus. 

“So, what’s your name and where are you from? Where should we drop you of?” Simon asked. Magnus felt so much better with food in his system so he offered Simon a smile. 

“My name is Magnus and I’m from Alicante” Simon looked at him as if he was mad and then started laughing. Magnus frowned not understanding what was so amusing. 

“What’s so funny?” Magnus said, annoyed with his reaction. Simon straighten up looking at Magnus as if he were joking again. When he saw the seriousness in Magnus eyes his smile fell. 

“It’s just that… Alicante has been ruins for a thousand years now. Nobody lives there. You should be careful what you say, Alicante is a holy place now and people take offense” Simon explained. 

Magnus felt his heart drop. A thousand years? What does that mean? A holy place? It can’t be the same Alicante I’m talking about, can it? Seeing Magnus expression Simon looked worried. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Simon asked sounding sympathetic. Magnus explained how he’d been playing blizball one minute and the next, he was being sucked up by Sin. 

“HA!” Simon yelled interrupting Magnus story. 

“That explains it. You see, when people get in contact with Sin they get in contact with its toxin. It’s known to make people forget things and become delusional for a while” Simon smiled at Magnus. 

But I feel fine. My whole life couldn’t be a lie created by some toxin. Could it? Magnus was so confused with everything he groaned and put his face in his hands. Simon patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry. We’ll take you to Luca. Someone is bound to recognize you there” Simon was about to walk back to the door leading below deck when the ship shook violently. 

“HOLD ON!” Simon yelled at him, but it was too late. Magnus flew off the ship and into the water. He opened his eyes under water and saw something big coming closer. 

Sin. 

Magnus started to panic. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE” he shouted, but it came out as bubbles. He was being sucked out to sea and everything went black again.


	3. Besaid island

This time when Magnus opened his eyes he was looking at a blue sky. He was floating in crystal clear water and the sun felt warm on his face. He closed his eyes for a minute enjoying the sunshine, until something bumped against his head. 

“HEY!” someone yelled. 

Magnus turned around and saw people standing on a beach, he looked down and saw to his delight a blitzball floating by him. 

“YO! PASS THE BALL!” a blond guy yelled waving at him. 

Magnus waved back smiling. Blitzball made him feel at home and taking the ball in his hands felt so good and familiar. He decided to impress the people on the beach by doing the Asmodeus shot. The ball flew far over their heads with a speed so fast they had no chance of catching it. 

“WHOA” they all said, looking at Magnus in awe. 

As he neared the beach he could see that the blond guy was really handsome. His eyes were slightly different colors and his blond hair shined like a halo in the sun. He wasn’t Magnus’ type but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it. 

“Hello! My name is Jace and these are my teammates. We're the Besaid aurochs and I'm the captain” Jace introduced them all. 

“That shot was amazing! How’d you do that and who do you play for?” Jace seemed eager looking at Magnus like a kid in a candy store. 

“I learned it myself and I play for Alicante's pro team” Magnus said without thinking. People gasped and looked at each other as if Magnus was mad. 

“I mean...” Magnus remembered Simon's words and tried to correct his mistake. 

“I’m sorry. I came in contact with Sins toxin…” everybody looked shocked and made a sign with their hands and bowing. 

“By the angel you were near Sin? It’s a miracle that you’re alive!” Jace said making the same sign as the others. Magnus knew that was an old sigh for the temples, meant to thank the gods or something. Magnus never believed in that stuff but he didn’t comment on it. Jace clapped his hands together. 

“I’d better get you to the village! You look like you could use some rest and a change of clothes” Jace gestured for him to follow. Magnus did feel exhausted and his clothes were wet and dirty for the third time. They entered a path taking them through a forest and over waterfalls. Magnus had never seen anything like it, Alicante was just buildings and bright lights. 

“Sorry, Jace? Where are we?” Magnus asked, worried that Jace would think he’s mad again. Jace looked at Magnus with pity. 

“We’re on Besaid island, there doesn’t live a lot of people here but me and my siblings grew up here” Jace explained. 

“Do you remember where you’re from? Or any people you may know?” Jace asked. 

Magnus thought for a minute. He couldn’t say he was from Alicante, but he didn’t even know in what world he was so who would he know? 

“No, sorry…” Magnus said looking down at his hands fiddling with his shirt sleeve. Jace smiled at him. 

“Don’t worry, the toxin usually wears off after a while. You can come with us to Luca. There’s this big blitzball tournament coming up and…you know…” Jace too started fiddling with his hands looking nervous. Magnus smirked. 

“You want me on you team, don’t you?” he said looking amused. 

“Yes! I mean people from all around the land will be there! Someone is bound to recognize you, and then you can go back home” Jace said looking hopeful. Magnus gave him a smile thinking that Sin and blitzball was the only two things that connected him to Alicante so maybe Jace was right. Maybe he would recognize someone there. 

“Sure, why not” Magnus said with a shrug. 

“Dude! Our team is going to rock!” 

Jace seemed really nice so Magnus asked him more questions about this strange new world and about Sin. Apparently, Sin is a Monster created by the war that happened a long time ago between the big cities Alicante and Bevelle. They were the two leading cities that had been built around new technology and machines. People became lazy letting the machines do all the work and forgot about the old teachings about the gods, faiths and the punishment for being greedy. During the big war between the metropolises many died and much got destroyed. As a punishment for the peoples greed, Sin was born. Sin destroyed all the cities being run by machines, Alicante being one of them. All of this happened a thousand years ago. Every time a city got too big or people started gathering Sin would appear and destroy it. The only one who could beat Sin was a high summoner. This was the second person who'd told Magnus that Alicante had been destroyed a thousand years ago. They couldn’t both be lying? All of this had started with Sin. Maybe, if he could find the beast again he could go home. Before Magnus could ask what a summoner was they had reached a small village. There were a few houses scattered around a market square. Up on a hill looking over the town stood a big temple. 

“Okay so I’ve got to run but that house over there is mine, just feel free to take a nap. I’ll get Clary to find some clothes for you” Magnus thanked Jace and made his way to the house Jace had pointed out. He collapsed on the bed immediately and fell asleep, drifting off to a deep slumber. 

Magnus could see the police man talking to his mother. 

“Mam, we have people out looking for him right now” Magnus could see his moms face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Thank you” she said, her voice sounding broken as the police man left. 

“Who cares if he comes back!” Magnus said to his mother. 

“Magnus! You don’t mean that” his mother sobbed. 

“Yes I do. I HATE HIM” Magnus yelled running to his room.


	4. The summoner

Magnus slept for hours not waking up until the next morning. When he opened his eyes he didn’t recognize where he was having a brief moment of panic, until he remembered what had happened. Groaning he got up seeing a note on the kitchen counter.

There’s fresh fruit that you can eat for breakfast. Clary also left a pile of clean clothes for you, see if you find anything that fits. I’m up at the temple, come meet me there when you're ready. – Jace

Magnus ate some fruit before looking through the clothes. They were different from what he was used to but it was better than wearing the destroyed clothes he currently had on. He chose a dark tight long sleeved shirt with buttons at the top and some simple black pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped at how awful his face and hair looked. Quickly he washed away the remaining black eyeliner and ran a wet brush through his hair. He didn’t look like himself at all, but it would have to do for now. He didn’t like to go out without his signature black eyeliner but he thought that it may be better to play it safe in this strange new world he was stuck in. He made his way outside heading towards the temple. 

It was when he was standing inside the temple that he realized just how different this world was from his own. With it’s high ceiling, people praying and the big statues. It couldn’t have been any more different from Alicante's machine operated buildings. Magnus approached one of the statues looking up at it when suddenly a voice behind him startled him so bad he let out a yelp. 

“Woah there buddy. Relax” Jace said laughing at Magnus reaction. 

“Don’t sneak up on me!” Magnus said annoyed, trying to calm down his heartbeat. Jace looked behind Magnus seeing what he had been looking at. 

“Ah. That’s a statue of high summoner Robert Lightwood. It’s been ten years since he died” Jace said making Magnus furrow his brows. 

“High summoner?” 

A woman that was praying nearby gasped, over hearing what Magnus said. 

“Sorry. He was in contact with Sins toxin” Jace quickly explained to which the woman gasped again, putting a hand over her heart and started praying again. Jace rolled his eyes when the woman looked away gesturing for Magnus to follow him out of earshot. 

“Summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people. Only a chosen few become summoners who can call forth entities of great power: the aeons. It’s said that the aeons hear our prayers and come down to us, that they are a blessing from the gods or whatever” Jace explained. Magnus was about to ask more but was interrupted by a red haired girl coming towards them, looking desperate. 

“Jace, he’s still in there. What if something happened?” the girl said looking worriedly at Jace who rubbed his hands on his face whispering "shit". 

“Is something wrong?” Magnus asked. 

“The summoner hasn’t returned from his trial...he’s my brother” Jace said letting out a breath. Magnus looked confused but thought this wasn’t the time to ask more questions. The girl noticed his expression though and explained. 

“Well, he’s really an apprentice summoner. There’s a room inside the temple called the cloister of trials that the summoner has to get through. After that he reaches the chamber of the fayth where he prays. If the summoners prayer is heard they are given the power to summon an aeon that will help them defeat Sin. The summoner must pray at every temple along the way to Alicante and collect all of the aeons before he or she can become high summoner” Magnus nodded trying to wrap his head around all of this. 

“Shouldn’t someone go in and check on him?” Magnus asked glancing at the door leading further into the temple. 

“There’s already a guardian in there. Besides, it’s forbidden” Jace said. 

“That’s absolutely ridiculous! He’s your brother what if something has happened to the both of them? We need to go in there” Magnus said walking straight up to the door leading to the cloister of trials before Jace or Clary even had a chance to try and stop him. Magnus ran all the way to a lift leading down waiting there for Jace and Clary to catch up. 

“You…are something else” Clary panted leaning against a wall letting out deep breaths. 

“You need to control yourself! People don’t appreciate rebels in this day and age” Jace said sounding a bit angry. 

“Oh boo hoo. We’re already here so we might as well go all the way” Magnus smirked jumping on the lift. Jace rolled his eyes mumbling “Izzys going to throw a fit”. 

Magnus didn’t know why he cared so much, he hadn't even met the brother. It had been an impulse decision and right now, he was actually afraid of what was going to happen when they reached the bottom. The room they entered was small and circular with a few steps in one end leading into another room. A girl with long black hair looked up from where she was sitting when she heard them arriving. Her face immediately showed how mad she was. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” she stood up stomping her way to them. 

“Iz I’m sorry. We were just really worried” Jace said looking at Clary for help. 

“Yeah. He’s been in there over 24-hours” Clary said to which Jace nodded. Izzy was still glaring at them until Magnus cut the silence. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I was the one who ran inside, Jace and Clary were just trying to stop me” Izzy looked over at him and tilted her head. 

“Who are you?” Magnus was about to answer but Izzy put up her hand, silencing him. 

“You know what? I don’t care right now. Alec is the one who will suffer the consequences of your stupidity” 

“Oh come on Iz. This is Besaid. We know literally everyone in this village. Nobody will do anything” 

Magnus could see that that was not the right thing for Jace to say as the dark-haired girl was about to scream at her brother again but stopped as she heard the door behind her opening. Out of the room came a tall, dark haired and fair skinned man. His clothes were sticking to his body and water droplets were falling from his hair. He was the most beautiful man Magnus had ever seen. The man stumbled and was about to fall down the steps but Jace and Izzy were already by his side holding him up. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine” the dark-haired man said. His voice was deep that made shivers run down Magnus spine. The man stood up with the help of his siblings and smiled. 

“I did it. I passed the trials. I’m a summoner!” both of his siblings and Clary congratulated him saying how proud they were. The dark-haired man didn't notice Magnus as he was led out by his siblings. Clary smiled at him gesturing for him to follow. They made their way out of the temple. Outside, it seemed that the whole village had heard what had happened and were swarming around the poor pretty boy immediately, congratulating him on passing the trials. Jace shooed them all away after a while saying that his brother needed rest and would be attending a celebration that would be held later in the evening. Magnus watched the siblings make their way towards their house feeling a bit awkward not knowing what to do. 

“Come with me, I'll show you around the rest of the village and then we can attend the evening celebrations together” Clary said smiling at him. Clary told him that she'd grown up on the Island with the siblings. Her mother Jocelyn and her step father Luke had taken care of them all when the siblings had lost both of their parents. 

Magnus soon learned a lot about the siblings. Their last name was Lightwood. Their father had been the famous Robert Lightwood who’d defeated Sin ten years ago. The handsome tall stranger was the oldest of the three, wanting to follow in his father’s footsteps. His name was Alexander, called Alec. He was the protective big brother who would do anything for his siblings. Isabelle was his sister and Jace was their adoptive brother. Magnus noticed how Clary blushed a little talking about Jace to which he smirked. He grew to like Clary, she was funny and told him a lot about what it was like growing up in Besaid with the Lightwoods. She also explained that Isabelle, Jace and her were Alec's guardians, which meant that they journeyed with him to all the temples, protecting him from monsters along the way. They were deep in conversation when suddenly it was time for the celebration. They made their way outside, the sun was setting and people were sitting round a fire. Magnus couldn't wait to say hello to the handsome Alexander. He smiled as he followed Clary outside.


	5. An Aeon

When they reached the others, they saw that they had formed a circle with Alec standing in the middle. It looked like they were all waiting for him to do something. 

“Yo! Magnus and Clary over here ” Jace gestured for them to join him and Izzy. 

“What's going on?” Magnus asked, making Jace smirk and nod towards his brother. 

Magnus looked at Alec like everyone else and noticed that he was holding a bow with an arrow, ready to shoot. He then saw Alec muttering something under his breath which made the arrow head turn purple. He aimed and shot the arrow straight up in the air. Magnus looked around in panic waiting for people to start running but everyone just stood there, watching the arrow. 

“You’re missing the best part!” Jace said pointing at the sky where the arrow had disappeared. 

A colorful ring shifting in different shades had formed and from the middle of it flew down a creature, that kind of reminded Magnus of a bird. Everybody wooed and wowed looking impressed. The bird made it’s way to Alec who smiled at it, stroking it’s beak. Then everybody started clapping yelling “well done!” “spectacular” and other praises. Magnus just stood there gaping at the beast not sure what he was looking at. Oddly, he didn’t feel threatened by it. It was making him feel calm and protected somehow. 

“That’s an aeon” Clary whispered to Magnus, noticing his confused gaze. Magnus nodded remembering what Jace had told him earlier in the temple about aeons. 

Alec clapped the bird one last time, before it rose into the air and flew away. People then sat down talking about what they’d just witnessed with exited voices. Alec was immediately swept away by an elderly lady. 

“Let me introduce you to the blitzball team!” Jace said happily, dragging Magnus away towards a group of men. 

“Everyone listen up! This is Magnus! He wanted to be on our team so badly that I let him” Magnus rolled his eyes shaking hands with them all. 

“His mind is a little fuzzy so don’t mind him if he says something funny” Jace said laughing. 

The team also laughed making people look over at them. At that moment Alec and Magnus' gazes met. They were staring at each other for a while until Alec smiled at him, before going back to talking to the elderly lady. Magnus heart started beating faster. 

God he has beautiful hazel eyes, Magnus thought. He then decided to go and introduce himself to the handsome man. As he got closer the old woman looked angry, pointing a finger at him. 

“You heathen! Stay away from the summoner!” Magnus stopped in his tracks. 

“Please don’t say that. It was my fault, he was only trying to help me” Alec said, making his way towards Magnus. 

“Hi. I’m Alec” he said holding out a hand. 

“Hello Alexander. I’m Magnus” Alec blushed at the use of his full name shaking Magnus hand. 

“Thank you. For your help earlier, Jace told me what happened” Alec said scratching the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t supposed to do that, right? I kind of overreacted. Sorry if I got you in trouble” Magnus said feeling a little embarrassed for how he'd reacted earlier. 

“Oh, no. It was really nice of you to care. And don’t worry, there won’t be any problems” Alec smiled at him, making Magnus feel weak in the knees. 

What is this man doing to me? he thought. 

Alec let out a yawn making Magnus chuckle. 

"You should get some rest" 

“Yes. I suppose that would be a good idea" 

"So, tomorrow then?” Alec said looking at Magnus with those big hazel eyes. 

“Tomorrow?” Magnus asked furrowing his brows in confusion. 

“We're going on the same boat. Aren’t we?” Alec asked. 

“Oh. Really?” Magnus answered. Alec smiled again nodding, starting to walk away but stopped looking back at Magnus. 

“We can talk more and...you can tell me all about Alicante” he said before turning his back to Magnus, saying good night to the ones still awake and making his way to his house. 

Wait. How did he know about Alicante? Did Jace tell him? And why was he talking about it like he believed me? Magnus thought, staring after Alec's retreating figure. Clary approached him smirking. 

“He's cute huh?” 

“I mean...he's...like...” Magnus stammered, cheeks growing hot. 

“Don't get any ideas though” she said looking serious. 

“Why?...What if like, he flirts with me?” Magnus said raising his eyebrows. 

“That's not going to happen...” Clary said looking distantly into the fire. Before Magnus could ask why that would never happen, she changed the subject and walked him towards a different house from the one he had slept in before and showed him to a bed where he could sleep. She then said a quick good night before she disappeared back outside. Magnus collapsed on the bed, falling asleep immediately dreaming of hazel eyes.

A nightmare woke him up in the middle of the night, making him sit up in the bed rubbing his eyes. It was still dark outside so he was about to lie back down and close his eyes again, until he heard voices coming from outside. Magnus tip toed to the door looking outside to see who was talking. It was Isabelle and Jace standing there looking like they were arguing. 

“Why did you bring him here?” Izzy hissed. 

“He needed our help!" 

"We both know that this isn’t about Magnus...” Jace said looking down at his feet with sadness in his eyes. Izzy's eyes soon filled with tears as she rushed forward hugging her brother and sobbing into his shoulder. Magnus felt like that was a private moment and went back to bed trying to figure out what Jace and Izzy could have been talking about.


	6. The adventure begins

The next morning Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Clary were all packed an ready to leave just waiting for Alec. 

“Where’s Alec?” Jace asked looking around trying to find his brother.

“We’re taking the same ship, aren’t we? Why can’t we just wait down by the docks?” Magnus asked. 

“We came to this village ten years ago, when the last calm started” Jace explained. 

“The calm?” Magnus asked, but Jace didn’t seem to hear him. 

“Since then we’ve grown up together and have always been really close. Alec had real talent so he decided to become an apprentice and today, he leaves as a summoner” Jace explained. 

“This is our journey. We leave together” Izzy finished smiling at Magnus. 

“I’m Izzy by the way. We haven’t been formally introduced” she said holding out her hand for Magnus to shake.

“I’m sorry for being a little grumpy...it’s just been a stressful few days” Magnus just smiled at her. 

“That’s Ok. I love your sense of fashion by the way, that dress looks divine on you” he said giving her a wink. 

"Ooooooh. Finally someone I can talk to about clothes! My brothers are hopeless" she said giggling. 

At that moment Alec came out from the temple carrying a big bag that looked ready to explode. 

“Alec what are you doing? You really don’t need all that luggage” Izzy said holding in a laugh. 

“They’re not my things. They’re gifts for the temples we'll visit” a blushing Alec said, stammering a little over his words. 

“This isn’t a vacation buddy” Jace said holding in a laugh just like Izzy. 

“Yeah ... I guess you’re right” Alec mumbled leaving his bag behind. 

“Okay! Off we go” Clary said clapping her hands walking next to Jace with the others following. Magnus turned around, looking for Alec who was standing with his back to them looking up at the temple. Izzy put her arm around her brother. 

“Take as long as you need” she whispered. Alec nodded hugging her back, he made a quick bow. Before turning around to following the others, smiling at Magnus when he caught up with him. 

“You Ok?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just probably going to be a while before we can return home” Alec explained. 

The group made their way towards the beach where the docks were, Jace and Clary were chatting ahead with Magnus and Alec following and Izzy bringing up the rear. 

“So. You seem pretty close with your siblings” Magnus said smiling at the handsome tall man. 

“We basically raised each other. We lost both of our parents when we were small. A friend of dads brought us to Besaid, where the people were really kind, helping us a lot” 

“I’m sorry to hear that…” Magnus put a hand on Alec's arm in comfort. 

“It was a long time ago now. And we always had each other plus Clary and her parents” Alec said. 

“Talking about Clary… is she and Jace a couple?” Magnus asked looking at Jace and Clary who were laughing together. 

Alec laughed, and it was the most beautiful laugh Magnus had ever heard. He was so lost in the sound of Alec laughing that he didn’t look where he was stepping, suddenly stumbling over a rock. Magnus was about to face plant on the ground but a strong arm wrapped around him, catching him before he fell. When he turned his head Alec's face was close to his and big hazel eyes were staring at him. Magnus breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. The moment ended too soon for Magnus liking, when a blushing Alec let go of him and taking a step back. 

“Magnus is this yours?” Izzy said holding the cat eyed necklace in her hands. 

“Oh yes, I must have dropped it” Magnus said taking it from Izzy and putting it back in his pocket. 

“Is that a black magic necklace?” Izzy asked sounding eager. 

“It’s supposed to make me control the four elements but I don’t really know how to use it yet” Magnus told them. He told them how he’d been able to shoot some fire bolts out of his right hand, but nothing else. 

“That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to see one. I’ve heard stories about items making you control magic, and I've read a lot about it” Izzy explained. She went on explaining everything she knew about magical objects. Magnus spent the rest of the way talking about magic with Izzy, Alec having joined his brother and Clary up front. 

When they reached the beach, many of the villagers had made their way down to say their last good byes to the party. The ship was about to leave so they didn’t have time to stay and chat with people any longer. 

As the ship left the bridge, they were all waving until they couldn’t see the villagers anymore. Alec looked at the Island until he couldn’t see it, whispering a quiet 'Goodbye'. 

As the ship was sailing on open water, people swarmed around Alec wanting to talk to him. 

“Alec has a big name to live up to, being the great Robert Lightwoods son” Jace said looking over at his brother. 

“It's not easy having a famous father…” Magnus said. 

“Huh?” Jace asked looking at Magnus with a confused expression. 

“Oh, nothing” Magnus said, not wanting to talk about his father. Jace didn’t push the subject either, which Magnus was thankful for. 

“Come to think of it, I haven’t told you where we're going” Jace smiled. 

“First to Kilika Island. There we switch ships and head to Luca” 

Magnus nodded. 

“Before that, Alec has to pray at the temple in Kilika, we'll be guarding. You’ll tag along ok?” Jace said clapping him on the back.  
The crowd around Alec dispersed leaving him alone. He was standing by the railing looking out at the ocean. Magnus decided to go talk to him some more. Alec turned around when he heard footsteps approaching, smiling when he saw Magnus. 

“You’re a blitzball player right? From Alicante?” Magnus was a little taken aback by what Alec said after having nobody believing him until now. 

“Erm… you hear that from Jace? It's just that...He doesn’t really believe me” Magnus said scratching the back of his neck. 

“But…I believe you” Alec said quietly looking Magnus in the eyes. 

“I’ve heard stories about Alicante. There’s a big stadium, all lit up even at night. Great blitzball tournaments are held there and the stands are always full!” 

Magnus eyes widened. 

“How do you know that?” he asked. 

“A man named Asmodeus told me. He was my father’s guardian” 

Magnus felt his smile falter. He turned away from Alec looking out at the water muttering “Asmodeus” under his breath. 

“My father…his name was Asmodeus” Magnus said, gritting his teeth just thinking about his father. 

“Really? Sir Asmodeus is your father?” Alec said sounding exited. 

“It can’t be him…my father died off the coast of Alicante ten years ago” 

“Oh, I’m sorry” 

“He went out to sea for training one day and never came back” Magnus continued looking down at his knuckles that were white from the hard grip he had on the railing. 

“No one has seen him since then” 

Alec looked like he was concentrating hard on what he had just heard before a smile suddenly took over his face. 

“But...I first met sir Asmodeus about ten years ago! I remember it because that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn’t it?” Alec said looking hopeful. Magnus gave a nervous laugh trying to wrap his head around it. 

“Sure but how would he get here?” Alec moved closer to Magnus nudging him with his elbow teasingly. 

“You’re here. Are you not?” 

They looked at each other smiling when suddenly the ship shook so hard Alec flew off of his feet before Magnus could catch him. Jace saw what happened and ran, grabbing his brothers arm while holding on to a pole. The boat was swaying violently with the big waves that had suddenly appeared. Jace managed to drag Alec up so he could hold on to the pole as well. A large fin with dark scales rose out of the water near the ship. 

“SIN!” a crew member yelled making everyone panic.  
Two of the crew members ran to the front of the ship, grabbing on to two big harpoons pointing them towards the big monster. 

“What are you doing? If you shoot a harpoon in it the whole ship will be dragged under!” Izzy yelled at them. 

“It's heading for Kilika, we’ve got to distract it!” one of the men screamed over the sound of the waves. 

“Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us sir Alec” the other said. Alec understood why they needed to do what they were doing, nodding his head.

“Oh boy” Jace said watching the men taking their aim. 

“HOLD ON!” Clary yelled grabbing on to the closest railing, as the two men let two harpoons fly which both reached their target. The boat swayed violently sending people overboard and water gather on the deck. Magnus was holding on for dear life when he noticed scales falling off of the monster. They fell in the water where they grew tails making their way towards the boat, jumping up on the deck they grew wings and legs letting out an awful sound. The others had their weapons out, ready to fight. Jace and Clary with swords, Izzy with a whip and Alec with his bow and arrows at the ready. Magnus joined them as soon as the ship was steady, taking out his necklace and pulling it over his head. He could already see how skilled the others were with their weapons, making the fighting look almost easy. One of the monsters approached him, he lifted his hand sending fire its way. The monster used its wings as a shield which were apparently fire proof. 

“Magnus! Use your other hand and try different movements!” Izzy yelled at him, hitting a monster with her whip. Magnus tried using his left hand instead, shaking it in different ways. A lightning bolt soared through the air hitting the monster which immediately died. A big wave was about to hit the boat again making everyone hold on to stuff. Magnus grabbed the closest thing he could find, which happened to be the harpoons. Sin yanked loose of the harpoons taking the whole weapon with it, sending Magnus plummeting into the water. He saw Sin disappearing into the distance before a strong arm yanked him up from the water. He coughed when they hit the surface as Jace yanked him back towards the ship. They made their way up a ladder with Alec pulling them up at the top. 

“Jace saw you get pulled into the water and jumped after you. Are you ok?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you Jace” Magnus said smiling at Jace. 

“No problem. We can’t have our best player drown before the big tournament, now can we?” Jace joked. 

Magnus was brought here by Sin from Alicante. Why was he still here being that close to Sin? That day, under the blazing hot sun, Magnus started to lose hope of ever getting home. 

Meanwhile Sin made its way to Kilika Island. The people didn’t even have time to react when a big wave suddenly swept over the whole town, destroying almost everything in its wake.


	7. Kilika island

They arrived at Kilika port to a beautiful sunset. The village was known for being built on water, small huts connected by wooden bridges. From there you could make your way up a tall hill where the temple was hidden in the woods. When they got there, planks and bits of huts were floating around in the water. Some were still standing but most of the village had been destroyed. They docked by one of the bridges that still looked good to walk on. People that had survived had run uphill but came down to meet them when they saw a ship approaching. Many of the crew members immediately ran off the ship, looking for their families. Alec ran after them trying to help as many as he could and introducing himself. People seemed relieved to hear that he was a summoner.   
“If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending” Alec said as people gathered around him.   
“Thank you so much” an elderly man said.  
“Our loved ones…we feared they would become monsters!” a lady said with tears in her eyes.  
“Please take me to them” Alec said, following the man and lady. Izzy and Clary went with Alec leaving Magnus with Jace.  
“We’ll go see what we can do to help out in the village” Jace said, gesturing for the blitzball team to follow him. Making their way down the different bridges, they had to watch where they stepped as most of the bridges were really unstable. Magnus wasn’t sure who he was supposed to follow, he felt a little out of place at that moment. He could see Izzy and Clary so he deciding to join them. It seemed like the people who’d survived had gathered around, watching whatever it was Alec was about to do. Magnus saw that all of the dead bodies were placed in a circle in the shallow water, they were covered by sheets. The combination of a blood red sunset, dead bodies and people crying made the whole scene feel horrible.  
“Uh, what’s a sending? Are we going somewhere?” Magnus whispered to Izzy.  
“You truly are clueless. Are you sure it’s just your memory that’s the problem?” Izzy said raising her eyebrows. She looked back at her brother who was still talking to some of the villagers. Magnus thought she wasn’t going to answer his question so he let out a sigh looking at the sunset.  
“The dead need guidance” Izzy started, still looking at her brother.  
“Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. They envy the living. In time that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain here, they become monsters that pray on the living” she paused looking at Magnus.  
“Sad, isn’t it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace”  
“Summoners do this?” Magnus asked looking over at Alec who now stood with his bow in hand. Izzy nodded turning her gaze back to her brother.   
Alec walked out on the water, standing in the middle of the bodies. He closed his eyes murmuring words under his breath. The arrow he was holding glowed a deep red color. He touched the water with its tip, making the water glow a glittering red color. He then placed his hands on the surface of the water muttering more words. The water changed color from red to blue to purple and many other colors. White glowing things started rising from the water making people cry harder than they already were. Magnus couldn’t look away from Alec, he stood there muttering words with a red sunset behind him and the glowing things rising from the water.  
“They’re pyreflies. Nobody really knows what they are but they leave every living thing when it dies, kind of like a soul leaving the body” Clary explained. Magnus nodded not taking his eyes of Alec. When the sending was over Alec looked paler than usual making his way out of the water. Izzy made her way to her brother hugging him.  
“It must be tough, being a summoner” Magnus said to Clary.  
“Alec chose his own path, He knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect him along the way. Until the end” Clary said looking at the Lightwood siblings.  
“Until the…end?” Magnus asked confused. Clary didn’t say anything.  
“What’s the end?” Magnus pressured, saying it louder than he intended to making people turn around and look at them. Clary shook her head.  
“Until he defeats Sin” Clary said over her shoulder making her way to Alec and Izzy.   
Magnus wished he’d never have to see a sending again. Everyone just stood there watching Alec. It was strange, and somehow…horrifying.

The next day, the sun was shining. Heading outside Magnus saw Jace and the team helping rebuild the broken bridges and huts, he made his way to them.   
“Ah, there you are!” Jace said when he saw Magnus approaching.   
“We need to head up to the temple, we can always pray for good luck for the upcoming tournament” Jace said yelling to his teammates to huddle up and make their way to the temple.  
“Is this really the time?” Magnus said looking around at all the destruction.  
“This is the only time. Players fight with all they’ve got, fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain and suffering…That’s why blitzball has been around for so long” Jace said as he and Magnus made their way along the fixed bridges. Alec, Izzy and Clary were waiting for them where the forest started.   
“What’s up?” Jace asked them, when they were all staring at them.  
“Alec’s saying he wants you with us” Izzy said to Magnus.  
“Huh?” Magnus asked looking at Alec.  
“I want to ask you to be my guardian” Alec smiled shyly at Magnus.  
“Alec? This is no time for jokes” Jace said laughing.  
“He may be a blitzball whizz-kid, but up against monsters he’s a newbie” Magnus couldn’t argue with that. He couldn’t control the necklace he had and what else could he do to protect Alec?  
“Not a guardian then, I just want him nearby” Alec said, making Magnus feel butterflies in his stomach. Everyone seemed shocked by Alecs words not saying anything until Izzy spoke up.  
“We’re all going to the temple anyway. Can’t this wait until later?”  
Alec nodded blushing.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m just not really sure what’s going on” Magnus answered. Alec ducked his head turning around and heading deeper into the forest with the others following. It was quite a bit of a walk through the forest until they came to the bottom of stone steps leading up to the temple. Magnus couldn’t see the top thinking this was going to be a long way up.  
“These stone steps have a history, you know?” Jace said smirking. Magnus could see some of the blitzball players stretching like they were warming up for a game. Magnus understood what Jace was talking about.  
“A race, huh?” he saw Alec smiling, he too getting ready to run up the steps. The girls decided to let the boys fight against each other.  
“You think you can beat me?” Magnus teased Alec and Jace.  
“Don’t get cocky” Alec answered when they were standing in a row, ready to race. Izzy counted down for them and they sprinted up the steps laughing. Alec had an advantage with his long legs which Magnus thought was really unfair. They all reached the top, Alec winning and Magnus coming in second. They collapsed on the ground panting hard until they heard people screaming behind them, running towards them. From the ground raised a big monster, looking like a big plant slapping people with its roots. Izzy and Clary had hurried up after them when they'd heard people screaming.   
“Magnus! Use fire on it, it’s its weakness!” Izzy said. Magnus pulled on his necklace putting up his right hand. He approached the monster concentrating hard trying to create a fire bolt.   
“MAGNUS!” Alec yelled, but before Magnus could react a root slapped him hard in the face making him stumble back. He could feel blood running down his cheek.   
“We’ll distract the roots, Magnus you focus on the plant!” Clary yelled.   
When Magnus saw the others holding back the roots as best they could, he charged forward towards the plant again focusing all his energy on his right hand. Suddenly a big flame shot out of his hand, much more powerful than the small bolts he’d created before. The monster howled in pain, dying almost immediately disappearing making pyreflies fly up in the air. Magnus felt the pain in his cheek, flinching as he put a hand up to his face.  
“Here, let me…” Alec said in a soft voice as he approached Magnus. He put a hand on Magnus other cheek while inspecting the wound on the other. Magnus could feel his heart beating faster when Alec stood so close to him. Alec then put a finger carefully on the wound muttering something that sounded like “Esuna”. The cut immediately healed and disappeared, Magnus face didn’t even ache anymore.   
“What? How?” he asked with wide eyes looking at Alec.  
“It’s one of the perks of being a summoner, I can heal small wounds with white magic. I should be able to heal bigger wounds when I get further into my training” Alec grinned taking a step back from Magnus.   
“That was really impressive what you did with the fire! You’ve got real talent” Izzy said looking exited.  
“How did you know what I should do?” Magnus asked.  
“I’ve read a lot about black magic and different monsters, I really want to learn it myself” Izzy explained.   
At that moment, when Izzy had said that Magnus had real talent in battle, that was the day he was seriously considering becoming a guardian.


	8. The hymn

There were still a few steps they had to climb to get up to the temple.  
“So, uh…they got monsters in Alicante too?” Jace suddenly asked, scratching the back of his neck.   
“Just a few. It’s a big deal when one shows up, though” Magnus said as if the question was normal until he narrowed his eyes looking at Jace.  
“Since when do you believe me about Alicante anyway?”  
“I’ve been thinking that maybe the people Sin kills don’t really die? Maybe they get transported through time, you know?” Jace said.  
“Unbelievable…” Izzy said looking mad.  
“You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn’t take Max anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore. Our brother won’t just pop back up” Izzy said, looking Jace straight in the eyes. Alecs eyes were wide looking at his sister to his brother and back.  
“And no matter how much you want to, no one can take Maxs’ place. No one can take sir Asmodeus place for that matter or high summoner Roberts. It’s pointless to think so and a bit sad really” Izzy said turning her back to them all making her way up to the temple. There was clearly some history between the siblings about a brother Max. It was none of Magnus’ business, that’s for sure. Best not to go there, he thought following the others up the steps.  
Reaching the temple Magnus looked around impressed. There were many fires burning and different shaped towers making the temple look different form the one in Besaid. The entrance was a hole with steps leading down to a dimly lit corridor. As they were approaching it a bunch of people came out of the temple. As they saw Jace and the others from the team, they smirked. Magnus saw Jaces face turn into a scowl.  
“We’ve just been down to the temple, praying for some competition for this year” one of the men said looking at Jace.  
“Why your team even bothers to show up is beyond me. What was it they called you last year? Oh yeah! Worst team they’d ever seen!” an other man snarled. Magnus hated these people, already wanting to kick their asses in the tournament. Before Jace or Magnus could say anything, the others were already pushing past them and shoving them with their elbows, laughing.   
“See you in the finals!” Jace yelled after them. Izzy and the others made their way down the steps leading inside the temple.  
“You know those guys?” Alec asked looking after the mean men.  
“No. But putting people down…They’re as bad as my father” Magnus said kicking a stone with his foot.  
“But…Sir Asmodeus was a kind and gentle man!” Alec said sounding shocked to hear what Magnus said.   
“Well not my Asmodeus”   
Even ten years after he left, Magnus still got angry just thinking about his father. He wondered if that was just a way of keeping him…nah.   
Alec and Magnus entered the temple after the others. Inside it looked almost exactly like the one in Besaid, with the circular room and the statues of former high summoners. The door leading to the cloister of trials opened and out came a woman with long dark hair wearing a tight red dress. A man was following her with a dazed look in his eyes.   
“A summoner, are you?” she asked. Magnus thought she sounded like a snake who wasn’t to be trusted.   
“My name is Alec- from the Isle of Besaid” Alec introduced himself.  
“Camille” the woman said holding out her hand for Alec to shake.   
“So, you’re high summoner Roberts son. That’s quite a name to live up to” Camille said checking Alec out from head to toe. Magnus clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.   
“And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall Lord Robert had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever are you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Bartello?” the man with a dazed look just nodded.  
“I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father’s son. Of course I would never think of questioning your ways either. So Lady Camille, I ask you to please leave us in peace” Alec said calmly. Magnus looked at him in awe, he would probably have lost his cool a long time ago.   
“You do what you want. Bartello we’re leaving!” Camille said walking out of the temple.   
A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on. Someone he or she can trust with their life. Magnus wondered if Alec felt that way about him?   
They reached a lift similar to the one in Besaid.  
“The fayth is below. Let’s do it!” Jace said.  
“The fayth?” asked Magnus.  
“But first the cloister of trials. You all ready?” Izzy asked stepping onto the lift. As they were all on it Jace pushed Magnus off it.  
“Hey” Magnus protested.  
“You’re not a guardian yet” Jace said smiling at him.  
“Um, we’ll be back as soon as we can, okay?” Alec said looking at Magnus with those big hazel eyes. The lift took them down leaving Magnus standing there.  
“Oh, sure! Soon like “tomorrow” soon I bet!” Magnus muttered. He was about to head back out when he ran into Camille and her zombie guardian.  
“Where’s Alec?" She asked. Magnus pointed behind him at the lift.   
“Then why are you here?”   
“I’m not a guardian so I can’t go in” Magnus said rolling his eyes.   
“Not a guardian you say?” Camille said smirking. Bartello then pushed Magnus hard making him stumble back onto the lift which immediately made its way down.  
“This is bad, really bad” Magnus said looking around as the lift stopped at the bottom.   
“I guess it’s too late now” he muttered making his way through what he supposed was the cloister of trials. It seemed to have been some kind of puzzle but he could just make his way through it because the others had already solved it. He reached the end of it, seeing the others sitting outside a door.  
“Woah, woah, woah” Jace said as he saw him putting a hand over his forehead.   
“It was Camille and that zombie!” Magnus tried to explain.  
“Alec will be the one to suffer the consequences” Izzy said.  
“What consequences?” Magnus asked, dreading the answer.  
“He could be excommunicated” Clary said as they went back to their places waiting for Alec. Magnus felt bad not knowing what to say or do.   
“The chamber beyond is a sacred place. Only summoners may enter” Izzy began to explain to Magnus.  
“Even guardians can’t go?” he asked.  
“It’s taboo!” Clary said smiling now.  
“So what exactly is in there anyway?”   
“It’s the fayth, remember?” Jace said.  
“Oh yeah. That thing, right” Magnus said rolling his eyes making Jace laugh.  
“The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. They gave their souls willingly from their still living bodies” Clary explained.  
“Now they live forever trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That’s what we call an aeon” Izzy finished.  
“All that in this room?” Magnus asked looking around.  
“S-so what does Alec do in there?”  
“He prays with all his heart for a way to defeat Sin” Jace said just as the door leading to the chamber opened and Alec appeared. He was a looking a little weak again and Izzy wrapped her arm around him.   
There was a hymn that could be heard everywhere in the temple that day. Magnus recognized it from his childhood, but he didn’t tell anyone about it. To him it was proof that his world was connected to this one in some way. In that moment Magnus really felt like all he wanted to do was go home.


	9. The Asmodeus shot

When they got outside people circled around Alec, wanting him to show the new aeon. Alec summoned it quickly, his arrowhead caught fire which he shot straight at the ground. From the ground rose a beast with horns. It had fires burning on its long arms which it was leaning on. Alec then dismissed it and the people swarmed around him again. It Magnus was reminded of fans swarming around him in Alicante after games, always happy to see him. It was weird for Magnus, being in a world where no one recognized him and at the same time it was rather nice.  
When it was time to catch the next boat to Luca the party left, making their way back down towards the village. Magnus was still deep in thought not noticing Alec coming up beside him.  
“Are you OK?” he asked.  
“I…I don’t know” Magnus answered truthfully.  
“What do you want to do?”  
“To scream real loud” Magnus said to which Alec gave a little laugh that stopped when Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs startling Jace and the others who were walking in front of them.  
“Do you feel better?” Alec asked rising his eyebrows when Magnus stopped screaming.  
“A little, yes” he answered making his way down the last steps. Nobody spoke during the rest of the trip to their next boat. Magnus liked the silence, it gave him time to think about what he’d do when they reached Luca.  
“Off to Luca at last!” Jace said as they stepped on the boat.  
“The matches start as soon as we get there, so rest up on the way” Magnus gave him a smile looking at all the people who were waving at them from the bridge. Soon they were out on open water again, Magnus didn’t feel too chatty so he made his way below deck while the others stayed outside. He sat there deep in thought for what felt like hours until he decided that he needed fresh air before he went mad. Once outside he breathed in and out deeply a few times before he heard voices coming from the back of the ship. Magnus sneaked a glance behind the corner seeing Clary and Jace standing there.  
“You’ll take responsibility?” Clary said.  
“Relax! He’s bound to know someone in Luca” Jace said.  
“And if not?”  
“He could always join a blitzball team…It’s still better than just leaving him in Besaid”  
“Better than what? Just leaving him in Luca?” Clary said crossing her arms.  
“Well what do you want me to do!” Jace said raising his voice a little. Making Clary look down at her feet. Magnus could see the regret on Jaces face from yelling at Clary. Magnus was about to leave them alone but stopped when he heard Clary.  
“Alec wants to make him a guardian…”  
“Oh yeah, geez…There’s that too. Why do you think he wants to make him a guardian?” Jace asked looking confused.  
“Because he’s sir Asmodeus son” Clary answered.  
“Are you sure about that? How do you even know that?”  
“It’s hard to say…but Alec seems to believe so” they both leaned against the railing looking out at the ocean.  
“Magnus has to decide for himself. Well, him and Alec, I guess” Jace said after a while.  
“Why don’t you tell him he should become a guardian? Maybe that way he’ll stay!” Clary said smiling.  
“Why me?”  
“Because Alec can’t” Clary said rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Why not?” Jace said even more confused that before.  
“Because Magnus hates his father for what he was and for what he did. Do you really think Alec could say to him ‘I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine’ “ Clary said looking at Jace with her eyebrows raised.  
“Aren’t you being a bit over-sensitive?” Clary slapped Jace on the arm.  
“All right, all right. I’ll try talking to him after the tournament” Jace said rubbing at his arm pouting at Clary making her blush.  
“You have to be discreet about it!”  
“I know, It’s his decision… So, he doesn’t like his father?”  
“Apparently. He told Alec as much” Clary said.  
“Hating your own father. Sounds like a luxury to me. I don’t even remember my parents” Jace mumbled. Clary took his hand moving a little closer so that their shoulders were touching. At that moment, Magnus decided to back away, making his way to the front of the ship. There wasn’t anybody there, just a blitzball. He put his foot on the ball remembering trying to kick a ball as a child, not knowing that his father was watching.  
“Well, well, trying to follow in my footsteps, are you?” his father had asked.  
“I usually charge for lessons, you know…but I'll show you how you’re supposed to shoot” Magnus had tried kicking the ball, but had missed and fallen on his ass. To which his father had laughed.  
“You can’t do it kid. But don’t worry, you’re not the only one” that had been the first time Magnus had seen the Asmodeus shot.  
With his fathers voice ringing in his ears, Magnus kicked the ball hard so that it bounced back to him from the wall. Magnus smirked to himself when he successfully made the shot proving his father wrong again. Magnus jumped when he turned around seeing the whole blitzball team standing there, gaping at him.  
“What’s that shot called?” Jace said with the excitement in his voice he always got when he talked about blitzball.  
“It doesn’t have a name! Anyone can do it if they try” Magnus said smiling at them.  
“Show us one more time?” Jace said handing him another ball. Magnus placed the ball on the ground when he noticed Alec leaning on the railing, watching him. When he saw Magnus looking over he waved at him, smiling. After Magnus had done the shot a second time the team split up also trying to do it. Magnus made his way to Alec who was smirking.  
“That was the Asmodeus shot, wasn’t it?” he asked as Magnus got closer. Magnus stopped in front of Alec looking chocked.  
“How did you know that, Alexander?” he asked. Alec ducked his head blushing again at the use of his full name. It was the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen. Then Alec laughed.  
“Sir Asmodeus showed me that shot when I was a child. He called it the ‘sublimely magnificent Asmodeus shot mark three’”  
“Stupid name, huh?” Magnus said moving to stand beside Alec, hopping up on the ledge of the railing. Alec made a surprised noise reaching out to keep Magnus from falling, making Magnus laugh.  
“Relax pretty boy” Magnus said poking Alec in the nose making him smile shyly.  
“You know what? There is no Mark one or Mark two. My father said that the name Mark three was just something to hook the crowd. He said they’d come back every night expecting to see Mark one and Mark two. And, they really did come back…I used to get so mad at him” Magnus said gripping at the railing tighter.  
“Is he alive, you think?” he asked Alec.  
“I don’t know…but he was my fathers guardian”  
“So he’s famous here too?”  
“Yes. So if anything happened to him, I think word would get around fast” Alec explained.  
“What would you do if you found him?”  
“Who knows? I thought he died then years ago…I’d probably just smack him in the face if I’m being honest” Magnus said, jumping down from the railing taking two steps away from Alec looking down at his feet.  
“After everything he put mom and me through, and because he was famous, I was always…Well you should know Alexander” Magnus said looking up at him.  
“Your father’s famous too. Everyone here knows him, isn’t it tough?”  
“It is hard to follow in his footsteps as a summoner” Alec said.  
“Sure”  
“But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think”  
“Well…there wasn’t much to honor about my father” Magnus muttered. Before Alec could answer, Magnus was hit in the head by a blitzball.  
“OW!” he yelled looking at Jace who was laughing.  
“Show me that move again!” Magnus grabbed the ball sending a last smile at Alec making his way to Jace and the rest of the team.  
Magnus didn’t think he would find his father in Luca. Asmodeus never did like watching others play. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	10. Maester Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maesters : are the leaders of the dominant religion/teachings. It's not spelled wrong it's just a term used in the game!

The next morning Magnus was standing up on the railing holding on to a pole as they approached Luca. It looked like it was quite a big city and the blitzball stadium they passed, reminded him of the one in Alicante. Many boats carrying teams and spectators made their way to the docks. A big red fire was burning on top of the stadium and you could hear a voice echoing through the whole city.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the blitzball championships! This years tournament is sponsored by…”  
Magnus zoned the voice out as their ship docked making everyone get off. The streets were crawling with people trying to find their way to their seats in the stadium and teams making their way to the locker rooms.  
“Maester Valentine is here!” a voice behind them said pushing past people and running towards another dock. People seemed to have heard the same news and where all making their way after the other two.  
“What’s up now?” Magnus asked the others.  
“Maester Valentine has arrived, that’s what” Alec said.  
“Maester?”   
“Maester Valentine is the leader of all the people. He’s come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his thirty years as Maester” Izzy explained.  
“And everyone wants to see him why? Is he good looking or what?” Magnus joked.  
“Hey. Watch what you say” Jace said looking around nervously.  
“Let’s all go see him!” Clary said, to which the others nodded.   
When they got there, people had already gathered making it hard to see.  
“I can’t see a thing” Magnus said standing on his toes.  
Drums started playing as a young man in his twenties stepped down from a big ship. The man was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Magnus heard the people standing in front of him whispering ‘Who’s that?’ and ‘Where’s Maester Valentine?’.  
The young man turned around bowing his head as an older man stepped down from the ship. Everyone in the crowd did the same as the older man approached them.  
“I thank you all for this generous welcome” The older man said who, must be Maester Valentine Magnus thought.  
“Rise, king Sebastian. And all of you as well” they all looked up.  
“I present to you, the son of the seelie king Jyscal, who tragically died a fortnight ago. As some of you may already know, Sebastian has officially been named the new seelie king” Maester Valentine said.  
“I’m Sebastian. I am honored to receive the title of the new seelie king. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between the downworld and the ordinary men. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as the new seelie king – to the best of my abilities” the young blonde man said making the crowd cheer and bow their heads again.  
“You too! Bow your head” Jace said poking Magnus in the side. As Magnus reluctantly bowed, Alec made eye contact with Sebastian who was staring at him. Magnus didn’t like the look Sebastian was giving Alec at all. Before Sebastian turned to leave he winked at Alec making him look down at his feet.   
“It really spikes you up, huh?” Jace said, not noticing the wink Sebastian gave Alec.  
"Right...Downworld?" Magnus asked.  
"Seelies, vampires, ware wolfs and warlocks" Izzy said.  
“All right! Last meeting before the first match! Hustle!” Jace said to his team. They decided to split up with Jace and Magnus making their way to the locker rooms while the others went looking for a place to follow the match. They were playing their first match against a team of vampires, if they won they would be in the finals. They had gotten seeded, meaning they had to play one game less than the other teams. They went through strategies and Magnus could sense the others getting nervous. Suddenly Alec walked into the locker room.  
“Magnus! Someone said they saw Sir Ragnor in a café!”   
“Ragnor? Here?”  
“Yes! Sir Ragnor. He was my fathers other guardian. You know him too, right? Let’s go find him!” Magnus got up and was about to follow Alec.  
“HEY! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts really soon! C-come back quick, okay?” Jace said sounding nervous.   
“I’ll be back. I promise!” Magnus said, he looked at Jace noticing how nervous he was.  
“Jace, relax. Breathe in and breathe out!” Alec laughed, wishing his brother good luck. Magnus then following Alec out of the locker room.  
“Maybe we can find sir Asmodeus if we find sir Ragnor!” Alec said smiling at Magnus.   
“Let’s go” Alec said making his way in the opposite direction of the stadium.  
It didn’t even occur to Magnus that the Ragnor Alec was talking about and the one he knew from Alicante could be two different people. He didn’t know why, but he knew it was the same guy. The same Ragnor he knew. As they were running past people, Magnus heard something familiar. He stopped and looked around, it was the language that that guy Simon had talked when they rescued him. Magnus made his way to the guys speaking it.  
“Hey! You play for the vampire team right? Some people who saved me the other day were speaking the same language as you. This guy Simon gave me food and…uh…You don’t understand me at all, do you?” Magnus said, noticing how the guys were looking at him weirdly. Nervously laughing he turned his back to them sprinting after Alec. They had to stop running as there were to many people in the way. People were stopping and staring at Alec whispering ‘that’s the high summoner Roberts son!’.   
“You really are famous” Magnus said to Alec when he finally caught up.  
“Yeah…I just hope we don’t get separated” Alec said looking around nervously at all the people.   
“Well if we do, we can always have a signal!” Magnus smiled.  
“Like this” he put two of his finger to his mouth and whistled loudly. Alec laughed.  
“I don’t know how to do that” Alec tried putting his fingers like Magnus had them and blew but no sound came out.  
“Well then you’re just going to have to practice, don’t you?” Magnus said winking at him.  
“And while you can’t do it…” Magnus grabbed hold of Alecs hand, dragging him with him.  
“Now we won’t get separated!” Magnus said over his shoulder. Alec blushed and smiled like an idiot. They reached a market square, where there weren’t many people because they were all back at the stadium.  
“This is a pretty big town” Magnus said letting go of Alecs hand.   
“Luca is the second largest city we have”  
“I thought every town was little, like Besaid and Kilika” Magnus said, looking around at the big houses surrounding the market square.   
“Towns don’t usually get bigger than that. When a lot of people start to gather…”  
“Sin?” Magnus guessed to which Alec nodded.  
“So what about Luca? Is it safe here?”  
“It’s not any different, but the stadium is here. Everyone fights to protect it with all their strength” Alec said.  
“They protect the stadium?” Magnus said not understanding why the stadium would be any more important than any other town.   
“Blitzball is really the only entertainment that we have. The world is a little short on fun these days”  
“Whoa! Talk about pressure” Magnus mumbled making Alec chuckle.   
“Is Alicante like this too?”  
“Well, there are more buildings. All tall ones and cramped together” Magnus explained making Alec smile.  
“Let’s go find Sir Ragnor and get you back in time or Jace kills us both” they made their way over to the café Alec had heard someone say Ragnor was in. When they entered he was nowhere to be seen.  
“Ragnor’s not here” Magnus said looking around.  
“I’ll ask around” Alec said making his way to the nearest man sitting at a table sipping his coffee. There was a crashing of plates coming from the kitchen. Magnus rushed to help a girl who had tripped, making the plates she was carrying fly from her hands.  
“Are you ok?” he asked helping the girl to her feet.  
“Yes. Thank you” she said shyly, starting to clean up the mess. The TV announced that the first match was about to start making Magnus look around for Alec.   
“Alexander?” he called frowning when he couldn’t see him anywhere.  
“Alec?” he yelled again outside the café. Magnus could feel his heart start beating faster. Where was Alec?


	11. Max

Magnus couldn't find Alec anywhere. He started to panic, not knowing what to do, the others were going to kill him. He ran at full speed back to the stadium, searching for Izzy and Clary. It seemed that luck was on his side as the two girls came running towards him.  
“Where have you been?” Izzy said.  
“We were just about to come and find you…” Clary said but was interrupted by Magnus.  
“I lost Alec! I don’t know what happened…He was there and the next thing I knew I couldn’t find him anyw…” Magnus rambled with panic in his voice.  
“MAGNUS” Izzy interrupted him.  
“We know where he is!”  
“Vampires kidnapped him in exchange for you guys to lose the opening match” Clary explained.  
“What!?” Magnus said not believing what he was hearing.  
“If they’re only blitzball players I doubt they’d do anything drastic. But we shouldn’t take any chances! Let’s go get him” Izzy said already making her way to where the vampires ship was docked.  
“I’m coming too! Jace can handle the game. They can’t be that good if they have to use blackmail to win” Magnus said following the girls.  
“Jace agreed. He’ll take care of it, we’ll focus on getting Alec back” Clary said over her shoulder as they were running. Magnus caught a glimpse of the score board from one of the TVs, it showed that both teams had already scored two goals.  
The vampires ship was about to leave the docks making the three of them speed up, they managed to jump on board just in time. To no surprise, a monster was waiting for them on deck. It wasn’t like the other monsters Magnus had seen up to this point. This one looked more like a machine, steered and built by advanced technology/machinery. They all took out their weapons, ready to fight. Magnus shot lightning and fire at it but it seemed to absorb all magic. Izzy and Clary weren't doing much better, their weapons also seemed ineffective against the machine. The monster advanced on them, shooting out balls randomly at a high speed. One of them hit Clary hard in the stomach making her fly back against the railing and loosing consciousness.  
“What do we do?” Izzy said looking worriedly at Clarys lifeless figure.  
Magnus looked around frantically for something to use against the monster. His eyes fell on a crane and an idea hit him.  
“Distract it!” Magnus yelled to Izzy. He ran towards the crane hoping he would be able to use it. He climbed up on it, pressing the start button. The machine made a brumming sound to which Magnus laughed in relief, before steering the crane towards the monster. He lifted it up, placing it over the monsters head. When he had the open claws of the crane above the monsters ‘head', he then slammed his hand down on to the big red button that smashed the claws together. Magnus then hissed the crane back up, ripping the monster in two making it malfunction. He turned off the crane and jumped down from it making his way to Clary. He put two fingers at her neck, letting out a breath in relief when he felt a steady pulse.  
“How did you know how to operate that thing?” Izzy asked, amazed.  
“Alicante is run by machines, its nothing I haven’t seen before”  
They looked up when they heard a door opening. Alec stepped out looking around confused until his eyes fell on them. An unconscious man was lying on the ground behind him.  
“I hope you hurt them” Izzy said hugging her brother.  
At the same moment Clary made a grunting sound, slowly opening her eyes. Magnus helped her up explaining how they'd defeated the monster. He then looked around at the unconscious man, not recognizing him.  
“What is it?” Alec asked looking at Magnus.  
“There were these vampires that saved my life when I first came to this world...or I think they were vampires. Their ship looked a lot like this one and they were speaking that other language. Anyway, they took me on their ship and gave me food. I was kind of hoping that this was the same ship, but it’s not. I wonder if they’re all gone” Magnus explained.  
“What happened?” Izzy asked.  
“Sin came up near us. I made it out ok, but I don’t know what happened to their ship”  
“Was there a person named Raphael on that ship?” Izzy asked, sounding hopeful.  
“I don’t know. They were all speaking in that language I don't understand…” Magnus said.  
“I see…” Izzy said.  
“So who’s Raphael?” Magnus asked.  
“He was a good friend of ours when we were younger” Alec said.  
“One day he went on a field trip to Djose temple with Jace and our little brother Max…On their way there, Sin attacked. Jace had left Max with Raphael for a minute and when he got back both of them were gone” Alec finished with sadness in his eyes.  
“They found Max's body on the shore of Djose…We later found out that Raphael had survived and disappeared…Jace hates him, he blames him for what happened to our brother…” Alec continued. He was looking down at his hands not meeting Magnus eyes. Izzy had a tear streaming down her face.  
“We don’t blame anyone for what happened…We just wish that Raphael would come back home” Izzy said.  
They all stood there in silence for a while. Magnus didn’t even know what to say.  
“The game!” Izzy suddenly gasped. They all seemed to wake up from their thoughts, they quickly got off the ship, making their way back to the stadium. There was only a few minutes left of the game, Magnus and the others stopped at a TV showing Jace making his was towards the other goal. He dodged a tackle before shooting. Magnus let out a happy sound when Jace scored, ending the game at 3-2.  
“WE WON!”  
Magnus and the others rushed to the locker rooms where the team was looking exhausted from the match. Jace was lying on a bench holding his left arm close to his body.  
“Sure you’re alright cap’n?” one of the players asked.  
“The final starts in a few minutes. You sure you can play?”  
“Miss me?” Magnus asked stepping into the room smirking. Alec came up behind him.  
“Alec, are you ok?” Jace asked, trying to sit up but groaned.  
“I’m fine, you don’t look that good though buddy” Alec said looking at his brother.  
“How can you let some vampires kidnap you?” Jace said with disgust in his voice.  
“Hey, let it go all right?” Magnus said before the whole thing could turn ugly.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t go near any vampires, okay? They’re trouble” Jace said closing his eyes.  
“The game starts soon. Ready?” he then asked looking over at Magnus.  
“Let me at them!” Magnus said with determination.  
Jace stood up with difficulty.  
“I got something to tell you boys” he said, addressing the team.  
“After this game…I’m retiring. I promised myself that this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I’m quitting blitzball. But you know…since we’re here, we might as well win!” to that, the whole team cheered.  
“Now, I’m warming up the bench. Magnus is taking my place” the whole team gave a last cheer before heading out to the stadium leaving Jace in the locker rooms. Alec joined his brother sitting down on the bench beside him.  
“You really gave the match your all, didn’t you?” he said looking at his brother in concern.  
“Yes, I really want to win this tournament Alec…”  
“Let me help you with that arm, ok?”  
Jace nodded holding out his arm to Alec who helped take away the pain with some of his healing magic.  
“Thanks, it feels much better” Jace said stretching his arm carefully.  
“So…Magnus huh?” he then said looking Alec who blushed.  
“He’s…different” Alec mumbled. Jace was about to say something but the TV announced the beginning of the final match making them both stand up watching the TV intently.


	12. Ragnor

“Who could’ve imagined! A championship finale between these two teams” the commentator said, as the teams swam to their places in the arena. Magnus saw that the other team was the mean people they’d met outside of Kilika temple. He was about to shake the hand of the other teams captain, but he just laughed at the gesture showing Magnus the ‘looser’ sign.  
Oh, how mature Magnus thought rolling his eyes.  
The game started at the sound of a whistle. Magnus caught the ball, passing it to another teammate. He soon learned that the other team didn’t play fair. A few minutes in they were loosing 0-1. With determination, Magnus tackled the ball out of the other team swimming with all his strength closer to their goal. Two players were blocking him. Magnus smirked throwing the ball straight at one of the players heads making it bounce back to him. He then did the Asmodeus shot making the whole audience gasp as the ball reached its target at lightning speed. The referee called half-time leaving the game at 1-1. They made their way back to the locker rooms.  
“Zone defense boys! Stop those shots” Jace said to them.  
“And you…” Jace said smiling at Magnus.  
“Get the ball and just shoot like crazy!”  
Back out on the field Magnus could hear the audience cheering for them, not believing that they were this good. Magnus scored another goal after a while and then asked for a time out from the referee. Magnus ran to the locker rooms.  
“What are you doing?! We’re winning” Jace said.  
“You go! Take my place! You deserve this win!” Magnus said pushing him out of the locker room. Jace smiled running out to the arena. The crowd cheered loudly when they saw Jace, yelling ‘JACE’ ‘JACE’ ‘JACE’. There was a few minutes left of the game and Jace managed to score one more goal before the referee called game over. The crowd went wild and Magnus jumped up and down in happiness running out and jumping back into the arena. The others had met him in the corridor but Jace was still floating around in the water, not able to believe that they’d won. Just as Magnus reached him three monsters came swimming towards them. Magnus had his necklace on and Jace grabbed the blitzball, using it as a weapon. Fire didn’t work under water and lightning would be too dangerous to use so Magnus tried different movements until one of the monsters suddenly turned to ice. They fought their way through the monsters, trying to swim to the edge where they could jump out.

Meanwhile Alec and the others had made their way up to the audience. It was complete chaos with people running around in all directions. They all had their weapons ready.  
“What’s happening?” Alec said looking around with wide eyes shooting down a flying monster with an arrow. 

Magnus and Jace got out of the water, running up the stands until they saw a middle aged man, using magic against a monster with no difficulty. When the monster died and Magnus and Jace got closer they suddenly recognized the man.  
“Ragnor!?”  
“Sir Ragnor!?”  
They both said at the same time. Magnus looked at Jace.  
“So, you do know him?”  
“Yeah, he’s the best guardian there ever was!” Jace said excitedly.  
They made their way to Ragnor, but before any of them got the chance to speak a big flying monster came at them.  
“Give me a break!” Magnus said getting ready to use some magic. Before any of them got a chance to fight the monster, it died. Magnus looked around for the source and gasped when he saw Sebastian standing beside a big hideous aeon. The aeon was nothing like the ones Alec had summoned. This aeon had chains hanging from it. It had black eyes and its whole body was wrapped in bandages, like a mummy. It looked like something that had crawled straight out of hell. It radiated power like nothing Magnus had ever experienced and took care of all the monsters in the blink of an eye.  
The whole stadium was being emptied of people, Magnus and Ragnor lost track of Jace in the chaos. They made their way to the market square by the café. 

Alec and the others had stopped a little further away, by the steps leading to the Mi'ihen Highroad where they would journey next.  
“Sorry for making you wait Alec. I had some promises to keep. From now on I’m your full-time guardian” Jace said hugging his brother.  
“Any news on what happened back there?” Jace asked Izzy.  
“Not really, we don’t know where the monsters came from. Measter Valentine is safe and sound thanks to king Sebastian. That’s about it”  
“King Sebastians aeon…It was so powerful” Alec said looking at the others with wonder in his eyes.

Back at the market square Magnus grabbed Ragnor by his shirt.  
“Hey, you! Don’t just stand there! All of this is your fault! Me getting swallowed by Sin! Ending up here! Not being able to go back to Alicante! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!” he yelled at his old friend. To Magnus surprise Ragnor just laughed and laughed. Magnus let go of Ragnors shirt taking a step back.  
“Who are you? It feels like I don’t even know you! You knew my father, didn’t you?” Magnus said.  
“Yes”  
“And you also knew Alecs father?”  
“That’s correct”  
“But…but that’s impossible” Magnus said. He felt like his head was spinning from all of this, he didn’t know what or who to believe anymore.  
“There’s nothing impossible about it” Ragnor said in his flat tone.  
“Asmodeus, Robert and I…together we defeated Sin ten years ago” Ragnor said turning around, looking at Magnus.  
“Then I went to Alicante…where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you here” Magnus rubbed his hands to his face frustrated.  
“Why did it have to be me?” Magnus didn’t care that he sounded like a little child at that moment.  
“Asmodeus asked me to”  
Magnus head shot up, looking at Ragnor.  
“Is he alive?”  
Ragnor looked up at the sky before answering.  
“It depends on what you mean by alive…he is no longer human. But then again…I felt something of Asmodeus there in that shell, didn’t you?” Ragnor asked looking at Magnus again.  
“You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin”  
Magnus was looking at Ragnor, not understanding at all what he was talking about. Then it hit him. Making Magnus put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head not wanting to believe it.  
“It can’t be…”  
“It is. Sin is Asmodeus”  
Magnus started to freak out because deep down, he knew Ragnor was telling the truth.  
“No! That’s ridiculous! No way! I don’t believe you!” he turned his back to Ragnor clenching his fist.  
“It’s the truth and you know it. You’ll see for yourself” Ragnor said with a softer voice this time.  
“Come with me” Ragnor said making Magnus scoff.  
“And if I say no?”  
“Every story must have an ending”  
“I don’t care about your stories!” Magnus yelled.  
“I see, sorry you feel that way. Come or don’t come, it’s your decision” Ragnor said, back to using his flat voice. Magnus let out a frustrated yell.  
“What am I supposed to say?! You tell me it’s my decision…But I don’t have a choice, DO I! You’re the only one who can tell me what’s going on so I have to go with you!” Magnus kicked a box in frustration that was standing near them. Ragnor just smirked.  
“Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?”  
Magnus closed his eyes in defeat.  
“Ragnor?” he then said quietly.  
“Will I ever go home? Back to Alicante?”  
“That’s up to Asmodeus” Ragnor said starting to walk away.  
“I’m going to go offer my services to Alec, come” he said over his shoulder not waiting for an answer.


	13. Chocobos

“You think he's going to stay here?” Jace asked looking back from where they’d come.  
“Sir Ragnor knows him apparently. You were right, he did meet someone he knew” Clary said.  
“Do you think he’ll find a way back to Alicante?” Alec asked hopefully.  
“I don’t know. In any case, I’ll miss having him around” Jace said smiling sadly.  
“He’s still in town, isn’t he? I think I’ll go see him…” Alec turned around but stopped when he saw Ragnor and Magnus making their way to them.  
“Sir Ragnor?” Alec said, sounding chocked.  
“Alec. I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?” Ragnor said.  
“Seriously?” Jace asked with wide eyes.  
“You refuse?” Ragnor asked, raising his eyebrows.  
“No, no! Of course I accept. Right everyone?” Alec said looking at the others.  
“O-of course!” Izzy stammered.  
“But…why?” Clary asked.  
“I promised Robert” Ragnor said, shrugging.  
“You promised our father? Thank you, sir Robert! You’re welcome to join us” Alec bowed his head in respect.  
“And…he comes too” Ragnor took hold of Magnus arm pulling him forward.  
“This one I promised Asmodeus”  
“Is sir Asmodeus alive?” Alec asked, sounding hopeful.  
“Can’t say. I haven’t seen him in ten years”  
“I…see” Alec said looking down at his feet.  
“You’ll meet eventually” Ragnor said giving Alec a small smile.  
“What’s our itinerary?” Ragnor turned to the girls. While they were talking, Alec caught Magnus eyes signalling for him to follow. They took a few steps away from the others and Alec smiled at him.  
“Watch this” Alec said, putting his fingers in his mouth and blowing. He whistled out loud taking Magnus by surprise.  
“Hey, you got pretty good” Magnus said giving him a small smile.  
“You sound sad” Alec said furrowing his brows.  
“Yeah, maybe”  
“Wanna scream?” Alec said nudging him with his arm.  
“I really don’t think that’s going to help this time” Magnus chuckled.  
“You know what? It’s embarrassing to say this myself…” Alec said, fiddling with this shirt sleeves.  
“But summoners and their guardians are kind of like the worlds ray of light. A lot of people depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I’m feeling sad, I know it’s hard. So…” Alec smiled clapping his hands together.  
“Let’s see what you can do!”  
“What?” Magnus said confused.  
“Come on!” Alec smiled tilting his head. Magnus thought he looked like a cute puppy, which melted his heart a little. He then forced a smile on his face, making Alec laugh.  
“This is weird!” Magnus said letting out a small chuckle.  
“Next, try laughing out loud!” Alec said. Magnus groaned smiling to himself. He then took a deep breath and let out a fake laugh making the others look at him like he was crazy. Alec joined him and they both laughed as hard as they could, until they started laughing for real. They sounded like crazy people. Magnus felt so much better, forgetting all about his father for a minute.  
“Um…thank you” Alec said wiping away a tear from his eye from all the laughing.  
“For what?” Magnus asked confused.  
“I want my journey to be full of laughter” Alec said sounding a bit sad, but smiled soon again.  
“If we should get separated, just whistle…I’ll come running. I promise” Alec said looking Magnus deep in the eyes.  
“Hey! Crazy people. If you’re done having a meltdown lets get going!” Jace yelled shaking his head at them.  
“Yes. Sorry” Alec said blushing a little.  
“Now we’ll go to the temple at Djose first making our way down the Mi’ihen highroad” Izzy said leading the way up the stairs. At the top was a long straight road, leading into the distance. Making their way down the road, Magnus could see some ruins.  
“These ruins are from an ancient city, they are a terrible testament of Sin’s power. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mud puppies” an old man said, coming up behind them.  
“But I believe that humans are the only ones able to defeat Sin” Alec said, making the old man smile.  
“I’m relieved to hear you say that summoner Alec…Where are my manners? I’m Maechen, a scholar. I’m on a journey, studying the history of our world. Seeking its stories and secrets, My travels have taken me to many places and I am troubled by what I have seen…Fragile smiles on people’s faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you Summoner Alec. Give them a reason to rejoice once more” he said smiling sadly at Alec.  
“I will try my best” Alec replied.  
“Then I’ll wish you a safe journey. Perhaps we’ll run into each other on the road again” with that, he took his leave. 

Magnus and the others continued down the highroad. Suddenly, two big yellow birds came running at them in full speed. Magnus yelped running behind Alec, grabbing onto the back of his shirt and using him as a shield. Alec, Izzy and Clary started laughing. Izzy had tears in her eyes from looking at Magnus scared face and Clary had an arm over her stomach.  
“What the heck is that!” Magnus demanded pointing at the birds, who had stopped a few feet away from them. He was still standing behind Alec, and was standing on his toes to look at the birds over his shoulder.  
“They’re chocobos!” Izzy said happily, making her way to the birds. She reached out her hand to one of them that gladly let her stroke it’s beak. Magnus looked over at Jace whose face had gone really pale. Clary started laughing again as she too looked at Jace.  
“Jace has always been afraid of chocobos” Alec whispered over his shoulder to Magnus. Magnus then apologized to Alec for his reaction, feeling his cheeks coloring from embarrassment and letting go of Alecs shirt.  
“That’s Ok. I knew you’d be a great guardian” he said smirking at Magnus who gasped punching him teasingly on the arm. Magnus looked over at Ragnor who was watching them, shaking his head as he turned around continuing down the road as if nothing had happened.  
“Come on Magnus!” Izzy said still stroking the birds. Magnus smiled running to Izzy to feel the yellow feathers under his fingers.  
“They’re beautiful” he said as he noticed how their feathers had a gold shimmer to them in the sun. The birds then seemed to have had enough and continued their way in the direction from where Magnus and the others had come. Jace’s eyes widened when he saw the birds coming towards him.  
“Nonononononono” he said running to the side ducking his head as the birds ran past him. Magnus started laughing making the others erupt in giggles too.  
“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Jace yelled, stomping past them all and following Ragnor.

They walked further down the road, Alec and Izzy were in deep conversation and Jace and Ragnor were up front leaving Magnus and Clary to bring up the rear.  
“So…” Magnus started looking over at the red headed girl.  
“What’s up with you and Jace?”  
Clarys eyes widened.  
“Wha…I mean…Nothing…” her cheeks were red and she was avoiding eye contact with Magnus.  
“Oh, come on! I have eyes. I know what flirting is and I know what it looks like when people like each other” Magnus smiled at her kindly.  
“I just…I don’t know what’s going on between us…he’s not really the type of person who talks about his feelings” Clary said looking down at her feet.  
“But you like him?” Magnus asked.  
“Well…I…yes, I do” she whispered.  
“Okay so here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to tell him how you feel, grab him by the shirt and kiss him” Clary looked at him as if he was mad.  
“I can’t do that! I don’t even know if he feels the same! We’ve grown up together, I don’t want to make it awkward between us…he’s one of my best friends…” before Magnus could answer they stopped when they noticed the others doing so too. A little girl with her mom wanted to talk to Alec.  
“You’re a summoner?” the little girl asked in awe. Alec crunched down so he was level with the girl, giving her a smile that made his eyes wrinkle in that cute way that made Magnus weak in the knees.  
“Yes I am. My name is Alec, what’s yours”  
“I’m Madzie” the girl said.  
“Nice to meet you Madzie”  
“Are you going to bring us the calm?” Madzie asked tilting her head.  
“I will try my best to do that, yes” the little girl made a happy noise and started to run around Alec, giggling.  
“We’re looking forward to another calm. I wish you all good luck on your journey” Madzies mother said smiling at them. 

“What’s the calm?” Magnus asked as they were walking again.  
“The calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears” Izzy explained.  
“Wait…what?” Magnus asked confused.  
“Sin dies and is reborn” Alec said.  
“Oh. Now I get it. I thought it was weird, your dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin is still here. It didn’t make much sense until now!” Magnus said.  
“Wait…if it just comes back…” Magnus started but was interrupted by Alec.  
“Don’t say it isn’t worth it…because it is. Even if it is just for a little while, people can sleep at night without being afraid. That kind of time, is worth anything…”  
Magnus nodded, understanding. 

It felt like they were walking forever and Magnus feet were starting to hurt.  
“…we’ll beat Sin in any way we can” a man was talking to a woman.  
“But the teachings say…” the woman tried but was interrupted by the man.  
“Enough!” the man said, walking away. The woman looked sad.  
“Are you alright?” Alec asked her. When she looked up and saw who it was she gasped and bowed her head.  
“Summoner Alec! It is an honor to meet you. My name is Maia”  
“What was all that about?” Jace said gesturing to where the man had just disappeared.  
“I heard they were going to use forbidden machinery! I had to try and stop them…” Maia said looking frustrated.  
“Why?” Magnus asked.  
“The use of machinery is strictly forbidden in the teachings” Izzy said.  
“Let them use whatever they want. They still won’t defeat Sin” Ragnor said, looking bored.  
“It’s not about beating Sin! The teachings must be upheld” Maia said  
“Well you can’t put yourself down!” Clary said, smiling at Maia.  
“You’re absolutely right. I will go and try to talk to them again. Please have a safe journey!” Maia said running after the man.

Magnus and the others finally reached a shop/motel.  
“We rest here” Ragnor said already making his way to it.  
“But this shop is run by vampires!” Jace said looking angry.  
“Is that a problem” Ragnor challenged.  
“They kidnapped Alec in Luca!” Jace said.  
“Where were her guardians?” Ragnor asked turning around again, going into the shop. Magnus patted Jace on the back before following Ragnor. When he got a room he collapsed on the bed, falling asleep immediately.


	14. Sunset

After a while Magnus was just rolling around in his bed. He decided to go outside for a bit to get some fresh air. As he got outside his eyes widened. He was looking at the most beautiful sunset he'd ever seen, and Alec was sitting on a hill looking out over the water. The sunset was different from the one they’d seen in Kilika. Here, it was quiet – almost gentle. Magnus made his way to Alec smiling.  
“What are you up to?” he said as he got closer. Magnus thought he saw Alec put something in his pocket before he looked around at him and smiled.  
“It’s beautiful…” Alec said looking at the sunset. Magnus nodded before he sat down next to Alec.  
“I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful…living with a smile on my face every day”  
“Well…you can once you beat Sin, right?” Magnus said.   
Alec smiled sadly looking down at his hands.  
“But then a new Sin will be born anyway” Alec said.  
“Well then you can just beat it again!”   
“I…wish I could”   
“Hey, you can! Trust me. You’re the best summoner out there” Magnus said nudging Alecs arm.  
“Alexander, why does Sin always come back?”  
“Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we’ve atoned” Alec explained.  
“How do we do that?” Magnus asked with furrowed brows.   
“What did we do that was so bad in the first place? Was it using a lot of machines or something? But…was that such a bad thing, really?” Magnus asked.  
“It’s funny…ever since I was young, I never questioned it. But now that you ask me if it is that bad or not…I don’t know” Alec said looking at Magnus. Alec then stood up, stretching his arms over his head which made his shirt ride up exposing his lower stomach. Magnus tried not to stare but this man was just too beautiful. He then stood up too, poking Alec in the stomach which made him yelp in surprise. Magnus laughed at his reaction.  
“You know…during a game, you have to think of blitzball and nothing else. You can’t think ‘that’s a cute girl or boy in the fifth seat from the right’ and you can’t be thinking about where you’re going to go on that date, because the minute you do. That’s when you lose! So what I mean is…you shouldn’t worry so much Alexander. After we beat Sin, that’s when you can worry about the future” Magnus said smiling at Alec.  
“I guess…” Alec said nodding.  
“But how are we supposed to beat something big like that” Magnus said gesturing with his hands.  
“The final summoning” Alec said.  
“It’s the only way to defeat Sin. With it, we can call the Final Aeon. That’s the goal of a summoners pilgrimage. The Fayth of the final summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their pilgrimage. At the world edge…in Alicante”   
“Wait…In Alicante?” Magnus asked looking at Alec in disbelief.   
“He means the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago” Ragnor said coming up behind them.  
“You sure it’s ruins?” Magnus asked sounding hopeful.  
“That’s what I’ve heard” Alec said.  
“You’ll see it for yourself soon enough” Ragnor said.  
“Both of you come back inside. You need to rest” he said before making his way back inside.  
“You’ll come with us…to Alicante?” Alec said moving closer to Magnus. Magnus swallowed looking into Alecs eyes.  
“Yeah, I’ll go” Magnus whispers.  
“I want to see it with my own eyes”   
Alec nodded. He then suddenly pushed a stray hair behind Magnus ear that had fallen down to his forehead. He then blushed that adorable way he always did before he cleared his throat and taking a step back.   
“We should probably head inside” Alec said scratching the back of his neck. Magnus felt brave, so he took Alecs hand leading him back inside. They said their good nights and made their way to their own rooms. It took a while for Magnus to fall asleep again because of the stupid grin on his face and his racing heartbeat.

The next morning, Magnus and the others woke up to a scream.  
“Someone help! The chocobos!”  
Magnus ran out of his room seeing that the others had done the same.   
“What’s going on?” Clary asked the others.   
“Only one way to find out” Ragnor said, making his way outside. The others looked at one another before following Ragnor. The ground shook as they got outside. Chocobos were running in all directions, clearly afraid of something. Magnus turned around and saw a big monster with long arms standing up on the roof of the shop. It had a chocobo gripped tightly in one of its strong hands. As it saw them, it let out a roar and threw the now dead bird away before it jumped down from the roof.   
“We should try to surround it!” Alec said to the others.   
The monster seemed to get confused as they surrounded it and approached it from all sides until it suddenly charged. It had its long arms outstretched as it pushed Izzy, Jace and Magnus closer to a steep ledge that had a 70 foot drop to the bottom. They managed to roll under its arms before the drop. Alec shot an arrow at its head which landed right in its eye, making it roar out in pain and swaying its arms back and forth dangerously.   
“Magnus! Help me surround it with water” Ragnor yelled to Magnus.  
“I don’t know how to shoot water!”  
“Use both of your hands!”  
Magnus put up both of his hands, trying different movements before water shot out of his hands. Ragnor did the same and a ball of water started to form around the monster, making it slower.  
“Alec, use an aeon!” Ragnor yelled. Alec nodded summoning the fire aeon. Ragnor and Magnus rushed to the side as Alecs aeon smacked the monster hard in the face, making it fall on its back. Magnus was about to go and help but Ragnor held him back.  
“No. Aeons fight alone, if you interfere it will think it’s being dismissed” he explained.   
The aeon didn’t seem to have a problem against the monster. It was a lot stronger and the fight ended with the aeon pushing the monster down the steep drop, making pyreflies fly up into the air. Alec smiled at the aeon giving it a little bow of his head before it vanished again.   
“Thank you so much for saving the chocobos!” the woman who’d screamed for help said shaking all of their hands.  
“If there is anything I can do for you then please…” she said.  
“It’s our pleasure to help. If we need anything, we’ll make sure to ask you” Alec said kindly.   
“Wait! I know how I can help!” the woman said jumping up and down in happiness.  
“These chocobos have been trained, meaning that you can ride them! It will speed up your journey! You’ll have to let them go at the end of the highroad though, so they don’t get lost” she smiled at them. Izzy let out a squeal in excitement making Alec cover his ears.  
“REALLY? We can ride them?” Izzy asked with the biggest smile on her face.  
“Yes, of course! Come, I’ll show you” the woman said leading them towards a flock of birds. Everyone except Jace followed. His face was drained of color and his eyes were wide.  
“Wha-what do you me-mean ride the birds?” he said with a shaky voice making Alec let out a laugh.  
“There’s six of you and we have four birds here at the moment. We could wait for two more or you can sit two and two on the bigger birds” the woman explained.   
“I WANT MY OWN BIRD!” Izzy yelled already running to one of the smaller ones and stroking its beak. The bird seemed to understand what was happening as it let out a happy sound, jumping up and down. Ragnor seemed determined to also have his own bird, stroking the beak of the other smaller one.   
“Come on big guy! I’ll keep you safe” Clary said to Jace taking his hand, marching up to a bird with a protesting Jace.   
“No. no. no. no. no” Jace said, sounding scared out of his wits. The bird made a happy sound as they approached, nudging Jace with its beak. Jace let out a yell, running behind Clary.  
“Oh honestly Jace! This is the kindest creature there is! Just stroke its beak, you’ll see” Clary said taking his hand and moving it to its beak. Jace had his eyes closed and jumped a bit at the contact with the bird. Jace opened one eye looking at the bird who enjoyed the attention letting out more happy sounds. Jace then smiled putting his other hand carefully in its feathers, stroking it.  
“Hey…It’s not so bad” that was until the woman helped him up on the bird, which made him panic again. He calmed down when Clary was lifted in front of him so that he could hold on to her for dear life. Magnus locked eyes with Clary, sending her a wink which made her blush.  
“So…I guess that leaves you and me” Alec said biting his lower lip.  
Magnus stared at Alec for longer than he should. He really wanted to be the one to bite that plump lip instead. The woman had helped all the others up on their birds and cleared her throat when she saw the two men staring at each other, making Alec blush and look away. Alec was helped on the bird first, making Magnus climb up behind him. When the bird stood up Magnus eyes widened.  
“Ok…I think I understand Jace now…” Magnus said letting out a surprised yelp as the bird started walking, making them sway from side to side. Alec laughed at Magnus reaction.  
“Just hold on to me and you’ll be fine”   
They waved a good bye to the woman and made their way forward, there was still a bit of the highroad left. The birds suddenly started running. And they were fast. Magnus heard Jace yell.  
“I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE”  
Magnus would have laughed if he hadn’t been so scared himself. As their bird ran after the others, Magnus circled his arms around Alec and held on tightly. In other circumstances, he would have thought that this was a great opportunity to feel Alecs abs. But he was scared for his life on a big bird so he had other things on his mind. When they finally reached the end of the highroad, Magnus got off the bird and backed away from it.  
“My ass is sore…” he mumbled making Alec let out a laugh. Jace stumbled down from their bird, making him fall on his face. Izzy laughed so hard that it made her too fall of her bird, which only made her laugh more. When everyone seemed to calm down, they could see that they weren’t alone...


	15. Pretend you didn't see them

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m a summoner!” Camille was saying to a guard, sounding angry.  
“Sorry, ma’am! No exceptions” the guard answered.  
“You dare impede a summoner’s pilgrimage?” she said, glaring at the guard.  
“I’m sorry. But there can be no exceptions” the man said again, standing his ground.  
“You’re useless!” Camille spat. She turned around and saw Magnus and the others.  
"What are you looking at?!" she spat at them and stomped past the.

A big carriage that was pulled by chocobos arrived at the gate that the man was guarding.  
“This is the last of them!” the man in the carriage said.  
“Go on through!” the guard said, signalling for the carriage to continue forward.  
Magnus saw that they were transporting monsters with the same scales as Sin.  
The guard saw them approaching.  
“I’m sorry I can’t let you pass”  
“You’re a summoner an his guardians? I’m sorry for the inconvenience”  
“It’s alright” Alec said giving the guard a smile. They were about to move to the side when three people approached. They were all really surprised to see Sebastian walking towards them with two seelie guards. Magnus felt anger boiling inside him at just the sight of Sebastian. He may have been the seelie king but that didn’t make Magnus trust him. At all. The others bowed as Sebastian reached them. One of his guards eyed Magnus as he didn’t bow. Jace pinched him in the side, making him give a small bow of his head.  
“So, we meet again summoner Alec” Sebastian said in that sleazy voice of his.  
“Oh…right…yes?” Alec stuttered then ducked his head in embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled.  
“You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?” he asked eying Alec up and down again. This time, Izzy saw it too. Her eyes widened but she didn’t say anything.  
“Well…” Alec said looking behind him at the guard who wouldn’t let them pass.  
“I see” Sebastian said, making his way past them to the guard.  
“King Sebastian. Let me show you to the command center!” The guard said, standing up straight.  
“Hold. I have a request” Sebastian said.  
“Yes your grace?”  
“I need to have summoner Alec and his guardians let through to the command center”  
“But…but king Sebastian, sir” the guard stammered.  
“Do not worry. I will take full responsibility” Sebastian said smirked.  
“Very well, they may pass” the guard said, giving up on the arguing.  
Sebastian then turned to Alec and the others.  
“It is done”  
“Thank you, your grace” Alec said bowing again.  
“I’ll see you later then, handsome” Sebastian said before turning around, making his way to the command center. Magnus was fuming. Who did this guy think he was? He didn’t even notice that the others were already moving.  
“Who does he think he is?” he muttered.  
“He’s the seelie king. Better get used to it!” Jace said. He too was looking a little uncomfortable by Sebastians obvious flirting with his brother. But he too, stayed quiet like Izzy.

“All hail, king Sebastian” a guard announced at the other side of the gate.  
“Brave people! I’m happy to see downworlders and men fighting together against Sin! Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength. I, king Sebastian will bear witness to your deeds today!”  
“Sir!” they all said together bowing their heads.  
“What’s going on?” Jace asked confused.  
“Why’s king Sebastian backing this mission? They’re using machine driven weapons! They’re violating the teachings!” he said glaring at the fighters that were checking the weapons. Magnus could see all the different people that were joining this mission. He could see vampires, seelies, warlocks, ware wolves and ordinary men like them.  
“Even going against the teachings they’re willing to risk it for the greater good and I think king Sebastian sees that too” Alec said. Jace made frustrated sounds, looking at his sister.  
“Izzy?”  
“I can only speculate…”  
“Ask him yourself” Ragnor said looking unimpressed. Sebastian made his way back to them, having dismissed the guards. His eyes fell on Ragnor this time.  
“Ah, sir Ragnor. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you’ve been doing these past ten years”  
“I’ve got nothing to say about it” Ragnor said coldly, walking away from the group.  
“Right…” Sebastian said, looking annoyed.  
“Sir Ragnor must be a great asset as a guardian” Sebastian turned to Alec.  
“Yes, your grace” Alec said nervously.  
“Please, there’s no need for formalities”  
“Excuse me…king sir Sebastian? Why is your Lordship…presently…present here…sir?” Jace stammered. Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
“Please, speak as you normally would”  
“Isn’t this operation against the teachings? Aren’t you going to stop them?” Jace asked, standing up straighter now.  
“It’s true, I should” Sebastian said pursing his lips. Jace nodded.  
“However…Both men and the downworld wish peace for this world. This operation Mi’ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to the teachings, their intentions are pure. And I Sebastian – the person, not the seelie king, as a citizen of this world. I wish them well in their endeavor”  
“But, using the weapons…That’s bad, isn’t it?” Jace asked.  
“Then pretend you didn’t see them” Sebastian said smirking. Some of the others gasped at his reply.  
“Beg your pardon, but that’s not something a seelie king should say!” Clary said looking scandalized.  
“Then pretend I didn’t say it” Sebastian said calmly.  
“You’re kidding!” Jace said drawing a hand through his hair, looking stressed.  
Sebastian then took his leave without saying anything else.  
Magnus hated Sebastian from the first time he laid eyes on him. But some of the things he said that day…they made a lot of sense to Magnus.  
A young man then came running towards them.  
“Mister Alec sir?” he asked them.  
“That’s me” Alec said, chuckling at the boys words.  
“King Sebastian requests your presence at the command center. Take that road there and follow it until you see a lift! It’s not far!” the boy said, running back the way he came. Alec looked at the others with his eyebrows raised. Ragnor nodded to him which seemed to calm Alec down. Guards followed them all the way to the command center, taking care of monsters along the way. Once they reached the lift, the guards bowed their heads and ran back the way they came. Outside, the weapons were standing in a row, pointing out at the open ocean. Jace looked mad, he neared one of the weapons.  
“Curse these!” Jace said kicking the weapon hard. It only made Jace hop around with a hurt foot. Magnus neared the edge, overlooking a beach. A lot of people were standing on the beach, getting ready for battle. They were a mixture of downworlders and ordinary men. The carriage that had passed them earlier was being emptied. A monster came crawling out of it and was steered into a big cage where many more of the monsters were.  
"They're Sin spawn...Sin always comes back for them" Izzy explained to Magnus.

They were standing to the side, not really knowing where they should be.  
“It won’t work anyway” Jace muttered irritated.  
“Don’t say that…It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying the teachings. But the downworlders and the others – they’re doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid this world of Sin forever. That’s what we want too, isn’t it?” Alec said sadly.  
“Isn’t it?” he said again looking at his brother.  
“Hmph! All right, all right” Jace said, not wanting to argue about it.  
“But I still think the weapons are bad news. They’re forbidden for a reason!”  
Alec was about to respond but a girl came running towards them.  
“Summoner Alec! There you are! The command center is that way. Maester Valentine is also there” the girl said.  
“Maester Valentine too?” Alec asked sounding surprised.  
“Yes. Please hurry summoner Alec”  
They all followed the girl to the command center.  
“The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment” A guard standing outside of the command center said. He was a young boy looked mad and sounded irritated.  
“Um, you all right?” Clary asked the boy.  
“Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here”  
“If you want to prove yourself…first you must complete the tasks you are given” Ragnor said, already walking away into the command center. The boy seemed shocked by the answer but didn’t say anything. 

Inside Maester Valentine walked up to them.  
“Oh! I’d heard from king Sebastian, but I didn’t know if we’d actually meet” Valentine said, walking up to Ragnor and giving him a hug. Ragnor didn’t return the hug.  
“Good to see you Ragnor! Ten years, is it?” Valentine asked. Before Ragnor could answer, the boy from outside ran in.  
“All troops ready to move at your command, sir!” he said to Valentine.  
“Good. Dismissed”  
“Now. Tell me Ragnor, where have you been the last ten years?”  
“We don’t have time for this now, do we?” Ragnor said in a bored voice.  
“This plan won’t work, you know that. We’ll just let them dream a little longer” Valentine said to Ragnor with a lowered voice.  
“What?” Magnus said looking at Valentine with wide eyes.  
“Lord Valentine…” Sebastian interrupted with a warning voice.  
“Right. Proceed with the mission” Valentine said.  
“That Valentine, a maester?” Ragnor muttered when Valentine and Sebastian were out of earshot.  
“I heard that Ragnor” Valentine said over his shoulder stopping and turning back around.  
“A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?”  
“Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am” Ragnor answered, about to walk away.  
“Just tell me one thing: have you seen Alicante?”  
“Hmph” was all Ragnor said before joining the others again. 

“I kind of think we don’t belong here…” Alec said to Magnus looking awkward. Magnus just nodded.  
“It is time at last! We must tell the fighters waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The monsters may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you’re prepared to defend yourselves!” one of the fighters said.  
“Stay with Alec at all times” Ragnor muttered to Magnus.  
Magnus felt nervous. He really wanted for the fighters to succeed, but he had a feeling that this whole mission was going to go south real fast…


	16. Operation Mi'ihen

The ground started shaking. They were using the Sin spawn to lure Sin into the bay. One of the cages holding a monster cracked open, and the monster escaped. To Magnus's luck, the monster landed right in front of them. It was a tall monster with a small head at the top and another head at the bottom. Two arms shielded the bottom head if they tried to damage it.  
“We need to take out the arms first!” Ragnor yelled.   
Magnus, Alec and Izzy focused on one arm while the others attacked the other. Alec then shot arrows at the upper head, which stopped moving and turned grey. Ragnor shot a big fire bolt at the other head, killing the monster.   
The ground shook more violently. A big wave filled with more sin spawn was approaching the beach. The fighters drew their weapons and steered the big guns in that direction. Behind the wave, Sin appeared.   
“EVERYBODY FIRE!” someone shouted.   
The air was suddenly filled with loud sounds as hundreds of cannon-like weapons were fired at once. All the shots reached their target making Sin roar. Looking more closely, Magnus saw that none of the shots actually damaged Sin. The monster was suddenly building a big bright purple light that looked like a shield.   
“LOOK OUT!” Ragnor yelled to the others, making them run for cover.   
The big shield moved like a shock-wave out over the water and killed all the people on the beach. 

Alec slowly opened his eyes. He was laying face down by the cliffs edge. He slowly raised his head, looking around for the others. Turning around he saw Sebastian trying to fight off the same kind of monster they took care of earlier. Ragnor appeared from behind the monster and so they helped Sebastian fight. Sebastians magic attacks were so powerful that the monster died fast. Alec and Ragnor barely helped.  
“The others?” Alec asked in panic, frantically turning his head trying to locate the others. He ran to the edge of the cliff. Sin was still there, it had turned its attention on the fighters last big weapon. It was built on a high cliff, with people inside of it ready to shoot Sin. Once the weapon was loaded, they shot. Two beams shot out of it making the colossal monster back away a little. Sins shield seemed to budge. Alec was staring at the whole scene with wide eyes. After a while, Sins shield started to expand and a second shock wave made the big weapon explode. 

Magnus woke up on the beach. He slowly got up and put a hand over his mouth when he saw all the dead bodies lying all around the beach. When he tried to move he stumbled, looking down he saw that he had a cut on his leg that was bleeding. Halting his way down the beach, he tried to find the others. All he found were more dead bodies. He closed his eyes and leaned against a rock. Hearing a roar he looked out over the water and saw the retreating figure of Sin. Anger took over his whole body.   
“Don’t you run away from me!” he shouted at Sin and ran out to the water, too angry to feel the pain in his leg anymore. 

“Everyone stand back! I’ll summon” Alec yelled trying to do something to help.  
“You won’t hurt it” Sebastian said.  
“Your powers are still too weak”  
“But I must do something!” Alec said distressed.   
Sebastian just shook his head. Alec looked at Ragnor for support but he too shook his head. Alec ran his hands through his hair, looking back at Sins now retreating figure. 

Magnus swam and swam. He didn’t know how far or how long he swam but his anger for his father was driving him. He stopped when the pain in his leg returned. As he surfaced he could still see the beach. Cursing he made his way back, struggling with his hurt leg. On the beach he blacked out from the blood loss…

“What?” his father said to Magnus.  
“They say you don’t practice anymore, that you’re going to retire” a ten year old Magnus said to his father.  
“Let them talk. I’m still the best!”  
“They say you’re no good because you drink all the time” Magnus mumbled, not meeting his fathers eyes.  
“I can quit drinking whenever I want!”   
“Then do it now” Magnus argued.  
“What did you say?!” his father sounded angry.  
“You just said you can!”  
“Hah. Tomorrow maybe…”  
“Why not today?” Magnus voice sounded small.   
“Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow?” Asmodeus said, sounding smug. Magnus didn’t answer.  
“There he goes again…crying!” 

Magnus thought he sensed his father this time. Somewhere. But maybe it was just Sins toxin playing tricks on his mind.   
When he opened his eyes this time, Ragnor was standing beside him and he could see Alec doing a sending for the deceased in the distance.   
“I see you’re still here” Ragnor said.   
“Huh?” Magnus asked, confused.  
“Many stories ended here today…But, yours goes on” Ragnor said walking away as he always did.   
“What?” Magnus asked without getting an answer. Sin had come and gone but he was still here, in this world.   
When he stood up he saw that his leg was healed. Alec must have healed it, Magnus thought. He saw Izzy standing close by so he made his way to her. She heard him come and turned to him smiling.  
“You were in contact with Sin again. Are you okay?” she asked looking concerned.   
“I feel fine…Do you know how I got here? The last thing I remember was blacking out by the shore line…” Magnus asked.  
“Yes. Alec found you and carried you over and healed your leg”   
Magnus blushed at the thought of Alec carrying him.  
“Oh…right” he just said, making Izzy smirk but she didn’t say anything. He heard Ragnor talking to Valentine.  
“A swift retreat” he said to Valentine in a sarcastic voice.   
“Are you satisfied?” he added.  
“What do you mean?” Valentine asked.   
“Those who turned from the teachings died, while the faithful live on” Ragnor said.  
“The past ten years have changed you, I see” Valentine said before he gestured for his guards to follow him, taking his leave. Sebastian didn’t follow, instead he turned to Alec.   
“You do not look so well” he said to Alec.   
“But now more than ever you must be the people’s strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you…are a summoner. You are this worlds hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?” Sebastian said.  
“Yes. I understand” Alec said weakly.   
“Are you afraid?” Sebastian asked, taking a step closer to Alec.   
“Alec, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon”   
Alec had no idea what to say to that so he stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Sebastian chuckled and put a hand on Alecs shoulder.  
“Until we meet again summoner Alec, farewell” he then said, following Valentine. 

“Sin is Asmodeus” Ragnor said to Magnus.  
“Yeah, for a while there I thought I could feel him” Magnus said, looking down at his feet.   
“But that doesn’t mean I believe you”   
“Sin is Asmodeus. He came here for you” Ragnor said to Magnus with a stern tone.   
“So he killed all those people just for a chance to see me?” Magnus asked angrily.   
“That’s what Sin does. He wanted to show that to you. Do you know why?” Ragnor asked calmly.  
“How am I supposed to know”  
“He did it so that you would kill him”   
Magnus looked at Ragnor.  
“What?”  
“As long as he is Sin, Asmodeus will keep killing. He wants you to stop him.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding!” Magnus said.  
“How do you know all of this anyway?”  
Ragnor laughed turning around and was about to walk away.  
“Hey! I’m not done talking to you! Don’t you run away!”   
“You’re the one running” Ragnor said over his shoulder, continuing to walk away.

As the whole gang was gathered again, they continued their journey down the road leading to the Djose temple.


	17. Messy hair

“Come on you two! Hurry up” Alec said over his shoulder to Magnus and Izzy who were slacking behind the others.  
“He’s awfully cheerful” Magnus said.  
“In dark times he must be. He has to shine bright. I’m so proud of him” Izzy said looking at her brother.   
“Now are dark times so Alec tries hard”  
“We should help him then” Magnus said.   
“If we start to worry, he only tries harder. So you shouldn’t frown! We must stay strong. All of us, together” Izzy said, smiling at Magnus and linking her arm with his. 

It wasn’t a long way to the temple from there. They ended up by a crossroad, one of them led to the temple and the other led to the Moonflow where they would head next.   
“How much longer until we reach Alicante?” Magnus asked the others.   
“It’s still quite far away” Jace said.   
“First down the Moonflow to Guadosalam. Then we have to cross the thunder plains to the temple of Machalania” Clary explained.   
“Oh, boy” Magnus said making Alec laugh.  
“And before that, we have the temple in Djose!” Alec said smiling at Magnus.   
“We can’t just skip all that? Can we?” Magnus asked.  
“No. I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the final aeon” Alec said.   
“That’s a summoners training. He has to prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning” Jace explained.  
“Must be tough Alexander” Magnus said.  
“I’ll be fine with you here” Alec said tilting his head with a smile before he turned around heading down the road that led to the temple.

“Hey, new guy” Ragnor said as the others had left.  
“Me?” Magnus asked.  
“Who else?”  
“What can I do for you boss?” Magnus asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
“Don’t tell Alec that you know about Sin and Asmodeus. You know him…He would distance himself from you. We do not want that” Ragnor said.  
“Right…but even if I did say something, no one would believe me” Magnus said, a little confused to what Ragnor meant.  
“Alec would”  
“You have a point…” Magnus said scratching at the back of his neck.   
“Come to think of it…why did I have to know about Asmodeus? What about my feelings?” Magnus asked with furrowed brows.   
“Better than you finding out at a critical moment, becoming emotional”   
“What? Me, emotional?” Magnus scoffed.  
“I heard you were quite the cry baby” Ragnor smirked and walked after the others. 

The Djose temple was built inside a mountain. When they got there, the ground shook as the mountain cracked into smaller rocks. They didn’t fall down though, they started circling the temple, connected by lightning it seemed.   
“Awesome!” Magnus said looking at the stones with wonder in his eyes.  
“The lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth” Izzy said, also looking at the floating rocks in awe.   
“That means another summoner’s already in there” Jace said.   
“Another summoner?” Alec said, sounding a bit worried.   
“What if it’s Camille?” Clary said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.   
“We have to hurry!” Alec said. 

They entered the temple and saw three people coming down the stairs that led to the chamber of the fayth. They were three men that all looked alike.   
“I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?” one of them said to Alec.  
“I’m summoner Alec form the isle of Besaid” Alec bowed his head.  
“As I thought!” the man said smiling.  
“The son of Lord Robert. You look a bit like him”  
“My father? You knew him?” Alec asked.  
“No. I never met him. Ah, my apologies. My name is Raj, I’m a summoner too. These are my brothers and my guardians” Raj gestured to the other two.   
“Since I was a child, I’ve always looked up to Lord Robert. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your fathers talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin” Raj said smiling at Alec.  
“I…I’m not really…I’ve only just become a summoner” Alec said blushing a bit.  
“Of course, I’ve no intention of losing, either” Raj said chuckling.  
“So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first?”  
“Very well then. I accept your challenge” Alec said shaking Raj’s hand.   
“Well then. I beg your leave. Good luck, to both of us!” Raj said before heading out of the temple with his brothers. The others made their way inside the temple and before Magnus could follow Raj came back inside.  
“Hey you” he said to Magnus.  
“Me?”  
“You’re Alecs guardian, right?” Raj asked, Magnus nodded.  
“We heard a curious rumor and I thought you should know. It seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimage and just…disappearing. It could just be the monsters that got to them but not so many so quickly…I don’t know more but just watch your back, okay?” Raj said.  
“Thank you for telling me!” Magnus said before following the others inside the temple.

Making their way through the cloister of trials, Magnus could see that lightning was all around the temple. They had to connect some wires to get the lightning to activate the lift. Riding the lift up they entered a small circular room that had a door leading to the chamber of the fayth. Alec made his way inside as the others tried to get comfortable while waiting for him. Just as the door closed behind Alec, Camille entered the chamber.  
“Well, well. You again” she said looking at them all with a piercing look.  
“Still traveling with quite the crowd I see”  
Camilles guardian looked at Ragnor and his eyes widened as he made his way to him.  
“What is it Bartello? You know this riff-raff?” Camille asked in a bored voice.  
“You are…sir Ragnor, no?” Bartello asked.  
“What of it?” Ragnor shot back.  
“Can…I shake your hand? You are the reason I became a guardian!” Bartello said, suddenly sounding like a teenager meeting his biggest fan. Ragnor laughed and let Bartello shake his hand.   
“Thank you sir! This means so much to me!” Bartello said looking at his hand in awe.  
“Calling the personal guardian to Lord Robert riff-raff?” Jace said to Camille sounding irritated.  
“And you call yourself a summoner?” Izzy said.  
“Ouch” Magnus muttered letting out a chuckle.  
“Bartello enough! Get back here” Camille all but fumed.   
They all waited for Alec but no one really said anything as Camille and Bartello also decided to wait there. About a half an hour later the door to the chamber opened, revealing a weak looking Alec. He sat down once he was past the door, breathing heavily. Izzy ran to him, helping him stand up.  
“You owe much to your father” Camille spat at Alec. Alec hadn’t even noticed her until now as he looked up confused.  
“All these guardians and Sir Ragnor too? And I hear king Sebastian is quite taken with you. The world must look different when you’re the son of lord Robert” Camille said sounding bored.   
“This has nothing to do with my father” Alec said.  
“I’m traveling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner!”  
“Oh, is that so?” Camille said raising her eyebrows.   
“Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won’t be able to protect you once the time comes” Camille said before she went inside the chamber. 

They checked in to the shop that was outside the temple and went to sleep before continuing their journey.

When Magnus woke up the next day, he went outside to look for the others. They were all there, except for Alec.  
“We’re just waiting for Alec, then we’ll leave” Clary said to Magnus.   
As the time went by, they started to wonder why Alec hadn’t showed up yet. Magnus decided to go check his room. He knocked carefully, softly calling Alecs name.   
“Alexander?” Magnus said but didn’t get an answer. He started to worry so he opened the door and was met by the most adorable scene he’d ever seen. Alec was fast asleep, with small snores coming out of him. His hair was a mess and he was curled up in a ball and his shirt had ridden up his stomach. Magnus stood there and just watched the beautiful man until he blushed thinking that he’d better wake Alec up now. He slowly made his way closer to the bed and put a hand on Alecs shoulder.  
“Alexander?” Magnus whispered.  
Alec mumbled something in his sleep and rubbed his nose with his hand. Magnus thought that was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He then shook Alec again and leaned closer to his face.  
“Alexander. Time to wake up”   
Alec opened his eyes slowly until he suddenly was about to sit up in a hurry, resulting in him knocking his head hard against Magnus head.   
“Ow!” Magnus said, rubbing at his head.  
“Oh my god! I’m so so sorry” Alec said with widening eyes while rubbing his own head.  
“Wh-What are you doing here?” Alec asked a little embarrassed as he was sitting in only his boxers and Magnus was so close to him.  
“I was sent to wake you up. We were getting worried when you didn’t turn up”   
Alec quickly got up and ran around the room in panic.   
“I-I’ll get ready right away! Just a moment!” Alec stammered.  
“Don’t worry. It’s okay” Magnus said in a kind voice. He then left Alec to change clothes and joined the others outside again. Alec came running out soon after looking frantic.   
“Yo! Sleepyhead!” Jace mocked his brother.  
“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Alec said to all of them with wide eyes. He then turned to Ragnor.  
“Please forgive me” he bowed his head.  
“Really there’s no rush…your hair big brother…” Izzy said letting out a laugh. Alecs hair was standing up in all directions. He frantically tired to flatten it somehow.  
“A summoner with bad hair! What’s the world coming to!” Jace asked with a hand over his heart chuckling.   
“You could have woken me up sooner!” Alec said, blushing.  
“We tried but with all that snoring…” Izzy teased, making everyone laugh.  
“Why is everyone picking on me today?” Alec mumbled, trying to fix his hair again. Even Ragnor laughed then.  
“You too sir Ragnor?” Alec asked, looking disbelieved.   
“Once summoner Alec fixes his hair, we leave!” Ragnor said sarcastically. Everyone laughed again making Alec blush even harder.  
Magnus hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. It was only later that he realized. The only one really laughing, was him. Laughing must have been the only thing keeping them all going Magnus thought.


	18. Shoopuf

They were standing at the same crossroad they had passed on their way here but they turned to the left this time.   
“So, where to next?” Magnus asked.  
“We cross the Moonflow” Izzy said.  
“Gotcha! Moonflow baby here we come” Magnus said excited making Alec laugh.  
The Moonflow was a path with hills surrounding it. Everything there was green and many flowers bloomed along the way. They ran into Maia along the way, stopping to say hello.  
“Good day everyone” Maia said, smiling at them.  
“We can all learn a lesson from what happened to the operation Mi'ihen…Only the truly faithful have a hope of defeating Sin”   
Nobody really knew what to answer so they kindly bid their farewell and continued down the road. 

“So…” Magnus said to Jace as they were walking next to each other.   
“Raj told me that summoners have been disappearing. Have you heard anything about that?”   
Jace raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“No, I haven’t. Did he say anything else about it?” Jace asked looking worried.   
“No he didn’t. He just warned me to watch our backs” Magnus told Jace. They both looked at each other with concern written on their faces.  
“We’ll have to keep our eyes open…” Jace said to which Magnus nodded. 

The path took them through a forest for a bit before they reached a lake.  
“Woah!” Magnus said when he looked out over the lake. It was filled with floating purple flowers that were in full bloom. Lights were rising up from the open flowers. They reminded Magnus a bit of pyreflies but they were smaller lights that disappeared after a while.   
“This is the Moonflow” Izzy said, crouching down by the shore line. Magnus whistled impressively.   
“These are moonlilies!” Clary said happily, pointing to the flowers.   
“They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls” Alec explained.  
“It makes the entire lake glow like a sea of stars”   
“Really?” Magnus said looking at the lake curiously.   
“I got an idea!” Magnus said, sounding excited.   
“We are not waiting till nightfall” Ragnor said before Magnus could continue. Magnus made a disappointed sound.  
“Then, once we beat Sin, we’re coming back!” Magnus said happily.  
No one answered or met Magnus’s eyes. There was a painful silence before anyone spoke again. Alec was staring at a moonlilie sadly. Ragnor walked away from the group and Jace clapped Magnus on the back.  
“Hey, we better hurry or we’ll miss the shoopuf!” Jace said.  
“Shoopuf? Is that some kind of boat?” Magnus asked.   
Jace smirked pointing the way Ragnor had went.  
“You’ll see soon enough”

Magnus let out a gasp.  
“Whoa, what the…whoa!” was all he could say. He was staring at a big animal that had a long trunk. It walked out to the water and Magnus could see people getting on its back where there was a big sort of basket where people could sit. Once the animal had all the people on board it made its way over the lake and another one took its place, ready for people to get on.   
“THAT is a shoopuf” Jace said laughing at Magnus reaction.  
“Whoa! Let’s ride! Come on let’s go!” Magnus said looking at the others excitedly.   
“We board as soon as we’re ready!” Jace said.   
“I haven’t ridden one in so long!” Alec said looking at the shoopuf, smiling.  
“What? You’ve been on one of these before?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec.   
“Well just once. Ten years ago with Clarys step father Luke”   
“Oh yeah and you were so excited that you fell off the shoopuf!” Izzy said laughing.   
“Luke was worried sick, the shoopuf had to rescue you with its trunk. Alec then thought it was so funny that he jumped off the animal many times again” Clary said before she too laughed.  
“Oh…right” Alec blushed. Magnus laughed, imagining a little Alec jumping down into the water from the shoopuf. 

Alec was swept away by some people again so Magnus went to look for Ragnor and found him standing close to one of the shoopufs.  
“Ten years ago…” he started as he saw Magnus approaching. Magnus groaned.  
“A history lesson?” he asked rolling his eyes.  
“Asmodeus saw his first shoopuf here. Surprised, he drew his blade and struck it” Ragnor continued.  
“What? Why?”   
“He was drunk…he thought it was a monster” Ragnor smirked.  
“Oh, jesus…” Magnus said, rubbing a hand to his face in embarrassment.   
“We then offered all the money we had as an apology…Asmodeus never drank again. And it would seem that the same shoopuf still works here” Ragnor said pointing at the shoopuf that was standing the closest to them. Magnus could see a big scar on one of its legs. He then saw Maechen the scholar standing by one of the other shoopufs.  
“Hello again” he said when he saw Magnus.  
“There are many things we do not know about the shoopuf. For example, what does it eat? It eats nothing! The water it sucks through its trunk somehow supports its considerable size. Some theorize that they eat teeny-weeny water borne organisms” he told Magnus looking at the big animal.   
“HEY! Let’s get going!” Jace yelled to Magnus. 

They climbed on board the animal with the help of a lift. There weren’t many seats so they got their own shoopuf.   
“Hey, take a look” Jace said to Magnus pointing down at the water.   
“Wow!” Magnus said when he saw the ruins of a big old city at the bottom   
“A sunken city?” Magnus asked.  
“A city built with the forbidden machines – a thousand years old. They built the city on top of bridges across the river” Jace said.  
“But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom” Alec continued.  
“Right. It’s a good lesson!” Jace said stubbornly.   
“A lesson?” Magnus asked.  
“Yeah. Why build a city over a lake?”  
“Uh…Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there” Magnus said uncertainly.   
“No, that’s not why! They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!” Jace said crossing his arm.   
“Hmmm? I’m not so sure about that” Magnus said, sitting back down.   
“The teachings have taught us: when humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don’t stop them, they go too far, right?” Jace argued.  
“Yeah but don’t you use machines too? Like the stadium and stuff” Magnus asked.   
“The teachings decide which machines we may use, and which we may not” Clary explained.  
“So what’s the kind that we can’t use then?” Magnus asked.  
“Remember operation Mi’ihen? That kind!” Jace snapped.   
“Otherwise, war will rage again” Izzy said.  
“War?” Magnus asked.  
“More than a thousand years ago…Mankind waged war using machines and weapons to kill” Alec explained.  
“They kept building more and more powerful machines” Jace continued.  
“They made weapons so powerful…It was thought they could destroy the entire world” Izzy said.  
“The people feared that the world would be destroyed…but the war didn’t stop” Alec said who was looking at his hands.   
“Wh-what happened then?” Magnus asked, interested.   
“Sin came and destroyed the cities and their weapons. The war ended…and our reward was Sin” Alec explained.  
“So, Sin’s our punishment for letting things get out of hand, eh?” Jace ended.  
“Man, that’s rough” Magnus said scratching at the back of his neck.   
“But its not like the machines are bad…” Magnus carefully added.  
“They are only as bad as their users” Ragnor cut in.  
“It’s because of people like the vampires screwing everything up!” Jace said angrily. Before anyone could respond, the shoopuf shook.   
“What could that be?” the driver said looking around.   
They all stood up looking around and down into the water, trying to see what was happening.   
“Sit down!” Ragnor ordered Alec.   
“S-sorry” Alec said at the same time as a vampire jumper up and dragged Alec off the shoopuf and into the water.   
“VAMPIRES!” Jace yelled and jumped into the water after them. Magnus followed close behind. The others weren’t good swimmers so they stayed on the shoopuf.   
A machine built monster had Alec stuck in a sort of air bubble. Magnus and Jace tried to trick the monster in different ways but it seemed to be too smart for that, which made Magnus think that it was steered by someone inside of it. Magnus knew that there had to be a weak spot on the machine, there always was. Then, he saw the control panel. He signaled for Jace to distract it as he iced the panel, making the machine malfunction. They got Alec out of the bubble and surfaced. The others helped them to board the shoopuf again.   
“Are you hurt?” Izzy said, fussing over her brother trying to see if he was wounded.  
“No, Izzy. I’m fine” Alec said, slapping away his sisters hand. Magnus let out a relieved breath when he saw that Alec wasn’t hurt.   
“Grrah! Damn those vampires” Jace said.  
“Is everyone okay?” the driver asked them.  
“I’m sorry! We’re all okay now!” Alec stood up looking at the driver.  
“Alec!” Ragnor warned, making Alec sit back down.   
The shoopuf continued its journey over the lake.   
“What do the vampires want from us?” Jace asked, looking at the others.  
“Could it have something to do with Luca? Why are they after Alec all the time? Wait! They’re mad that they lost the tournament! Or wait! They’re mad about operation Mi’ihen!”   
“I wonder…” Izzy cut in.  
“Didn’t Magnus tell us something about summoners…disappearing?”   
“Ah! So the vampires are behind that!” Jace slammed his hand on the bench in anger.  
“Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!”   
Everyone stayed quiet, Alec, Izzy and Clary seemed uncomfortable.   
“Hey Jace” Magnus started.  
“It’s no use complaining about the vampires now, right? We’ll protect Alec from anyone, anywhere. It’s that easy. That’s all I need to know!”  
“Well…I guess so” Jace muttered.   
“You’re right” Izzy smiled at Magnus in appreciation.   
They rode the rest of the way in silence and when they reached the north shore of the Moonflow, people were waiting for them. Alec went to greet them all while the others waited for him patiently to continue on with their journey.


	19. A new guardian

“Looks like we’re stuck here for a while” Izzy whispered to Magnus as she went to sit down close to Alec. Magnus felt restless so he decided to walk around a little. He made his way down the road looking around until he heard a splashing sound coming from the nearby water. A man was crawling up the beach with some difficulty and as Magnus got closer he recognized the man.  
“You’re…not dead?” was the first thing that came out of his mouth.  
The man stood up carefully and swayed a little on his feet before straightening up. He then looked at Magnus.  
“Thought I was done for, back there” the man said shaking his head to get water out of his hair.  
“Simon! You’re Simon!” Magnus said smiling.  
“Hey! You’re okay! How have you been?”  
Simon shook his head at Magnus' question.  
“Terrible!” Simon said rolling his eyes at Magnus.  
“Yeah, you don’t look so good. What happened?” Magnus asked, concerned. Simon looked pale and seemed a bit weak.  
“You beat me up, remember?” Simon said poking Magnus in the chest.  
“Wha…Oh! That machine…That was you?”  
Simon nodded, straightening up and rubbing his head.  
“That really hurt, you know. You big meanie!” Simon grumbled.  
“W-Wait! But you attacked us!” Magnus glared at Simon.  
“Nuh-uh. It’s not exactly what you think…” Simon muttered, looking down at his feet.  
“YO!” Jace yelled from behind them.  
Turning around Magnus saw the rest of the group coming towards them.  
“Friend of yours?” Jace asked looking at Simon.  
“Uh, you could say that” Magnus said.  
“Pleased to meet you all! I’m Simon!” Simon said happily.  
Simon shook hands with all of them and blushed and stammered when he got to Izzy.  
“You’re cute” Izzy said, tilting her head and twirling a strand of hair around her finger smiling at Simon. Magnus saw Alec roll his eyes at his sisters flirting.  
“I told you about him remember?” Magnus said turning to Alec and Clary.  
“He was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! He’s a va-va…” Magnus stopped and glanced at Jace. Magnus was about to say that Simon was a vampire but thought that it may be better not to tell Jace that.  
“Oh!” Clary said, understanding what Magnus was doing.  
“Wow so you like owe him your life! Lucky that you two ran into each other again” Jace said, not picking up on the others worried glances.  
“So, uh…Simon. You look a little beat up. Are you okay?” Jace asked, looking closer at Simon. Magnus eyes widened and he looked at Clary for help. Clary rushed forward and grabbed Jace's face and slammed her lips to his. Jace made a noise of surprise and his eyes widened, before he seemed to relax and returned the kiss, circling his arms around Clary. Alec stood there with his mouth opened in disbelief, Izzy let out a yelp in surprise and Magnus eyes were wide but he soon smirked, looking at the scene. Ragnor turned his back on them and Simon looked really uncomfortable not knowing where to look. They seemed to forget about the others as their kiss deepened. They only broke apart when Alec cleared his throat. Clary took a few steps back in a hurry, bumping into Magnus in the process. Jace looked shocked and lost for words, frozen on the spot.  
“Right…" Alec said awkwardly.  
"There’s something we need to discuss” Alec said to Simon who nodded and followed him a bit away from the others. Nobody said anything and Clary wasn’t meeting Jace's eyes. A few awkward moments later, Alec and Simon returned.  
“Sir Ragnor…” Alec addressed.  
“I would like Simon to be my guardian”  
Ragnor approached Simon, looking at him closely.  
“Look at me” Ragnor said with a stern voice. Simon looked up uncertainty.  
“As I thought” was all Ragnor said.  
“Um…No good?” Simon asked nervously.  
“Are you certain?” Ragnor asked.  
“A hundred percent” Simon said smiling.  
“So! Anyway…Can I?” Simon asked carefully.  
“If Alec wishes it” Ragnor said.  
“Yes, I do” Alec said, smiling.  
It was strange. Even though Jace had always hated vampires. He didn’t realize that Simon was one of them for a while, but then again he probably had other things on his mind that day. 

Once they were on their way again, Clary seemed determined to stay close to Magnus and avoid Jace.  
“Seriously biscuit, you need to calm down” Magnus said after a while, getting annoyed with Clary's constant fidgeting.  
“What did I do. What did I do! Oh my god…” she whispered, looking at Magnus like a lost puppy.  
“You did what I told you to do and it turned out great!” Magnus smirked.  
“No it didn’t! What if he hates me? What have I done” Clary was clearly freaking out so Magnus turned around and shook her shoulders.  
“Look at me!” he said sternly.  
“In case you didn’t notice, he kissed you back! And he didn’t seem to mind what was happening like AT ALL. So can you please stop freaking out and talk to him!” Magnus said giving her a last shake before letting her go. Clary seemed to get herself together a bit. She cleared her throat, straightened up and smiled nervously.  
“Right…yes…I should, talk to him…” she said with a shaky voice before she sped up, catching up to Jace.  
“Well done…” Alec said behind Magnus, he’d heard what Magnus had said to Clary and was smiling at Magnus.  
“Oh, you know…It wasn’t that hard, they clearly like each other” Magnus said looking over at Clary and Jace who were now in deep conversation.  
“Yes but nothing we ever said to them seemed to work and then you show up and they kiss each other senseless” Alec smirked raising his eyebrows.  
“What can I say? I’m excellent at love” Magnus said with a wink, making Alec blush.  
“You really need to stop doing that” Magnus said looking at Alec's red cheeks.  
“Doing what?” Alec asked confused.  
“We’re here” Ragnor said, interrupting their conversation. Magnus looked up and saw that they’d arrived at a path leading down under a mountain. It was the entrance to the seelie realm, the underground city known as Guadosalam. 

Inside, a seelie warrior immediately came up to them like he had been waiting for them.  
“We have been expecting you, summoner Alec. Welcome to Guadosalam” the warrior said bowing his head in respect.  
“If you’d please follow me” the seelie said and was about to grab a hold of Alec's arm, but Jace interrupted him by slapping his hand away.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jace said warning.  
“Oh. I beg your pardon. My name is Meliorn, I’m in the direct service of our leader, king Sebastian. The king has very important business to discuss with you summoner Alec”  
“Business with me?” Alec asked shocked.  
“Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome” Meliorn said gesturing for them to follow him. 

The manor was a circular room, with a door at opposite end and two staircases leading to an upper level. Along the stairs on the wall, were many paintings of different seelies.  
“I don’t like the smell of this one, eh?” Jace whispered to Magnus.  
“The paintings are of the past seelie kings and queens” Izzy explained when she saw Magnus looking at them.  
“They all look the same” Magnus said.  
“King Sebastian doesn’t look like them, though. He looks like a human” Jace said.  
“Don’t you know?” Izzy said, looking at Jace with her eyebrows raised.  
“The last leader…master Jyscal wed a human woman. She was Sebastians mother. He must have gotten his looks from her” Izzy explained.  
“But he doesn’t look like his father at all! He doesn't have any of the characteristics of a seelie” Magnus whispered. Izzy and Jace just shrugged.  
Meliorn appeared from the room at the other side.  
“This way, please” he said to them.  
Magnus had a bad feeling about this as he followed the others into the next room.


	20. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been on a week long holiday. That's why I haven't updated!

“I will go inform king Sebastian that you’re here” Meliorn said and left them standing in the room, where food was being served.  
“I get the feeling he called us up here for more than just dinner” Jace said, looking uncomfortable. Magnus took an apple from the table and stood next to Izzy.  
“There’s no temple here in Guadosalam. Summoners usually just pass through on their way elsewhere” she explained to which Magnus chuckled.  
“What?” Izzy asked.  
“I didn’t even ask a question and you’re already explaining things” Magnus said.  
“You’d rather I say nothing then?”   
“No, no!” Magnus protested.  
“I just thought that maybe you finally believe I don’t know anything about this world. And maybe that means you believe me about Alicante too?”   
“Well…There are many things I do not know. Your Alicante is one of those things. I suppose I can’t say what I think either way. Still, be careful. You shouldn’t tell other people” Izzy said smiling at Magnus.  
“Yeah, I know”   
Izzy went to stand next to Alec as Ragnor approached Magnus.  
“Stay on your guard” he said looking around suspiciously.  
“Why? This guy’s just a seelie, right?” Magnus asked.   
“Those with power use that power. Seelie kings have power” Ragnor explained.  
“Wait…are you sure you don’t have anything against the teachings and the leaders?” Magnus asked skeptically. Ragnor just chuckled without answering.   
A door at the other end of the room opened, revealing Meliorn.  
“Truly it is good to have guests again” Meliorn said with a smile.   
“Since king Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet”  
“The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of this world” Alec said respectfully.   
“Was this lord Jyscal really such a great guy?” Magnus whispered to Jace.  
“He brought the teachings to the downworlders. So yes, he was truly a great man” Jace whispered back.   
“But now a new leader, lord Sebastian has come before us. He is the son of a seelie and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together, but that is not all, I think…King Sebastian will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the people of this world…”  
“That is enough Meliorn” Sebastian interrupted, entering the room.   
“Must I always endure such praise?” he added smirking. Meliorn bowed his head and retreated to the back of the room.   
“Welcome!” Sebastian said looking at all of them.   
“You wanted to see me?” Alec asked nervously.   
“Please, make yourselves at home. There’s no rush” Sebastian said gesturing towards the food.  
“Please keep this short. Alec must rush” Ragnor said sternly.   
“Pardon me” Sebastian said with a mocking bow.   
“It’s just been a long time since I had guests. Summoner Alec, come closer” he said smiling again.  
Alec anxiously took a few steps closer to Sebastian. But stopped when suddenly the room changed around them. They were standing in space, Magnus guessed it must be some kind of hologram making it look like they were somewhere else.   
“Whoa!” the others said looking up in awe.   
Alecs eyes were wide and he was looking in every direction in wonder. Sebastian walked closer to Alec, standing behind him.  
“This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane” Sebastian said.  
A city started to appear and Magnus recognized it immediately.   
“Alicante!” he said in wonder.  
“Correct. Alicante as it looked one thousand years ago” Sebastian explained.  
Alec looked up at all the tall buildings and smiled.   
“The great and wondrous machine built city, Alicante…She once lived in this metropolis” Sebastian said quietly.  
“She, who?” Alec asked curiously.  
Sebastian smirked but didn’t answer. They were suddenly back in Guadosalam. Magnus looked around desperately, he had felt a longing from seeing home again. He then noticed that they weren’t in the present Guadosalam. They were up in the bedroom and a young woman was sitting on the bed.   
“Lady Yunalesca!” Alec said when he saw the woman.  
“She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. Lord Robert has left you a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did…” Sebastian said. He then walked in front of Alec, looking him right in the eyes.  
“However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the unbeatable Sin…It took an unbreakable bond of love – of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity” Sebastian said, running a hand down Alecs cheek. Alec froze on the spot feeling really uncomfortable. Magnus was about to stomp over there and break Sebastians arm but was stopped by Ragnor.  
“Don’t” he said yanking Magnus back.   
A guy then entered the room, making his way to Yunalesca. She met him halfway and they embraced in a long hug. The scene disappeared and they were back to the present. Magnus saw Sebastian lean in and whispered something to Alec. The others were looking at them suspiciously and Magnus was about to explode. Alec gasped and took a step back from Sebastian, blushing furiously. He then stumbled to the closest table with drinks and drank a whole glass of water in one go.   
“Wow! Your face is beet red!” Simon said looking at Alec.   
“You okay?” Magnus asked concerned.   
Alec looked down at the floor and fidgeted with his shirt sleeve.  
“I-I-He…he asked me to marry him” Alec whispered, not meeting anyone's eyes.  
Magnus felt his heart drop.  
“Are you serious?” Magnus asked glaring at Sebastian.   
“You know what Alec must do” Ragnor said, clearly annoyed by the whole situation.   
“Of course. Summoner Alec – no, all summoners are charged with bringing peace to this world. But this means more than just defeating Sin. He must ease the suffering of the whole world, he must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Alec as a leader of the downworld” Sebastian said calmly.  
“This world is no playhouse. A moment’s diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing” Ragnor retorted.   
“Even so, the actors must play their parts…” Sebastian glared at Ragnor and approached Alec again.  
“There’s no need to answer right away. Please, think it over” he said smiling at Alec.  
“We will do that then. We’re leaving!” Ragnor said to the others.   
“Summoner Alec, I await your favorable reply” Sebastian said leaning in and kissed Alec on the cheek. Alec quickly backed away and ran out of the room with a red face.   
“One more thing…” Sebastian called, making all of them stop.  
“Why are you still here sir?” he asked. looking at Ragnor who didn’t answer.  
“I beg your pardon. We seelies are keen to the scent of the Farplane…” Sebastian grinned before walking away. 

Outside they all gathered to talk about what had just happened.  
“Alec the high summoner’s son. Sebastian the seelie king. Married in the name of the teachings, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give the people something cheery to talk about, for a change” Clary said carefully.  
“Sounds just like a passing daydream, like Ragnor said” Jace said, looking anxiously at his brother.   
“Come on! Let’s just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean marriage?” Magnus said, annoyed.   
“Hmm. Jealous?” Simon said nudging Magnus with his arm. Alec looked at Magnus then and Magnus blushed looking away.  
“We’ve got to defeat Sin! Romance can wait…” Magnus mumbled.   
“He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us” Jace said looking back at the door from where they’d come.   
“Maybe it is a fine time…” Alec whispered.   
“What?” Magnus said, voice cracking a little.   
“If my getting married would make people happy…If I could do that for people…maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But I won’t answer until I know what’s right” Alec said looking down at his hands.   
Magnus didn’t know what to feel, it felt like his heart broke a little by hearing those words from Alec. He didn’t even know what he felt for Alec. All he knew was that he boiled with anger every time Sebastian was near Alec. Was that just him being a protective guardian? Or was he starting to get real feelings for Alec?   
“You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married” Simon said, sounding almost hopeful.   
“No. I would never quit. I will go on. I’m sure that king Sebastian will understand” Alec said determined.   
“Umm, I guess so” Simon mumbled looking defeated.   
“I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin”  
“Like Robert before you” Ragnor agreed.  
Magnus had to stop himself from shouting: What’s there even to think about?   
“I’m going to the Farplane. I’m going to see my father and think about this…” Alec said standing up.  
“Go on, we’ll be right behind you” Izzy said, giving her brother a quick hug.

Magnus wondered why none of the others ever asked Alec. Do you love Sebastian? Do you even like him?


	21. The Farplane

They made their way to the upper levels of Guadosalam and entered a narrow hallway. It came out at the base of some stone steps that led up to a weird looking wall.   
“Question!” Magnus said.  
“About this Farplane…When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But…that’s where we’re going? And Alec's dad’s there, too? Do dead people live there or something? I’m SO confused right now” Magnus said looking at the others for an explanation.   
“You’ll see once we get there” Jace said, chuckling. As they made their way up the stairs, Magnus saw that Ragnor was staying behind.  
“Aren’t you coming?” Magnus asked over his shoulder.   
“I do not belong there” Ragnor said in a bored voice.   
“You’re scared!” Magnus smirked.   
“Searching the past to find the future…This is all that’s there. I need it not. You better be going”   
“You’re not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person – an illusion, nothing else” Simon explained.   
“Hmm…” Magnus wondered.   
“Well, have fun!” Simon waved at him.   
“What, you’re not going either Simon?” Magnus asked.   
“I keep my memories inside” Simon said putting a hand over his heart.   
“Huh?” Magnus asked confused.  
“Memories are nice, but that’s all they are” Simon said sitting down next to Ragnor. 

Magnus saw that the others had disappeared. He slowly approached the weird looking wall thing. He touched the surface carefully and yelped as he was sucked in and landed on hard ground. As he looked up his eyes widened. He was standing on a small platform that seemed to be floating in the air. Thick clouds swirled around the platform. The others were standing along the edge of the platform. The Farplane was cool, but Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about Alec. Looking over at him, Magnus saw that Alec was looking at two people that had to be his parents. His parents looked so happy together and it got Magnus worried that maybe seeing them would make Alec really consider Sebastian’s proposal.   
“Why don’t you try calling someone? All you have to do is think about them” Izzy said kindly. She then approached Jace who was looking at the memory of a little boy who jumped up and down excitedly.   
“Hello Max…” Jace said, his voice cracking a bit. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace who buried his face in her shoulder. Izzy stroked Jace's back in comfort. Magnus backed away, feeling that their moment was personal. He walked up to Alec instead.  
“So…Alexander?” Magnus asked carefully.   
“I’ve decided” Alec said, looking at his parents with a sad smile.   
“Oh, really? That’s good” Magnus said nervously.   
“I remember, when I was only ten years old, in Bevelle that day. My father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing, they were all so happy. If I defeat Sin, that would make everyone happy…wouldn’t it?” Alec said uncertainty, looking at Magnus.   
“Yes, it would”   
“I must do what everyone wants and expects of me…not get married to a guy I don’t even know just because people would like the match”   
“Let’s go back! You have to tell Sebastian” Magnus said. He couldn’t help but smile at what Alec said, feeling relieved that Alec wasn’t getting married.   
“Before that…call sir Asmodeus. Give it a try” Alec said, smiling back at Magnus.  
Magnus didn’t know what to say and felt his smile drop at the mention of his father. He felt Alec moving in closer to him.  
“Don’t worry. He won’t come” Alec said softly.   
Trying not to think of his father made Magnus think about him, of course.   
“See! I told you” Alec said happily.  
He didn’t appeared because he wasn’t dead. He’s Sin. Magnus thought. Alec chuckled, making Magnus look at him in surprise.   
“That means he’s not dead, you know” he teased.   
What if his father really was Sin. What was he supposed to tell Alec and the others? Wait, why should I have to apologize for him, anyway? Magnus thought irritated.   
“I’d rather never see him again” Magnus muttered.   
“What makes you hate him so?” Alec asked, scanning Magnus face closely.   
“Everything he does just makes me mad. It was his fault that me and my mother…” Magnus ranted but stopped when he saw a memory of his mother appear.   
“Mom?” Magnus asked in a shaky voice.   
“It’s her!” Magnus said not believing what he was seeing.   
“She’s very pretty” Alec whispered.   
“But…No one ever performed the sending for her?” Magnus said confused.   
“She must have accepted death while she was still alive” Alec explained.   
“Whoa there, that’s my mother you’re talking about” Magnus said raising his eyebrows.   
“Oh, I’m sorry” Alec said looking down at his feet and was about to take a step back. Magnus didn’t want him to move away so he grabbed Alec's arm before he got the chance to.  
“It’s okay” Magnus said kindly.   
“I think I just figured something out”  
“What?” Alec asked.  
“Why I really hate my father…”

“See? So I told him what I thought of him, right there!” Asmodeus said to his wife.  
“Really?” she asked in wonder.  
“Of course!” Asmodeus said in a cocky voice.   
“I suppose, but…” Magnus mother started but was interrupted by a nine year old Magnus.  
“Mom!” Magnus yelled trying to get his mothers attention.   
“Just a sec dear” his mother answered, not even looking at Magnus. 

“Whenever my father was around, my mother wouldn’t even look at me. Maybe that’s when I started to resent him, even hate him. When he left us…Mom just lost her energy. My neighbor told me once, that when a lovebird dies the other one just gives up on living. It was just like that. I hated my father even more” Magnus told Alec. Alec stepped closer to Magnus, hesitantly lifting his hand to stroke Magnus cheek carefully. Magnus heart started beating faster at the gesture.   
“I must sound so stupid” Magnus whispered.  
“No. I don’t think so” Alec said kindly, dropping his hand back down. Magnus missed the contact immediately.  
“Need some more time?” Jace asked, coming up behind them.   
“No. I’m ready” Alec said.   
“Did we miss something?” Izzy asked with her eyebrows raised, looking from Magnus to Alec and back. Magnus laughed nervously and Alec blushed looking away. 

They made their way back to Ragnor and Simon.   
“Thanks for waiting” Alec said as they made their way down the steps.   
“I’ll go give my answer to king Sebastian”   
Simon suddenly gasped, making all of them turn around. A figure of a seelie had appeared by the entrance to the Farplane.   
“Lord Jyscal!?” Izzy said with a shaky voice.   
All of them were staring at the figure of lord Jyscal in shock.  
“He does not belong here” Ragnor said.  
“Why?” Alec whispered looking sad.   
“Alec. You have to send him”  
Alec nodded and took his bow in hand. As Alec started the sending Ragnor put a hand over his heart and had to lean on the railing. Magnus was the only one who noticed this and was about to say something but Ragnor glared at him so he shut his mouth. 

A sphere fell to the ground where lord Jyscal had now disappeared. Alec looked around and saw that the others hadn’t noticed it so he crunched down and pocketed it quickly. 

On their way out of the Farplane they were all still in shock.  
“Wha…what was that just now? Was that really lord Jyscal?” Jace asked nervously.  
“I don’t understand how a man like lord Jyscal can die and not be sent” Alec said sounding confused.  
“I would think that he was sent once…but he stayed in this world. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happens” Izzy explained.  
“That’s against the rules isn’t it?” Simon asked.   
“It means he died an unclean death…” Ragnor said making everyone feel more confused.


	22. Thunder

They gathered downstairs.  
“I will go meet with king Sebastian” Alec said to the others and was about to head to the room that they were in earlier.  
“Alec!” Ragnor said with a stern voice making Alec stop.  
“Jyscal is the seelies problem, not yours. Just remember that”  
Alec didn’t answer and left through the door. The others spread out, sitting down to wait. Magnus followed Izzy.  
“Umm…” he started.  
“What?” Izzy said raising her eyebrows.  
“What do you think about this whole proposal thing, really?” Magnus asked.   
“Well…As long as the pilgrimage continues, either way’s fine”  
“That’s it?” Magnus asked, furrowing his brows.   
“What if he doesn’t even like Sebastian? Is that okay with you?”  
“People marry for many reasons” Izzy said with a far away look in her eyes.   
“What does that mean?” Magnus asked confused.   
“Sometimes marriage doesn’t require love, you know? Defeat Sin and bring joy to the people of this world. Get married and bring joy to the people of this world. For Alec they’re just two ways down the same road. All you need is determination. If you have that, you don’t need love” Izzy said. Magnus didn't think she sounded that convinced by her own words.  
“I don’t know…I just don’t get it” Magnus mumbled.   
“Listen…If Alec gets married, then I…If he is to marry, I would want him to marry for love” Izzy said sadly.  
“See!” Magnus said smiling.  
“But…If Alec said he wanted to marry the one he loves…I would have to object” Izzy said looking at Magnus.  
“Huh?” he answered confused.   
“You’re not making much sense”   
“I know” Izzy said smirking.   
“You’ll understand one of these days. I just don’t want to give it words. Not yet…” Izzy added and was about to walk away but stopped and looked back at Magnus.  
“I shouldn’t have to say this...but don’t fall in love with him” Izzy said sternly. Magnus didn’t even know what to say he stood there opening and closing his mouth. Izzy turned around and walked away from him. 

Magnus walked around restlessly. Alec still hadn’t returned and Magnus was starting to feel nervous about it. Maia suddenly appeared, when she saw Magnus she approached him smiling.  
“Is summoner Alec not with you?” she asked, looking around.   
“No. He’s with Sebastian” Magnus said.  
“Don’t you mean ‘King Sebastian’?” Maia said raising her eyebrows.   
“Oh. Right yeah. Sorry” Magnus said trying not to roll his eyes.   
“That’s all right. But…king Sebastian left Guadosalam a short while ago” Maia said.  
“Wait? Are you serious?” Magnus said surprised.   
“I believe he went to the temple in Macalania. King Sebastian is also the high priest of that temple” Maia explained.  
“Whoa, I’ve got to tell the others!” Magnus said and ran back to the others. He quickly explained what Maia had told him.

Alec hadn’t found king Sebastian and he was about to go back but he'd stopped at the painting of lord Jyscal.   
“Lord Jyscal, please tell me what I can do to help” Alec pleaded.   
“Alec! Let’s go!” Jace yelled from the other room. Alec bowed his head in respect and left. Outside the others were waiting for him.  
“Maia told me that Sebastian left for Macarena temple?” Magnus said to Alec making Clary laugh.  
“Macalania temple” she corrected.   
“Yeah whatever” Magnus rolled his eyes.   
“What I don’t get is…why would king Sebastian head off without a peep to anyone?” Jace said skeptically.   
“Maybe he wasn’t expecting Alec’s answer so soon” Simon said.  
“Ah, that’s probably it” Jace answered, nodding his head in agreement.  
“Alec, what’s wrong?” Ragnor suddenly said. When Magnus looked at Alec he saw that he was lost in thought and snapped his head up when Ragnor said his name.   
“Oh, nothing” Alec answered looking down at his feet.   
“Hmm…you’re a poor liar” Ragnor said, scanning Alec’s face.  
“It’s true. It’s nothing!” Alec said looking straight at Ragnor now with a determined gaze.   
“Come on! Let’s go” he quickly added and walked away from them. Magnus looked at Alec's retreating figure in concern. Why was he acting so weird? 

When they got out from Guadosalam they were met with a big plain where big dark clouds were looming overhead. There was a clear road leading over the big area. Towers were scattered all around the place.  
“Oh no. We’re here” Simon suddenly whispered. The others turned around and saw a pale looking Simon standing there with his arms around his body.   
“Wha…” Magnus started but was interrupted by a loud booming noise from a lightning bolt that hit one of the towers. Simon let out a high pitched scream and fell to his knees and covered his head with his arms.   
“Did that sound just come from your body?” Jace asked, laughing. Another lightning bolt hit the tower making Magnus jump.  
“How are we supposed to cross THAT?” Magnus said looking out over the open plains.   
“See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them…hopefully” Clary explained.   
“We have to head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, okay?” she continued.   
“Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas” Izzy added. When a third lightning struck, Simon let out another scream.   
“I-I think I forgot something in Guadosalam” Simon said with a shaky voice.   
“Nice knowing you then” Ragnor said unimpressed.   
“Okay, okay! I’ll go!” Simon said scratching frantically at his hair.   
“You’re afraid of lightning aren’t you” Izzy said moving closer to Simon who just nodded still looking like he’d seen a ghost.   
“You’re adorable” Izzy said quietly but Magnus overheard her and smirked.   
“Just take my hand! I’ll help you. You can tell me all about yourself and then you’ll forget about the lightning, okay?” Izzy said grabbing a hold of Simon’s arm making him blush. 

By the first tower the scholar Maechen was standing, looking up at the tower. He smiled when he saw Magnus.  
“Hello again” he said kindly.  
“So, what can you tell me about this place then?” Magnus said smiling back at the older man.  
“A long time ago, this place was a travelers nightmare ‘Plains of lightning, plains of thunder, those who cross are torn asunder.’ Or…so they used to say. Then a man by the name of Bilghen appeared. Using machines he built towers that served as lightning rods across the plains. Finally, travelers were able to cross safely. Bilghen was building this tower when he was struck and killed by lightning. He is never mentioned in any of our history books because he was a vampire…” Maechen said sadly.   
The others hadn’t noticed that Magnus has stopped so he had to run to catch up with them. He met Maia by one of the other towers.  
“Ah, hello again!” she said.   
“So is it true?” she added looking excited.  
“Is what true?” Magnus asked, confused.   
“I heard that summoner Alec is getting married to king Sebastian! It’s such great news! I have to tell everyone!” she said happily.   
“Wait. Where did you hear that?” Magnus asked.   
“From the seelies. They were all really excited!” Maia said.   
“I’m afraid you heard a little wrong…Alec’s going to turn him down” Magnus explained, watching as Maias smile dropped.   
“Oh, I see…That’s unfortunate. I’m sure that people around the world would have rejoiced” she said sadly before she said goodbye to Magnus and left. 

Further down the road, lightning struck down on the tower beside them.  
“Whoa! That was a close one” Jace said laughing.   
“Stop kidding around!” Izzy said to her brother, looking worriedly at Simon who had frozen on the spot looking horrified.   
“Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…” Simon was saying, over and over again with wild eyes.   
“‘Heh heh heh…’ You’re giving me the creeps, stop!” Magnus said slapping Simon on the arm.  
“Hey, Simon” Izzy said carefully moving closer to him.  
“It’s okay” she said kindly stroking Simon's back, trying to calm him down. When another lightning struck Simon yelped and grabbed a tight hold of Izzy who was closest.  
“I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let’s go rest over there! Please?” Simon pleaded, pointing at an inn that was close by.   
“This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly” Ragnor said.   
“I know, but…just for a little while?” Simon said in a small voice, still clinging to Izzy who ran a hand down his back trying to calm him down again.   
“Pretty please? Just for a few minutes?” the others gave up and headed for the open inn. Inside Magus looked at Alec and saw that he still looked like he was deep in his own thoughts.  
“I’m…a little tired” Alec mumbled to the others.   
“Do you have a room available?” he asked the inn keeper.   
“Ah, summoner Alec. Yes, just over that way are the rooms!” she answered handing over some keys.   
“Thank you” Alec said absently not meeting anyone’s eyes.   
“Uh, Alec?” Jace said with a confused expression. Alec didn’t hear his brother or just ignored him and walked away to his room.  
“This is not like him” Clary said, sounding worried and looked at the others.  
They all decided it was best to let Alec have some space for a while. Looking around at the others, Magnus could see their worried expressions by Alec's odd behavior. He’d been quiet ever since the whole lord Jyscal incident.   
Simon was still shaking and looking pale.  
“Are you really that scared?” Magnus asked.   
“When I was little, a monster attacked me while I was swimming. My mother tried to beat it back with a spell…” Simon flinched as another lightning struck down outside.  
“But she missed and hit me instead!” Simon said a little hysterically, making the others look around at them.   
“It was a thunder spell – ‘Bzzzzzzt!’” Simon gestured with his hands frantically.   
“Ouch!” Magnus said.   
“I’ve been scared of lightning ever since”   
“Spells like that can be effective…” Ragnor said not looking up from the book he’d picked up.   
“Lightning is effective against marine monsters” he continued, sounding bored as usual.  
“My mother said that too” Simon mumbled.   
A man walked into the inn at that moment, making them all look around.  
“Ah! Welcome to Rins travel agency!” he said with a huge grin and outstretched arms. He looked at all of them and let out a small ‘oh’ when he saw Ragnor.  
“Sir Ragnor. I don’t know if you remember me. Ten years ago? At the beginning of lord Robert’s calm?” the man said.  
“Yes. I should thank you” Ragnor said, closing the book he was holding.   
“Not at all. I could not leave a wounded man to die” the man said kindly.  
“However…I was surprised when I saw you’d gone the next morning, with a wound like that. An ordinary man would not have been able to walk”   
“I’d rather drop the subject Rin” Ragnor said, sounding almost tired.   
“As you wish” Rin said respectfully and left them.

After about an hour Magnus was starting to worry. He stood up and started pacing back and forth.   
“Alec looked preoccupied…” Izzy said fiddling with her hair.  
“Was it because of Jyscal?” Jace asked.   
“Maybe we should check on him” Clary said.  
“I’ll go” Magnus said already turning around and heading in the direction of the rooms before anyone could protest.   
As Magnus made his way down the corridors where the rooms were, he heard a voice coming from one of them.  
“Wha..?” he mumbled an approached the door. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before he leaned closer to the door. He hadn’t noticed that the door wasn’t completely closed so he fell into the room flat on his face.   
“Whoa!” he said as he flew to the floor.   
Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes.  
“Wha-what are you doing here?” Alec asked. On the table behind Alec, Magnus saw a sphere that showed a miniature figure of lord Jyscal. Alec noticed him looking at it and quickly pocketed it.   
“I…well…It’s nothing really. I…I…just, uh…” Magnus rumbled as he got up on his feet again.   
“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have come in” Magnus said scratching at the back of his neck embarrassingly. Magnus was about to walk out of the room before he remembered the sphere.  
“Wasn’t that the seelie Jyscal guy?” Magnus asked pointing at Alec's jacket pocket. Alec didn’t meet Magnus eyes and fiddled with his shirt.  
“The sphere is his will…It just says ‘take care of my son’”   
Magnus scanned Alec's face and he knew he was lying but didn’t want to push the subject.   
“His son…? You mean Sebastian?” Magnus asked drawing his eyebrows together. Alec nodded his head to which Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“Well…I know one way to take care of him…” Magnus mumbled angrily. Alec wasn’t meeting Magnus eyes.  
“I-I’m sorry” he suddenly said and pushed past Magnus out of the room. Magnus just stood there in shock until he felt a strong arm around his neck.  
“What do you think you’re up to?” Jace said as he ruffled Magnus hair.   
“Alec…Alec was acting funny, so I just…”  
“Yeah, yeah! He’ll tell us what’s bothering him when his ready. So hold your chocobos until then, okay?” Jace said still not letting Magnus go.   
“All right! All right! All right!” Magnus said as he finally managed to push free from Jace’s grasp.   
“Look what you did to my hair” Magnus said, looking at himself in the mirror with a scandalized look. Jace just laughed.  
“Come on, big city boy. Let’s go” 

They were all back in the reception area.  
“It’s not stopping, is it?” Simon said in a shaky voice.  
“Don’t tell me you were hoping it would” Ragnor said, rolling his eyes. A lightning struck down again, lighting up the whole room. Simon yelped and hugged his arms around his body.   
“Fine. Stay here” Ragnor said as he made his way outside.  
“Alright already!” Simon said straightening up.  
“But! You don’t have to be so mean you know! You could be more comforting or something. You know, try to cheer me up? Hey! Are you even listening?” Simon rambled after Ragnor. Izzy laughed.  
“You’re too cute!” she said and linked her arm with his and dragged him out of the shop.


	23. Memory

They made their way down the road in silence. In the distance, Magnus could see big blue-shifting trees that formed a forest. Alec suddenly stopped, making all of them look at him in confusion.  
“Everyone…wait” he said carefully.   
“What’s up?” Jace said.  
“I have something to tell you”  
“Here?” Izzy said surprised.   
“We’re almost out of here! Let’s go!” Simon said pleadingly.   
“I have to say it now!” Alec said determinedly.   
“Over there” Ragnor said, gesturing towards an abandoned building standing nearby. 

Magnus had a bad feeling about what Alec was going to say as they were all looking at him, standing under the roof of the abandoned building.   
“I-I’ve decided to marry” Alec almost whispered.   
“I thought so” Izzy said rubbing her hand to her face. Jace looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised and Magnus felt like his heart dropped.  
“B-but why? Why’d you change your mind?” Clary asked carefully.   
“For the worlds future…and for the teaching’s unity” Alec answered.   
“I thought it would be the best thing to do…”  
“That’s not good enough” Ragnor said sternly.   
“Wait is it…is it because of lord Jyscal?” Izzy said looking intently at her brother. Magnus snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of lord Jyscal.  
“Hey! That sphere!” he said. Ragnor huffed and moved closer to Alec.  
“Show me!” he said.  
“I-I can’t” Alec said taking a step back from Ragnor.   
“I must speak to king Sebastian first. I truly am sorry, but this is…It is a personal matter”   
“You’re kidding right?” Jace said drawing a hand through his hair, looking stressed.   
“As you wish” Ragnor said turning away from Alec.   
“I’m sorry” Alec said again.  
“Just one thing” Ragnor said, stopping.   
“I won’t quit my pilgrimage” Alec immediately said.   
“Then it’s…fine” Ragnor said and was about to walk away but Magnus stopped him by putting two hands on his chest.   
“Wait a minute Ragnor! You don’t care? I mean you’re not going to stop him?” Magnus said with a shaky voice.   
“No. I’m not” Ragnor said looking unimpressed.   
“As long as he’s willing to face Sin…all else is his concern. That’s a summoners privilege. As long as he journeys”   
Magnus looked at Jace, Clary and Izzy for help but they all stayed silent. He then slowly dropped his hands in defeat.   
“But that’s…” Magnus said letting out a frustrated groan.   
“Alec. Just one question” Jace said, approaching his brother.   
“Can’t you just talk to king Sebastian? Do you really have to marry him?”  
“I don’t know” Alec whispered.   
“But I think it’s the right thing to do”  
“Okay…I guess” Jace said, clapping his brother on the back.   
“Alec…” Clary said stepping closer to him.   
“I wish we could help somehow, some way!” she said squeezing his hand. Alec smiled at her and squeezed back.  
“It’s okay. I’ll be fine” 

‘I’m sorry’, ‘It’s fine’. He’s ‘willing’ to face Sin. He’s ‘privileged’, was all Magnus could think about. He didn’t understand and somehow, he felt like he didn’t belong. But if he didn’t belong with them, he’d be stuck in this world, alone. Being alone in this world…he didn’t even want to think about it. 

“Next we’re going to Macalania Temple. Alec can talk with Sebastian there. We guardians will wait until they’re done and plan our next move. Understood?” Ragnor said looking at all of them. They all nodded and continued on with their journey. Magnus didn’t feel like talking so he stayed behind, bringing up the rear. As they got closer to the trees, Magnus could see that they formed a big, deep forest. Once they entered, the lightning stopped and the air felt oddly calm and quiet. Simon straightened up and took a few deep breaths in relief. The others moved deeper into the forest with Magnus still lagging behind. Ragnor stopped and looked over his shoulder.   
“You’re worried about Alec” he said to Magnus when he was in earshot.   
“Of course I’m worried about him” Magnus mumbled.   
“What is he thinking?” he added, kicking a rock from the road in frustration.   
“The simplest answer would be…in exchange for agreeing to marry him, he hopes to negotiate with Sebastian” Ragnor guessed.   
“Negotiate what?”  
“I’m not sure” Ragnor said looking thoughtful.  
“What? All by himself?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows.   
“He’s strong, but Sebastian is the better negotiator”  
Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Well then, why don’t we do something about it?”  
“Alec wants it this way” Ragnor said.  
“Argh!” Magnus groaned.  
“I just don’t get it! Doesn’t he trust us?”  
Ragnor looked right at Magnus with a look that almost resembled pity.  
“On the contrary. He doesn’t want us caught up in whatever it is he’s planning”  
“Yeah…That’s what I thought” Magnus said with a sad expression.   
“But it makes me worry even more…He could just tell us”  
“That’s just the way he is. He’s naïve, serious to a fault and doesn’t ask for help” Ragnor said, looking at Alec who was standing with the others further down the road. Magnus knew Ragnor was right. Alec would do anything to protect the once he cared about.   
“You’re probably right…”  
“Alec’s easy to read” Ragnor stated, even smiling a little.  
“Yes, he is” Magnus whispered looking at Alec again.   
“But hard to guard” Ragnor mumbled as he made his way to the others.   
“Stand by him, always” he added over his shoulder, Magnus nodded and followed. 

“You feeling better?” Izzy asked, smiling at Simon.   
“Yes. Thank you for all your help…” he said scratching the back of his neck nervously.   
“And you know…for not making fun of me”  
“It’s not a problem! I like getting to know you better. You’re…interesting” she said biting her bottom lip as she stared at Simon.   
“I-I mean how? I’m just so…ordinary” Simon said truthfully. Izzy stepped closer to him with a more serious expression.  
“No. You’re not” she said, touching his arm lightly.   
“You’re one of the first guys who doesn’t just stare at my ass or my breasts. You are kind and respectful”   
“Well you know…I just really admire your confidence and fearlessness…” Simon said smiling.   
“Not that I don’t think that your…” Simon started gesturing to Izzy’s body.  
“Are nice…” he whispered, turning bright red in the face. Izzy laughed out loud and kissed Simon on the cheek before she turned around and left him standing there dumb folded. 

As Ragnor and Magnus approached the others Simon yelled.  
“Slowpokes!”  
“Sorry!” Magnus yelled back. It was weird how calm he felt. Maybe it was because he knew that Alec wasn’t going to marry Sebastian for love. Not really. It was just his duty – something he had to do before returning to his pilgrimage. That’s what Magnus kept telling himself, anyway. 

The path led them through the big trees. Magnus saw that the forest was breathtakingly beautiful with its blue shimmer and crystals shining in some of the trees, looking like they were growing on them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Bartello, Camilles guardian came running towards them, looking exhausted and scared.   
“Hey!” he yelled as he saw them.  
“Ha-have you se-seen Camille?” he said between breaths.   
“Camille? No. We haven’t seen her” Magnus said.   
“What’s wrong?” Clary asked, handing him some water.   
“Thank you” he panted and took a large sip form the bottle.   
“We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I have to find her!” he said frantically.   
“Calm down” Ragnor said calmly.  
“But, if anything happens to her…” Bartello said, sounding defeated.   
“Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool and search”  
“But –“   
“Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner” Ragnor said knowingly.  
Bartello stood up straighter.  
“You’re right”  
“Shall we search?” Magnus asked.   
“No. I’ve taken up enough of your time” Bartello said confidently.   
“Thank you, sir Ragnor” he added, bowing his head in Ragnors direction before he continued his way down the road. Simon had a weird expression on his face, which Jace noticed.  
“What’s up?” Jace asked.   
“Oh! I just wanted to wish him good luck” Simon quickly said. 

When they reached a crossroad, Ragnor stopped.  
“Wait”   
“It’s here…somewhere” he mumbled, looking at some bushes and tree branches.  
“What’s here?” Magnus asked curiously.   
“Something the both of you should see” Ragnor said looking at Magnus and Alec.   
“But, sir Ragnor…” Alec started.   
“It won’t take long” Ragnor interrupted and burned a path through the vegetation. Magnus and Alec looked at each other questionably. Magnus shrugged and followed Ragnor. There was an empty space where a big tree was growing in the middle, it looked really old. There was some water surrounding it and green shifting crystals rose up from the ground.  
“Wow” Alec whispered, looking around with wide eyes.   
“This place…It's just water, isn’t it?” Magnus asked looking at the wet ground.   
“The glowing diamond shaped crystals that are growing around here, that’s what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people’s memories…” Ragnor said walking towards the tree and picking something up from the ground.   
“Whoa, that’s old! Don’t know if you can play it back” Jace said as he observed the sphere Ragnor had in his hands.   
“Asmodeus left it here ten years ago” Ragnor said looking at Magnus. Izzy gasped, Clarys mouth fell open and Magnus eyes widened.   
“Play it back” Ragnor commanded.   
Magnus took the sphere in his hands uncertainly. He felt a calming hand on his shoulder and saw Alec smiling assuredly at him. Magnus took a deep breath and played back the sphere.

The first scene was of a young Ragnor and Robert making their way down a road, with a large city behind them.  
“What are you taking?” Ragnor said in an annoyed voice.  
“Well you said it was going to be a long trip. We’ll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I’d record it all in this! To show to my wife and kid you know” the deep voice of Magnus father said from behind the sphere he was recording on.   
“This is no pleasure cruise!” Ragnor said rising his voice.   
“Hey Robert!” Asmodeus said, turning the sphere towards him instead.   
“Isn’t this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where are the cheering fans? The crying women?” he said with a cocky voice.  
“This is it” Robert said smiling kindly while shaking his head at Asmodeus.   
“Too many goodbyes – people think twice about leaving”  
“Hmm…If you say so” Asmodeus muttered.   
“Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back! A parade for Robert, vanquisher of Sin!”   
Robert let out a laugh at Asmodeus words.   
“We should go. Day will break soon” Robert said turning his back to Asmodeus and followed Ragnor down the road. The scene went black and in the next scene they saw Asmodeus and Ragnor standing under a sign.   
“Ragnor! Could you stand closer to him?” Roberts voice came form behind the sphere he was holding. Ragnor huffed and reluctantly mover closer to Asmodeus.   
“Good! That should do it” Robert said happily, getting the two of them and the sigh in one shot.   
“What’s the matter? Afraid I might bite?” Asmodeus growled at Ragnor.   
“Asmodeus…” Robert said warningly.   
“Robert! You should take one too. It’d make a great gift for little Alec!” Asmodeus said, turning to Robert and stretching out a hand to take the sphere.   
“I suppose” Robert said.   
“Lord Robert…” Ragnor said stepping forward.  
“We shouldn’t be wasting our time like this!”  
“What’s the hurry man!” Asmodeus said with an annoyed voice.   
“Let me tell you what the hurry is!” Ragnor grumbled and lifted his hands up to use magic.  
“Ragnor!” Robert said before the sphere turned black again.

“What’s the point? He wasn’t on some pleasure cruise” Magnus interrupted with a mad tone, before they played the sphere back more.   
“Just watch it to the end” Ragnor mumbled, not looking at the sphere. 

The next scene was filmed at the exact place they were standing at. Asmodeus was sitting at the ground with the sphere in front of him.  
“Hey” he started, his voice sounding much softer than usual.   
“If you’re sitting there, watching this…It means you’re stuck in this world, like me. You might not know when you’ll get back home, but you better not be crying!” he said glaring at the sphere.   
“Although, I guess I’d understand. But you know what? There’s a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You’ll be fine. Remember, you’re my son. And…well, uh…Never mind. I’m no good at these things” Asmodeus mumbled and stood up and lifted the sphere off the ground.  
“Anyways…I believe in you. Be good…Goodbye” the scene went black again for the last time.

Everyone was looking at Magnus. Some with pity and others with concern. Magnus didn’t want their pity.  
“He sounded almost serious, but it was too late” Magnus said annoyed, not really knowing how he felt about what he’d just seen.  
“He was serious” Ragnor said calmly.   
“Asmodeus had already accepted his fate”  
“His fate?” Magnus asked confused.   
“Asmodeus…he…He was always talking about going home, to Alicante. That’s why he took all those videos and pictures – to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed with us and he came to understand this world, and Robert’s resolve…It happened gradually, but he changed. He decided he would join Robert in his fight against Sin”  
“So then, he gave up going home?” Magnus asked with his eyebrows drawn together.   
“That was his decision” Ragnor said.   
Magnus guessed he understood. His father…he knew that there was now way back home, to Alicante. He wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t go on until he accepted it. Besides…even if he had found a way back. Magnus didn’t think Asmodeus would’ve left his friends behind before their journey was complete.   
“All right. Let’s just go guys” Magnus said, breaking his thoughts. Alec smiled at him kindly. In that moment Magnus knew that he’d never be able to leave all of his new friends behind…just like his father.   
“Wait” Ragnor said to Magnus as the others left.  
“Yeah?”  
“Asmodeus loved you” Ragnor said sincerely.  
“Oh, come on, please!” Magnus said rolling his eyes.   
“He just didn’t know how to express it, he said”   
“Enough about my father, okay?” Magnus said looking down at his feet.   
“I just thought you should know” Ragnor said and followed the others.   
“Thanks…” Magnus whispered and followed him.


	24. The Vampires

The forest led out to a snowy field. Magnus recognized the scene from where Asmodeus and Ragnor had stood under the sign. There was a big inn beside it that he hadn’t seen in the sphere. They entered the inn for a quick rest and some food. They were all very quiet and looking gloomy.   
“Seriously…A wedding’s not supposed to make people feel this bad, huh?” Jace whispered to Magnus who hummed in agreement.   
“Come on, don’t say that” Izzy whispered firmly at her brother.   
“Hmph! I say what I want whenever I want! Ever since I was a kid” Jace said cockily.  
“Oh, so you’re an adult now?” Magnus teased making Izzy and Clary laugh.  
“You know it!” Jace said proudly.   
Maechen entered the inn, shaking off some snow from his clothes.   
“We meet again” Magnus said shaking the old mans hand.  
“Ah, Magnus hello. I’ve heard summoner Alec is to wed king Sebastian. That’s great news. I’d like to congratulate him. But…it is a pity. I’d hoped he’d defeat Sin and bring the calm to this world” Maechen said, smiling sadly.  
“Alec’s still going to journey, even after he marries” Magnus stated.   
“That’s also great news! His resolve is admirable” the old man said and excused himself to buy something warm to drink. 

When they left, Meliorn was waiting for them outside.  
“Summoner Alec, we’ve been expecting you” he said bowing his head.   
“We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. King Sebastian sends his apologies for having left without notice”  
“It’s quite alright” Alec said kindly.   
“I have one question. If I may?”   
“Yes?” Meliorn said raising an eyebrow.   
“I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think king Sebastian would let me?” Alec asked carefully.  
“But of course. King Sebastian wishes nothing else, I’m sure” Meliorn said.   
Alec nodded his head and turned back to the others. He looked at his siblings who despite everything smiled comfortingly. Clary patted him on the back and Simon gave him a thumbs up. Ragnor nodded slightly and when he looked at Magnus last he felt an odd sensation in is stomach as Magnus wasn’t meeting his eyes.   
“Well…goodbye” Alec said quietly taking a few steps to stand next to Meliorn.  
“We must follow seelie tradition. I’ll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I’ll send someone to escort you” Meliorn addressed the others before he gestured for Alec to follow him. Alec turned around one last time, looking at the others.  
“I…” he started.  
“We’re all with you. Do as you will” Ragnor said calmly.   
“Thank you” Alec said, nodded and headed down the hill with Meliorn.   
“Sorry” Ragnor said sarcastically to Magnus.  
“What?” Magnus asked, confused.  
“That was your line”  
Magnus snapped out of his trance and ran forward.  
“Alexander!” he yelled. As Alec turned his head he heard Magnus let out a loud whistle. Alec smiled, knowing what it meant.   
He and Meliorn didn’t get far before people on snow scooters, holding weapons surrounded them.   
“Oh no” Simon said with wide eyes.  
“Vampires!” Jace said madly and was already running down the hill at full speed with the others following close behind. Meliorn was trying to lead Alec to safety but Alec tugged his arm away from his grip.  
“Summoner Alec!” Meliorn said, sounding offended. They all had their weapons ready but didn’t get to use them before the vampires scattered, leaving everything behind.   
“SIMON!” a man yelled from up a hill. He continued yelling in the language Magnus didn’t understand until a big motorized cannon on wheels came into view. The man then yelled something else in a menacing voice.   
“Oh no!” Simon said.  
“Translation?” Magnus asked looking horrified at the sight of the big machine with a lot of guns.   
“He’s going to use an anti-magic field on us! Magic and aeons won’t be able to hurt it” Simon explained. That meant that Magnus and Ragnor were practically useless in this battle.   
“You two have to get to safety” Jace said to them.   
“Don’t be ridiculous. You think I can’t fight without my magic?” Ragnor scoffed and drew a small dagger from his shoe and threw it at the big canon. It hit it right in one of the smaller cannons which started smoking.   
“I know how to shut it down! You have to distract it” Simon yelled at the others as the weapon shot a round of bullets at them, almost hitting Magnus.  
“Magnus! Get out of here please!” Alec pleaded.   
“I’m not leaving you!” Magnus yelled back. It was the first time Magnus saw Alec angry, he shot an arrow that made one more cannon malfunction. He then turned back to Magnus with an angry look.  
“Stop arguing and go!” he said. Because he was looking at Magnus, Alec didn’t notice when one of the turrets was aimed at him and shot an other round of bullets.   
“ALEC!” Magnus shouted and ran as fast as he could to Alec who ducked, but wasn’t fast enough as one of the bullets scraped his shoulder. Alec let out a scream in pain just as Magnus reached him. He saw the others try to distract the weapon away from Alec and Magnus.   
“Sit down” Magnus said gently, putting a hand over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.   
“Magnus…” Alec said weakly.  
“Shh, I’ve got you” Magnus said, lifting Alec’s shirt so that he could look at the wound. Magnus let out a sigh in relief when he saw that the cut wasn’t deep.   
“Can you heal yourself darling?” Magnus asked kindly. Alec was about to answer but turned his head in the direction of the others when he heard his sister scream. 

Simon saw the weapon turning back towards Alec and Magnus. He decided to risk it and ran forward at full speed, heading straight at the machine.   
“SIMON! What are you doing?!” he heard Izzy scream. He ignored her and sped up. When he was close to the enemy's back, he fell to his knees and glided under it, sticking a knife straight into the control panel that was located under it. He didn’t get out from under it on time and his hand got stuck under one of the cannons making him yell out in pain. Jace, Ragnor and Clary ran to lift the heavy object away so that Izzy could drag Simon out from under it. 

“Summoner Alec! Let me help you with that. I know seelie magic, I can heal the wound for you” Meliorn said in concern.   
“Thank you” Alec said in a weak voice. He was leaning heavily on Magnus.  
“SIMON!” the vampire up on the hill yelled again, making everyone look up at him. He spoke to Simon in the other language again. Simon said something back to the man in the same language, which made the man huff, turn around and run away.   
“I told him I was a guardian, well I guess I had to really” Simon said, holding his hurt arm to his chest. Alec came over to heal Simon's arm once Meliorn had taken care of his wound.   
“That was really brave what you did, Simon” Alec said, smiling gratefully.  
“Hey, that’s my job right?”   
Meliorn then told Alec to follow him to the temple, so he left the others who said they would catch up to them soon.   
Once Simon stood up Izzy hugged him tightly.   
“Don’t do anything like that again” she whispered.   
“How come you speak the vampires language?” Jace asked, looking at Simon in confusion.   
“Because I’m a vampire…that was one of my friends from home” Simon mumbled, afraid of Jace's reaction.   
“You knew?” Jace asked, turning to Magnus, Izzy and Clary. They all nodded shyly.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he said, looking hurt. He especially looked at Clary who looked really nervous.   
“We knew you’d be upset” she whispered.   
“This is great” Jace said, running a hand through his hair.   
“I can’t believe I’ve been traveling with a vampire! A heathen!” Jace spat.   
“You’re wrong! We have nothing against the teachings!” Simon pleaded.  
“But you use forbidden machines! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used them!” Jace said stubbornly.  
“You got proof? Show me proof!” Simon said in the same persistent tone.   
“It’s in the TEACHINGS! Not that you would know”   
“That’s not good enough” Simon said dismissively.   
“The teachings say this. The teachings say that. Can’t you think for yourself?”  
“Okay then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?” Jace said with his eyebrows raised in question and his arms crossed over his chest.   
“I-I don’t know!” Simon said truthfully.  
“You bad-mouth the teachings and that’s all you can come up with?” Jace said, shaking his head in disbelief.   
“But…that doesn’t mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!” Simon tried to reason.  
“Nothing has to change!”  
“You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it you know?” Simon mumbled.   
“Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!” Jace argued.   
“When? How?” Simon asked.  
“If we keep faith in the teachings it will be gone one day!”   
“Why do I even bother?” Simon whispered.   
“Simon!” Ragnor interrupted, making Simon turn his head towards him.  
“Will this move?” he asked pointing at the abandoned show scooter. Simon walked over to him and examined the scooter.   
“We are not using that!” Jace said frustrated.  
“Wait…sir Ragnor isn’t a vampire too, is he?”   
“Come on Jace…” Magnus said rolling his eyes.  
“What?” he snapped.  
“I mean, getting angry just because you found out that Simon's a vampire. You guys got along fine until now, didn’t you?”  
“That’s different, I mean…” Jace started.  
“I don’t claim to know that much about this world and I probably know less about vampires, but…I know Simon is a good person. He’s just Simon!” Magnus said, trying to talk some sense into Jace.  
“Clary?” Jace said looking over at her.   
“Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the vampires” she said smiling carefully. Jace huffed and walked away from them all. Clary was about to follow.  
“Let him go. Give him time to think” Ragnor said, making Clary stop in her tracks.   
“I’m sorry” Simon said awkwardly.   
“You’ve done nothing to apologize for” Clary said, looking after Jace’s retreating figure.   
“Let’s just meet him by the temple” Izzy said, hopping on the back of the snow scooter that Simon was driving. Ragnor hopped on one by himself, leaving Magnus to drive the third one with Clary sitting behind. 

“I hope you’re not too mad at Jace” Clary yelled over the sound of the scooters motor.   
“Hey, not at all” he said over his shoulder.   
“Thank you…”   
“Say, what do you think of Simon?” Magnus asked.   
“Me?” Clary said more to herself than Magnus.   
“He’s…fun to be with and have around” she said honestly.   
“That all?”   
“Well, I can tell he’s not a bad person” Clary answered.   
“Yeah…You know what the problem is? He’s just another vampire to Jace” Magnus said.  
“Jace’s head is as hard as a rock. I bet it’s because of the teachings. Or you know, something like that”   
“Well…there’s more to it that that” Clary yelled.   
“Huh?”  
“Jace doesn’t like vampires because what happened with Raphael and Max, remember?”   
Right. How could Magnus forget? Jace blamed their little brothers death on their old friend Raphael, who’d disappeared. Magnus knew whose fault their brothers death really was.  
“Damn you, Asmodeus” he mumbled under his breath.   
“What?” Clary yelled over his shoulder.   
“Oh, nothing!” he yelled back.   
“Hey…can someone, like a human become Sin?” Magnus asked her.   
“I can’t say that I know, but why?” Clary asked, confused.   
“Just a thought!” Magnus quickly lied.   
“Sin is the punishment for, and the incarnation of, crimes we have committed” Clary explained.   
“So no one really knows what it is?” Magnus asked.  
“There’s no need to know, so no one asks. You run or you fight. That’s really all you can do. There’s no sense brooding over it” Clary told Magnus.  
“What, that’s all? I mean, you don’t even wonder?”  
“You really do come from a world without Sin, like you say” Clary chuckled. They stayed in silence the rest of the way to the temple.


	25. Traitors

Macalania temple was constructed primarily of ice. It was located inside an ice cave where the frozen lake of Macalania rested at the bottom. They had to walk over an ice bridge to get to the temple, it was slippery and they had to hold on to each other so that they wouldn't fall.   
“This is terrifying” Clary said looking down from the bridge, clinging on to Magnus arm.   
“Why have they made it this hard to get there?” Magnus huffed.  
“It’s an old temple. They built it like this to keep enemies away” Izzy explained.   
When they reached the entrance, a monk held up a hand to stop them.  
“Halt” he said.   
“The likes of him are not welcome in this hallowed place” he spat, pointing at Simon.  
“He’s a guardian” Ragnor said, glaring at the man.   
“A vampire a guardian? Preposterous!” the man snarled.  
“I’ve decided to be Alec’s guardian now, and that’s all I want” Simon said, confidently.   
“And that’s all one needs to be a guardian” Ragnor said and pushed past the monk who was about to protest. The others ignored him too and followed Ragnor. 

Inside, Jace was waiting for them with Meliorn, he didn’t say anything as he joined them.   
“Ah, summoner Alec’s guardians! I haven’t thanked you for your help earlier. Thanks to you, I was able to bring summoner Alec here safely. You have my sincerest gratitude” Meliorn said, thankfully.   
“There you are!” Maia said when she saw Magnus.   
“So, summoner Alec IS getting married! You shouldn’t kid around about these things” she said, poking Magnus’ arm.   
“Yeah, I guess so” Magnus mumbled, not wanting to think about that.   
“You’re not happy?” she asked, tilting her head.   
“It’s complicated” Magnus said shaking his head.   
“Say…” Magnus said, turning to the others.  
“Where’s Alec?”   
“I believe…” Maia started.  
“He went to the cloister of trails with king Sebastian”  
They all ran up the steps to get to Alec. They stopped when a woman came screaming out from a room down stairs.  
“Lord Jyscal!” she said as she fell to her knees.   
“A sphere in summoner Alec’s belongings…”  
They all backed up and moved to the room from where the woman had come.   
“This may well answer a few questions” Ragnor said, picking up the sphere that was on the table. A small figure of lord Jyscal appeared.

“What I’m about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a seelie. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about Sebastian. He is not my son. He is the son of Valentine. Sebastian isn’t even his real name and he is no seelie. His mind is closed even to me, king of the seelies. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using the teachings, the seelies and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to this world. I will leave this world soon, killed by Sebastian. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered and become twisted. I could not protect him from his evil father. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this…I implore you to stop Sebastian! Stop him!”

The sphere went black.  
“Wonderful” Ragnor said sarcastically.   
“Will Alec be alright?” Izzy asked worriedly.   
“Without us. No” Ragnor answered and exited the room.   
“Where are you going?” Jace asked hastily.  
“You saw, didn’t you? Sebastian’s bad news!” Magnus said, irritated at Jace’s behavior.   
“But he’s the seelie king!”   
“Fine! Stay here if you want!” Magnus huffed and followed Ragnor.   
“Come on, Jace. Let’s at least hear him out” Clary said calmly.   
“This can’t be happening” Jace whispered, rubbing his hands to his face. 

Ragnor stopped Jace at the stairs, before following the others.   
“We will protect Alec from anyone” he said sternly.   
“This can’t be happening” Jace said again, looking defeated.   
“If he’s truly at fault, it must be done” Ragnor answered, speeding up the steps. 

They ran through an ice corridor until they reached a circular room. Sebastian was standing there with two guards.   
“Sebastian!” Magnus growled.   
“Please be silent. Summoner Alec is praying to the fayth” Sebastian said in a bored voice, not looking at them.   
“Make me” Magnus retorted. Sebastian looked up then, glaring at Magnus as he took a few steps closer to them. At the same moment Alec appeared from the camber beyond. He looked stronger than he usually did after praying to the fayth.   
“Alec!” Izzy said.  
“But, why…?” Alec pleaded when he saw them.   
“We saw Jyscals sphere!” Magnus explained.   
“You killed him” Ragnor said to Sebastian.   
“What of it?” Sebastian said, smirking.   
“Summoner Alec, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?”   
Alec nodded.  
“Well then, why have you come here?” Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows.   
“I came…” Alec started moving to stand with the others.  
“I came to stop you!” he grumbled as he took out his bow.   
“I see…” Sebastian chuckled.   
“You came to punish me then” he said as he moved closer to Alec with his hand outstretched. Alec quickly backed away from him.   
“What a pity” Sebastian said, licking his lips when he checked Alec out from head to toe.  
Magnus moved in front of Alec with his hands ready to do magic.   
“Ah, of course ‘protect the summoner even at the cost of one’s life’ the code of the guardian. How admirable” Sebastian said mockingly.   
“Well, if you’re offering your lives. I will have to take them” Sebastian gestured for his guards to approach.   
“King Sebastian” Alec stated.  
“I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them get hurt…” Alec stepped out from behind the others and took out an arrow.  
“I will fight you too!” he said as he let an arrow fly at Sebastian’s head. One of the guards jumped in front of Sebastian, falling to the floor as the arrow hit him instead.   
“You!” Sebastian fumed, snapping his fingers making Alec let out a sound in pain as his bow turned glowingly hot, making him drop it. Ragnor pushed Alec out of the way as a lightning bolt shot out from Sebastian’s hand and hit Ragnor in the stomach. He was thrown halfway across the room with a groan. Magnus watched the scene in horror.  
“You’ll have to do better than that” Ragnor rumbled as he stood up on shaky legs. As the others were preoccupied, Clary charged with her sword and was about to swing at Sebastian. His guard was protecting him thoroughly and slammed Clary against the wall making her drop her sword.   
“LET HER GO!” Jace screamed as he threw a knife that landed in the guards back, killing him.   
“THAT’S IT!” Sebastian yelled making all of them back up as a ring of fire appeared. He then held his arms out and his eyes turned black. All of them were watching Sebastian, horrified. A black hole appeared in the ground and a metal chain fell down from the floor, dragging something up from the black pit. Magnus felt the blood from his face drain when he saw the mummy looking aeon rise from the ground, making terrifying noises.   
“I’ve got this” Alec said with a determined look, taking out an arrow and threw it at the ground when he didn’t have his bow. The arrow turned to ice and a woman shaped aeon appeared from the wall. She had blue skin with long blue hair and a long scarf wrapped around her neck. She was barefoot and ice was building beneath her feet as she moved with grace. She circled the bigger aeon like a predator hunting its pray, the ring of fire turned to smoke as she approached it. Sebastian’s aeon shot a blast right at Alec’s aeon who was too fast as she elegantly jumped to the side, making the floor tiles blow up by the impact. She then attacked. Magnus thought it looked beautiful. She was moving like she was dancing, attacking, side stepping, attacking and on and one it went. Sebastian’s aeon roared in anger and swiped one of its hands across the floor, hitting Alec’s aeon in the stomach making her fly back. Alec gasped, looking at his aeon in concern.   
“Your powers are too weak!” Sebastian laughed menacingly.   
Alec’s aeon was still on the floor, slowly standing up again. Sebastian’s aeon was loading one of its attacks again, making Alec put a hand over his mouth.   
“NO!” he screamed and was about to run to help but Magnus grabbed him before he could take another step.  
“You’ll get killed!”   
Alec’s aeons eyes turned a deeper shade of blue. She was panting hard and rolled out of the way as another attack blew a hole in the temple wall. She looked exhausted as she stood up again. Taking a deep breath, she moved closer to her enemy and flipped her hair out of her face. She then lifted her hands up making a lot of ice appear. The ice surrounded Sebastian’s aeon quickly, trapping it inside. Once she’d done that, she fell on her knees. She was starting to fade, and would soon disappear to re-charge before Alec could summon her again. Before she vanished completely, she snapped her fingers, making all of the ice collapse on Sebastian’s aeon. The weight of the ice killed the aeon immediately.   
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” Sebastian screamed. He’d never looked so ugly, his face was red, his eyes were popping and a vain looked ready to explode on his forehead.   
“YOU STUPID BOY!” Sebastian shouted as he ran towards Alec who was standing there, defenseless. Magnus took Ragnor's knife from his boot and stepped in front of Alec, sticking the knife straight into Sebastian’s heart, making him fall on his knees.  
“Alec…you would pity me now?” he whispered.   
Alec only stared at him, not answering. Sebastian let out a last chuckle before he fell down, not moving. They were all too shocked to speak, until the door opened and Meliorn let out a gasp in horror when he took in the scene before him.  
“King Sebastian!” he yelled and ran to Sebastian’s dead body.   
“What happened here?” he screamed at them for an explanation.   
“What…what have I done?” Magnus heard Jace whisper.   
“Wait a minute! It’s not our fault at all! Sebastian attacked us!” Magnus said, irritated.   
“You did this?” Meliorn said slowly.   
“Alec. Send him” Ragnor said, leaning against the wall, looking a little pale. Before Alec could do anything Meliorn stopped him.  
“NO! STOP” he screamed.   
“Stay away from him, traitors!”   
Two seelies carried Sebastian's body out of the room with Meliorn following close behind.   
“Traitors?” Alec whispered, his voice breaking a little.   
“We’re finished” Jace muttered, kicking the wall in frustration.   
“Hold on just a minute!” Magnus said, upset.  
“Sebastian’s the bad guy, right? We’ll just explain to everyone what happened!”   
“It won’t be that easy…” Ragnor answered, straightening up and walking towards the door leading out.  
“Let’s get out of here”


	26. What to do next

When they got out from the cloister of trails, Meliorn was waiting for them with seelie guards who were standing with heir weapons raised.   
“Please…” Alec pleaded.   
“Give us a chance to explain” Izzy tried.   
“No need, I already know what I’ll tell the other leaders” Meliorn said with a sly smile.   
“Meaning…?” Ragnor growled.   
“King Sebastian was the leader of the seeies even before he became king...”  
“You’re not letting us go” Magnus stated.   
“Let you go? King Sebastian would never forgive us if we did” Maliorn snarled.  
“Wait! Wait!” Simon said, turning everyone’s attention to him.  
“Jyscal’s sphere! We can show it to them!” he said hopefully.  
“You mean this?” Meliorn said, holding up the sphere. He then smashed it hard on the ground which broke it into a hundred pieces.  
“The seelies take care of seelie affairs!” Meliors spat.  
The guards were moving closer to them.  
“RUN!” Ragnor yelled at the others, pushing the seelies out of the way. They all ran as fast as they dared across the ice bridge, having to fight some seelie guards along the way. They made their way as far as the open plains where they’d fought the vampire machine when they got surrounded by seelie guards and were about to fight until they all stopped as they heard a loud growling coming from up the hill. A big yeti was making its way down the hill, approaching them. The seelies freaked out and started to retreat. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Before anyone could say or do anything, they were all falling.

“Praise be to the teachings”  
That’s what Magnus would have said, if he was a follower of the teachings. They were all there, and in one piece. Even if Magnus had a headache from wondering what was in store for them next...

Magnus stood up from the shallow water that he’d woken up in.   
“We’re under the lake ice, aren’t we?” Izzy said, helping Magnus stand up as she looked around.   
“Look. That’s the bottom of the temple” Izzy pointed. Magnus looked up as well and saw that the temple was high up above them.   
“We’ve fallen a long way…” she mumbled, looking around in deep thought.   
“What now, I wonder…” Ragnor said, coming up beside Magnus.   
“What now?” Magnus mirrored with a frown.   
“You act first and think later, don’t you? Can’t you be a little more responsible? We’re all depending on you, you know?” he continued.  
“A lecture?” Ragnor scoffed.   
“No, no, no! Just a suggestion” Magnus quickly said, laughing nervously.   
“You should place trust in your friends. But you can’t expect someone to protect you all the time. You would do well to remember that” Ragnor said, clapping Magnus on the arm.  
“Is that a lecture?” Magnus asked in a teasing tone.   
“It’s advice”

Magnus saw Jace looking out into the distance with his back to the others. Magnus took a deep breath and moved closer to him.  
“Hey, Jace, would you cheer up? Look, we only did what we had to do” Magnus tried.   
“It doesn’t matter! Don’t you see?” Jace said, sounding upset.   
“I’ve always walked the path of the teachings…but now I’m a TRAITOR!” Jace said, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“How could this happen?” he whined.   
“Damn!” he said glaring at Simon.  
“It’s not Simon’s fault either!” Magnus said. Jace just scoffed, turning his back to him again.  
“You don’t know how I feel” he whispered, sounding tired.   
Magnus decided to leave him alone. He saw that Alec was still asleep on the ground with Clary and Simon standing close by.  
“I’m sure Alec’s okay. He’s breathing fine and all…” Simon said looking nervously at Alec.  
“How are Izzy and Jace?” he asked.  
“Well, Jace’s in shock. Can’t blame him, either. And Izzy, well, she’s just the same as always” Magnus told Simon.  
“She’s so together, I really admire her strength” Simon said, looking dreamily at Izzy.   
Magnus smirked at him and wiggled his eyebrows making Simon blush. He then sat down beside Alec’s sleeping form and ran a hand through his hair soothingly, watching Alec take deep breaths.   
“So, Clary, how do we get out of here?” Magnus whispered to Clary who was sitting on the other side of Alec. Before she answered, Alec mumbled something unintelligent in his sleep and moved so that his head now rested on Magnus’ lap. Magnus froze in shock before he continued to play with Alec’s hair, looking intently down at him. He’s so beautiful…  
“Earth to Magnus” Clary said chuckling.   
“Oh, sorry” Magnus said, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Clary shook her head and pointed up.  
“We have to climb to get out of here”   
Alec started to stir, opening his eyes slowly and letting out a yawn. Magnus thought that was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. When Alec saw that he was laying on Magnus he froze.   
“Hello sleepyhead” Magnus said softly, untangling a knot from Alec’s messy hair.   
“Hi” Alec whispered, looking up at Magnus with his big hazel eyes.   
They just stared at each other for a while until Ragnor cleared his throat, making Magnus and Alec snap out of their moment. Alec quickly sat up and blushed. 

They all gathered in a circle, letting Alec explain what had happened.   
“I wanted to confront king Sebastian about Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in...” Alec explained.   
“In exchange for marriage?” Izzy asked.   
“Yes, if that was what it took”   
“So, what did Sebastian say to that?” Magnus asked.   
“He didn’t say anything. Now I...now I don’t even think it was worth it...I should have told you what I was planning to do...” Alec said uncertainty.  
“Enough!” Ragnor said sternly, making Alec look at him with wide eyes.   
“Dwelling in the past is futile”   
“Hey. You don’t have to say it like that!” Simon said to Ragnor.  
“You want to waste time listening to his regrets!” Ragnor said with a final tone.  
“You don’t have to say it like that...” Simon mumbled.   
“Our immediate concern is Alec's pilgrimage” Ragnor said moving to stand in front of Alec.   
“Are you willing to go on?”   
“Yes!” Alec said immediately, meeting Ragnors gaze.   
“But then...do you think other leaders and the teachings will allow it?” Alec asked, uncertainly.   
“The fayth are the ones who give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us...then we will defy the teachings if we must!” Ragnor said harshly.  
“Whoa!”  
“I can’t believe you said that!”  
Magnus and Simon said at the same time.   
“Sir Ragnor?!” Izzy gasped.   
“Count me out” Jace said, shaking his head in disbelief.   
“We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course...It's not like I ever liked Sebastian. There’s no way that I’ll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal and for trying to kill us all too. But still...the bunch of us going against the teachings! No way!” Jace said, glaring at Ragnor.   
“But still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment” Clary said.   
“We must go to Bevelle. We must speak to the maesters and the downworld leaders to explain what has happened. There’s no other way, I think” Alec said looking at the others for support.   
“I agree” Jace said with his arms crossed. The others nodded too.  
“Sir Ragnor?” Alec asked, turning to Ragnor.   
“So it’s decided” Ragnor answered.   
“Will you come with us?” Alec asked uncertainly.   
“I am the troublemaker, after all” Ragnor said, smirking.   
“That’s right! You can always count on Ragnor to complicate things” Magnus teased. Making Alec let out a laugh and Izzy chuckled.   
“Man…how can you all act as if nothing’s wrong” Jace mumbled.   
“You’re too edgy. Listen to the hymn and calm down” Clary said, carefully taking Jace’s hand.   
“Is that coming from the temple?” Magnus asked Alec, also listening to the hymn.   
“Yes, it’s the teachings gift. It soothes the hearts of the faithful” Alec explained.  
“Who’s singing?”   
“The fayth” Alec said, smiling.   
“The fayth? What? Can it sing?” Magnus asked in confusion.   
“Of course it can!” Alec said with a chuckle.   
“Asmodeus used to sing this song…” Ragnor said, absently from behind Magnus and Alec.   
“Yeah, over and over. But not this good, that’s for sure” Magnus huffed.   
“Another trait you share” Ragnor said smirking again.  
“What! You were listening?” Magnus asked in horror.   
“Your singing reminded me of this world” Ragnor said, looking down at his hands.  
“Oh, right. You’re not originally from Alicante, are you?” Magnus asked more kindly.  
“You homesick?”  
“Maybe”  
“Say, how did you get to Alicante anyway? Was it Sin?” Magnus asked.  
Ragnor nodded.  
“Uh-huh, I thought so” Magnus mumbled.   
That proved it. Sin was the link between Alicante and this world. Which means, if they kill Sin. Magnus would never be able to go home.   
“The singing stopped” Izzy suddenly pointed out, looking around.   
The ground started shaking.  
“There’s something here!” Jace said, he too turning his head in every direction.   
“The ground!” Ragnor yelled.   
“SIN!” Alec said in surprise.   
“The toxin! Watch out!” Clary yelled.  
Everything went black.

It was then Magnus knew. That Sin really was his father. For the first time, he was finally able to believe it.  
“The song. You were listening too” Magnus thought.   
“What is it this time?”  
Magnus saw Alicante in front of him.  
“Alicante? You homesick too?”   
The scene changed and now showed three blitzballs in a row.  
“That’s not your world anymore. You’re Sin now…”  
In the next scene, a ten-year-old Magnus was sitting by the water in Alicante.   
“Hey. I’m older now, you know?”  
The last scene showed his father.  
“I know…You want this to end. I’ll find a way. I promise” Magnus whispered before everything went black again.


	27. A summoners fate

The next time Magnus woke up, he coughed. His throat felt like sandpaper as he was lying face down in soft sand. He felt sweat dripping down from his forehead. The sun was high up in the sky, making Magnus crave water. When he stood up he saw that the others were no where to be seen. He was standing near a small oasis, in the middle of a large desert. In every direction Magnus looked, he could only see more sand.   
Shit he thought, calling his friends name without any luck. He stumbled over to the small body of water and splashed it over his face. He decided to look for the others but not letting the oasis out of his sight. Suddenly a big monster flew at him from the sky, making him fall over.   
“Whew! Okay, let’s do this” Magnus said standing up and shot fire at the bird. The bird swooped in again, making Magnus yelp. Before the bird got to him, its wings turned to ice.   
“Need some help?” Ragnor said, coming up behind him. They tried to fight the bird together. Their magic seemed to distract and slow it down but not make so much damage. When they were icing the birds wings again, a whip suddenly surrounded the birds neck.   
“Are you alright?” Izzy said, holding the birds face down with her whip. They defeated the bird together, making pyreflies fly up into the air. Magnus was breathing hard, putting his hands on his knees.   
“The others?” Izzy asked looking around.   
“Haven’t found them yet” Ragnor answered.   
“We’re supposed to stay in one place if we get split up” Izzy said.   
“Wait here if you want. He’s not” Magnus said, pointing at Ragnor's already retreating figure. They walked for a while, until they saw a small shelter by one of the sand dunes. Magnus squinted his eyes and saw that Jace was sitting under it.  
“Jace!” Magnus yelled and approached the small shelter.   
“You alone?” Izzy asked, hugging her brother.   
“Where’s Alec? And Clary?” Jace asked with a worried look.   
They started to feel that the hot sun is getting to them. If they don’t find the others and some shelter soon, they would all collapse. Jace suddenly ran at full speed ahead.  
“Jace?” Izzy asked in confusion. When Magnus looked up, he saw that Clary was trying to make her way up a sand dune in the distance.   
“Clary!” Jace said when he was close enough for her to hear. When she turned her head and saw Jace she ran down and jumped into his arms.  
“Jace!” she said in a relieved voice, kissing him full on the mouth. The others looked away, giving them some privacy, until the kiss caught fire and Jace’s hands started to wander under Clarys shirt.   
“GUYS!” Izzy yelled making them break apart, with their chests heaving deeply. Jace put Clary down and turned to the others. Magnus was looking at him with his eyebrows raised.  
“What?” Jace said.  
“Oh, nothing…” Magnus said sarcastically. 

A little further down the road, they could see a similar small shelter that they’d found Jace in. Simon was standing outside of it and waved when he saw them.  
“Hey, guys” he said as they approached. Izzy attacked him in a tight hug. Simon hugged her back, just as tightly.   
“Where’s Alec?” Simon asked when Izzy let him go.   
“We haven’t found him yet” Magnus said with worry in his voice.   
“Gone…some guardian I am” Izzy muttered.   
“Umm…there’s something I want to tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything” Simon said carefully. Jace rolled his eyes and grunted.   
“And no glaring either!” Simon said, pointing at Jace.   
“I know where we are. We’re on Bikanel Island. There’s a place us vampires call Home near here“ Simon explained.  
“Vampires out in the desert? What about the sun!” Clary asked. Simon chuckled, stepping out from under the shelter, making Izzy let out a scream. Nothing happened. Simon was standing in sunlight, without turning to ashes.   
“ ‘Vampires can’t walk in the sun’ is a myth. We keep spreading the word that it’s true because who would look for us out in the burning desert!” Simon explained with a smile.   
“Anyway, Alec’s there, I’m sure of it! Other vampires must have come and rescued him!”  
“Rescued! You mean kidnapped!” Jace retorted.   
“What does it matter as long as he’s safe?” Magnus asked, irritated.   
“That’s right!” Simon agreed.   
“I will take you there if you promise…that you won’t tell anyone about it. Who knows what would happen if the wrong people knew about this place. Especially people following the teachings”   
“What are you accusing everyone of this time?” Jace asked, rolling his eyes.  
“Others did something really bad to us before…” Simon started.  
“Well you vampires probably deserved it!” Jace snarled.   
“Argh!” Magnus said pulling at his hair in frustration.  
“Can’t you guys talk about this later?”  
“Just promise you won’t tell anyone about this island. Promise?” Simon said, pleadingly.   
“Jace come on!” Magnus said.   
“All right, I promise! Lead the way” Jace mumbled.   
“You got it!” Simon smiled, turned around and signaled for them to follow.

It was quite a long road to walk. They were all silent as the hot sun was starting to get to them again.   
“Aaaaaa!” Simon suddenly screamed, putting his hands to his head.   
“Simon?” Magnus asked in a confused tone. Simon didn’t answer, he just ran down the hill with great speed. When the others looked over the sand dune they gasped at the scene. They saw a small city, with a big main building standing in the middle. Smoke was raising from many of the buildings and monsters were attacking buildings and people left and right. When they got closer, they could see that monsters weren't the only things attacking the vampires. Seelie knights were running down the streets, helping the monsters.   
“What? Alec’s down there” Jace said with wide eyes.   
“Of all the places…Let’s go!” Izzy said with a determined look.   
Inside the city. It was complete chaos. Vampires were defending themselves with guns but were vastly outnumbered.   
“Where’s Alec!” Jace yelled over the sound of gunfire.   
“Who? Who’s attacking us?” Simon asked a vampire who he’d just helped get away from a monster.   
“The maesters in Bevelle gave the order! The other downworlder leaders refused but the seelies seemed eager to participate!” he explained before he ran off to help other vampires.   
“A war between Bevelle and the vampires?” Izzy wondered, disbelieved.   
A man stepped out from behind the smoke, speaking to Simon in the other language. Izzy and Clary gasped at the sight of him.  
“Raphael?” Clary said with a hand over her mouth.   
“Hello Clary, Izzy…” Raphael said slowly.   
“Jace” he said more carefully.  
Jace looked shocked and frozen on the spot.   
“We don’t have time for this now! We have to find Alec” Ragnor said, looking from Raphael to Jace.   
“You Simon’s friends? Well, don’t just stand there, come on!” Raphael said to them picking up a gun from the ground throwing it to Simon.   
“Let’s go kick those seelies out of our Home!”   
They followed Raphael inside the big building in the middle of the town.   
“Alec! Where are you?” Jace yelled when they were running down corridor after corridor, fighting their way through monsters and seelies.   
“What are the leaders thinking?” Jace mumbled when he saw more dead bodies scattered around.   
“This is terrible!” Simon’s voice cracked. As he ran ahead of them.   
“Simon!” Raphael said, making them all stop.  
“Go get Alec and meet me by the ships! There’s only one way out of this…” he said and left before they could ask questions. Simon's face paled.   
“Oh no…”  
“What does that mean!” Jace commanded.   
“We have to act fast!” Simon just said.  
“Where’s Alec!” Ragnor ordered.   
“The summoners’ sanctum! This way!” Simon said making all of them run after him again.   
They ran further into the building, making their way underground. They reached a room that was awfully quiet, the sounds of the battle had died out.   
“This place is done for…” Jace mumbled.   
“You’re right. You’re right, Jace” Simon whispered, looking around in sadness.   
“We vampires, we…we weren’t always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were all scattered to every corner of the world. But then, Raphael brought us all together again…If we put our minds to it and worked together, then we could make a new home. Everyone worked hard, we had our home back again…But now…Why did things have to turn out this way?”   
“Simon…” Jace said with a kind voice, placing a hand on Simon's shoulder.   
“Damn those seelies! What are they thinking?” Jace mumbled.   
“Simon, what’s the Summoners’ sanctum?” Izzy asked.   
“It’s where we keep the summoners. We keep them safe there” Simon explained nervously looking down at his feet.   
“You kidnapped them” Jace stated.   
“I know it’s against the teachings and all that…” Simon started.  
“I get why you did it, but…” Jace answered but was interrupted by Magnus.  
“Well, I sure don’t get it, Jace” he said in confusion.   
“They might get hurt on their pilgrimage so you kidnap them? I mean, if the summoner don’t do their job, then who will beat Sin? You want to protect them, I know. But guardians are there for that. If guardians do their jobs well, summoners will be safe!” Magnus said, sounding obvious. No one answered.  
“Right?”  
“Right!?” Magnus asked a little desperately.   
“It’s quiet, we have to move” Ragnor muttered and made his way to the last room.   
“Alec, please be here” Simon whispered before he too entered the other room. 

Once inside, Magnus gasped. There were a few bodies lying on the floor and a small fire burning in one corner.   
“Alec!?” Jace yelled.   
“He’s not here” Camille said, stepping out from another corner.   
“Hello again” she added. Raj was there too, with both of his guardians.   
“Wait there until we have performed the sending” Camille added.  
“They died…protecting us” Raj said sadly, looking at the dead bodies of vampires.   
“It’s not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending…”  
Raj’s little brother approached Magnus while they were performing the sending.  
“Hey, what’s ‘sacrificed’?” the boy asked with a tilted head.   
“The vampires said that summoners were being ‘sacrificed’. That summoners shouldn’t have to do a pilgrimage…”  
“Why couldn’t they trust guardians to protect the summoners?” Magnus mumbled with a furrowed brow.   
“The vampires had no right stopping their pilgrimage!”  
“The pilgrimages have to stop!” Simon interrupted with a sad voice.   
“If they don’t and they get to Alicante…They might defeat Sin. Alec could…but then he…” Simon said, closing his eyes in pain.  
“Alec will die, you know?” he then added with a tear streaming down his cheek. Magnus had his mouth open. It felt like his heart was being crushed by an invisible force.   
“You know, don’t you?” Simon continued, taking a step towards Magnus.   
“Summoners journey to get the Final aeon. Alec told you, didn’t he? With the final aeon he can defeat Sin. But then…but then…” Simon said, wiping the tear off his cheek in anger.  
“If he calls it, then the Final aeon’s going to kill him! Even if he defeats Sin, it will kill Alec too…”  
Magnus took a step back. His hands were shaking and he felt tears forming behind his eyelids.   
“Was I the only one who didn’t know?” he whispered, looking at the others. They weren’t meeting his eyes, which made him angry.  
“Tell me why! Why were you hiding it?” he yelled at them, his voice hollow.   
“Why didn’t I know!?” he shook Jace by the shoulders in anger.   
“We weren’t hiding it…” Jace said carefully.   
“It was just…too hard to say” Izzy whispered, with tears streaming down her face. Ragnor was looking down at his feet and Clary was hugging her body. Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to his knees in defeat.  
“Izzy! How could you? How could you? He’s your brother!” Magnus screamed at Izzy.  
“Why don’t you do something, Jace!”  
“Don’t you think we tried to stop him!” Izzy yelled back over her sobs.   
“Alec follows…his heart”  
“Alec, he knew what he was doing when he chose to become a summoner…To face Sin! Alec knew!” Jace explained with a pained look on his face.   
“But, Jace, that’s just totally wrong! Summoners shouldn’t have to sacrifice themselves…just so the rest of us can be happy, right?” Simon said sadly.   
A monster appeared suddenly, Camille and Raj summoned their aeons, taking care of it quickly.  
“But, that’s our choice…” Raj said.   
“We all live in fear of Sin. You know that” Camille added.   
“A world without Sin…that’s the dream of all the people. And we will use that power even if it means our lives!” Raj stated.   
Magnus felt like he was loosing his mind. He was pulling at his hair in frustration, letting out a scream again. He then ran straight at one of the aeons and started hitting it, over and over again.   
“And I’ve been telling Alec…Let’s go to Alicante together! Let’s beat Sin! I told him all the things we could…we could…” Magnus stammered, the first tear spilling over.  
“And all along, the whole time, I didn’t know anything! But Alec, he’d…” Magnus fell to his knees again in front of the aeon.  
“He’d just smile” Magnus' voice broke.   
The aeon put its wings around Magnus, defensively. He could feel the gentleness coming from it as tears streamed down his cheeks. Magnus closed his eyes, thinking back to the day he and Ragnor joined Alec on his journey.

“Watch this” Alec said, putting his fingers in his mouth and blowing. He whistled out loud taking Magnus by surprise.  
“Hey, you got pretty good” Magnus said giving him a small smile.  
“You sound sad” Alec said furrowing his brows.  
“Yeah, maybe”  
“Wanna scream?” Alec said nudging him with his arm.  
“I really don’t think that’s going to help this time” Magnus chuckled.  
“You know what? It’s embarrassing to say this myself…” Alec said, fiddling with this shirt sleeves.  
“But summoners and their guardians are kind of like the worlds ray of light. A lot of people depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I’m feeling sad, I know it’s hard. So…” Alec smiled clapping his hands together.  
“Let’s see what you can do!”  
“What?” Magnus said confused.  
They had laughed so hard that day.  
“I want my journey to be full of laughter” Alec had said.

“I can’t let him die!” Magnus said, standing up and wiping the tears away.   
“I’ll find him!” he yelled and ran out of the room with the others following close behind.


	28. Airship

They followed Simon deeper underground until they reached a bridge that led to a big airship. They entered it and ran up to the bridge. Raphael was shouting orders to other vampires in their language.   
“Where’s Alec?” Magnus yelled over Raphael’s commands. Raphael ignored him and continued to shout in the other language.   
“I said, where is he?” Magnus yelled grabbing a hold of Raphael's shirt.  
“Answer me! Answer me, damn you!”  
“What will you do when you find him, eh?” Raphael snarled. Magnus let go of his shirt and took a step back.  
“I…I-I didn’t know anything about what a summoner is…is supposed to do. And I told him all those things without even knowing. I’ve got to tell him. I’ve got to tell him I’m sorry!” Magnus pleaded.   
“That’s it? You’re going to tell him you’re sorry?” Raphael said staring at Magnus in disbelief.  
“And then you just drag him to Alicante and make him fight Sin, huh?” he scoffed turning his back to Magnus  
“You’re all the same – let the summoner die so we can live in peace!”  
“No!” Magnus yelled.  
“Hah! Words! Show me action!” Raphael growled.  
“I’m telling you, he won’t die!” Magnus said, glaring at Raphael who turned around and started back.  
“Boy, don’t forget those words, because if you do…” he said warningly.   
“I’m going to make you regret it”  
“I won’t” Magnus said with determination.   
Raphael stepped closer to a big blue looking ball that was located in the middle of the bridge.   
“So, you know where he is?” Magnus asked, he too stepping closer to the big blue thing.  
“Of course, not” Raphael said, rolling his eyes.  
“That’s why we’re going to look! Using this airship!”  
“A-airship?” Jace stammered just as the ground started to shake. Raphael spoke to the pilot in their own language. Sun light suddenly streamed into the bridge from the big windows at the front. They were slowly lifting up into the air. They could see the city, burning and monsters still raving the streets. They flew in the other direction. Raphael gave an order to the pilot who looked sad. He then started humming the Hymn, making all of the other vampires up on the bridge do the same.   
“What’s going on?” Jace asked Simon.  
“We’re…we’re going to blow up our home…” Simon whispered.   
“How?” Clary asked in shock.   
“With one of the forbidden weapons” Raphael said calmly. He then gave the pilot the order, making cannons appear along both sides of the ship. About sixty missiles were heading towards the city making the whole thing blow up.   
“Hey look…” Jace said in a kind voice as he approached Simon.  
“Don’t get so down! Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, right?” Jace laughed, trying to cheer Simon up.   
“You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie!” Simon said, glaring at Jace and walking away from him.

“So, how do we find Alec?” Magnus asked Raphael.  
“Don’t worry, I’m using a sphere oscillo-finder. If he’s out there, we’ll find him” Raphael said, confidently.   
“A sphere oscillo-finder?” Magnus asked in confusion.   
“It’s an ancient machine. I don’t know how it works either, so don’t ask me, okay?”  
“And you still use it?” Izzy asked in shock.  
“I don’t even rightly know how this rig flies, either” Raphael added, smirking.  
“All because of the teachings taboo on machines, we’re running around in the dark here! Ain’t it a rush, kiddo?” Raphael said, clapping Magnus on the back and making Clary chuckle.  
“I missed you Raphael!” she said and hugged him, taking Raphael by surprise. His face softened as he carefully hugged her back.   
“I’m sorry…” he suddenly said in a quiet voice.  
“What?” Clary asked as she let him go.  
“I’m sorry for what happened with Max…” he said turning to Izzy and Jace.  
“I blame myself for his death everyday”   
“Raphael don’t…” Izzy started.   
“It wasn’t your fault” Jace whispered. Raphael looked at Jace in shock.  
“Yes, it was”   
“No. You can’t know what the future will hold and you couldn’t know what was going to happen” Jace said holding out a hand to Raphael who slowly took it.   
“I’m sorry for blaming you” Jace said a little nervously.   
Magnus decided to give them some privacy and went to explore the ship. Outside the bridge, Ragnor stood leaning against the wall.  
“Weather Alec’s safe or not, there’s trouble brewing” he said to Magnus who didn’t stay and chat as he wanted to explore the rest of the ship. Raj was standing with his guardians in the next room.  
“We owe our lives to the vampires. But no matter how much they beg, I cannot quit my pilgrimage” he said to Magnus.   
“Even though you’ll die?” Magnus asked in surprise.   
“I’ve known since I was a child. My will is set” Raj said kindly.   
“If I don’t do it, someone else must, you understand”’  
“I don’t want Raj to die. If only there was a way to defeat Sin without anyone dying…” Raj's older guardian said.  
“Let’s think of one!” Magus said.  
“How? We don’t have the time! Sin will kill us all if we don’t stop it”  
They talked for a while before Magnus continued on with his exploring. In the next room, Camille was sitting on the floor with her head between her knees.   
“Look, I’m really tired. Leave me alone” she said when she saw Magnus.   
“If it’s not an emergency would you mind leaving?”  
“Okay” Magnus said with his eyebrows raised. Before he could take another step Camille spoke again.  
“Wait…There’s something I want to ask you” she said. Magnus turned back around.  
“What would you think if I said I…I was giving up my pilgrimage?”  
“Sure, I mean it’s your choice” Magnus said, truthfully.   
“Unusual” Camille answered, looking up at Magnus.   
“Most people would never forgive a summoner who quit”  
“Why’s that?” Magnus asked, crossing his arm over his chest.   
“Behind my back, they would say I was abandoning my duty” Camille explained.  
“So? Who cares? Why not do your own thing and let them say what they want!” Magnus said.   
“Easy for you to say” Camille mumbled.   
“But…you do have a point. Maybe Bartello and I should go somewhere far away…” Camille said, looking at the wall with a distant look. Magnus decided to leave her alone and wandered around the ship. He walked around it and got back to the bridge.   
“After we rescue Alec, then what?” Ragnor was saying to Raphael.   
“You want to keep him safe, correct? Would you seek to stop his pilgrimage?”  
“Of course!” Raphael said with a raised voice.   
“If he continues this fool pilgrimage, he will die! Sure as if you killed him yourself. No hare-brained law or teaching can send my childhood friend to his death! When I save him, I’ll make him give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!”  
“Even against his will?” Ragnor spat.  
“Better than him dying! And I will take down anyone who doesn’t agree” Raphael answered with a glare.   
“You’re the captain” Ragnor said with his bored tone.  
“Good! Then it’s settled!” Raphael said, turning to the pilot. Ragnor huffed and was about to leave the bridge.  
“Let him say what he wants” Ragnor muttered to Magnus as he passed him. Magnus sat down next to Izzy, patiently waiting for some good news...


	29. Wedding

“AHA!” Raphael suddenly yelled, making them all jump.  
“I found him!”  
“Where?” Magnus said, quickly getting up from his seat, almost tripping on his own feet in the process.  
“I’ll show you!” Raphael said and pressed some buttons.  
One of the screens showed them Alec. He had wide eyes, a pale face and looked almost scared. His hair wasn’t messy as it usually was, it was neatly styled and pulled back. He was wearing a navy colored tree pieced suit with a white button down shirt underneath. The picture zoomed out, showing Sebastian standing next to Alec, he was too wearing a suit. Guards were surrounding them on the steps that they were standing on. A big city was looming below them, meaning that they were standing at the highest point in the city. The image disappeared suddenly.  
“Where was that?” Magnus demanded.   
“The palace of St. Bevelle. Heart of the teachings and capital of this world” Izzy explained with a surprised look.  
“Let’s go then!” Magnus said to Raphael.   
“Easy, kiddo” Raphael answered with an eye roll.   
“Bevelle’s defenses are top-notch!”  
“What’s the matter? You scared?” Magnus said with a glare.   
“Alec’s there, so we go and get him! And that’s all!” Magnus said with a determined look.  
“You’ve got guts” Raphael said, smirking. He then gave an order to the pilot who made the airship fly with great speed, making Magnus stumble backwards.   
“It’ll take a while to get to Bevelle” Raphael stated.  
“We have to prepare for battle” Ragnor said calmly. 

“How is Sebastian alive?” Simon asked the others in confusion after a while.   
“Didn’t we take care of him in Macalania?”  
“He’s dead. As dead as Jyscal was. His attachment to this world kept him from the next” Ragnor explained.   
“Woah, scary!” Simon said, shuddering.   
“Alec must be trying to send him” Ragnor said.   
“Wonder if that’ll work…” Jace said with a far away look.   
“Perhaps he won’t expect it” Ragnor said, scratching his head in thought.   
“I’m glad Alec’s okay and all, but what’s with those fancy clothes?” Jace asked in confusion.   
“It’s called a wedding suit” Izzy said, looking stressed.   
“What!?” Jace asked looking at Izzy with wide eyes.   
“What’s going on?” he then mumbled, more to himself than to the others. The ship suddenly shook violently.   
“We’re being attacked from within!” a vampire said, looking at some screens.   
“Some of the seelies and monsters that attacked Home must have snuck on board!” Raphael said.   
“Monsters, there’s nothing to do but–“   
“But destroy the ship and all go down together!” Simon said in a mocking tone. Raphael sent him a glare which made Simon duck his head.   
“If you crash the ship, we can’t go rescue Alec!” Clary said, shaking her head at Raphael.   
“Leave the monsters to us!” Izzy said already leaving the bridge, with her whip at the ready. 

There weren’t many monsters and seelies they had to take care of. But when they reached the last room that led up on deck, Magnus yelped when he looked outside the window. There was a large dragon looking monster circling the ship. It’s body was thinner than a dragons and it had a big horn on its head.   
“Huh, now there’s a rare sight” Ragnor said with his eyebrows raised.   
“That’s huge!” Magnus chocked out.   
“What is it?” Simon asked with a repulsed look.   
“The guardian wyrm, Evrae. The great sacred beast – protector of Bevelle” Izzy told them with a small voice.   
“The red carpet has teeth” Ragnor chuckled.  
“Wait, that means we’re close to Bevelle!” Magnus said.   
“Simon, you read me?” Raphael’s voice sounded from over the speakers.   
“We’re going to fight that thing! Get on deck and show him what you've got! GO!” Raphael yelled.   
“The ferryman asks a high price” Ragnor mumbled, taking a deep breath and taking out his knife. 

Outside on the deck, the wind was making it hard for anyone to hit the monster. It was also fast, spitting venom at them every time it flew by.   
“Aim at the eyes!” Ragnor yelled.   
When the monster approached again, Ragnor threw his knife, which landed right into the right eye of the monster. At the same time, Clary took out the left eye. The monster roared, flying in confusion around the sky, spitting venom everywhere.   
“I’ll take it from here!” Raphael yelled over the loud speakers.   
All of the missiles that were shot at the city in the desert were now launched at the monster. They hit their target making the monster disappear into pyreflies. 

Alec could hear the sound of the bells as he and Sebastian were escorted to the center of the platform. He looked around and waited for a chance to send Sebastian. The problem was that they were surrounded by guards that would surely kill him if he made any sudden movements. So he walked slowly beside Sebastian in silence. Anger was boiling inside of him. He was being forced to marry a man who wasn’t even really alive! Up on the platform, many monks were standing along the edge. Before they reached the maester that would wed them, Alec suddenly looked up as pyreflies were falling down from the sky. The guards took out their weapons in a hurry as a big airship came zooming out of the thick clouds.   
“FIRE!” master Kinoc shouted. The sound of gunfire made Alec put his hands over his ears.   
“Come!” Sebastian growled and dragged Alec forcefully closer to the maester. The airship made a sharp turn, making it hover closely to one of the connecting bridges. Six people jumped out from the ship and onto the bridge. The ship then quickly made its way back to safety behind the clouds. The six people fought their way through the guards with ease and as they got closer Alec recognized them and smiled. He wanted to run to them but Sebastian held him back. Once they were up by the platform, Kinoc lifted up a gun and shot at their feet. They were all exhausted and had cuts and bruises.   
“This has gone far enough!” he yelled at them. Magnus was about to step closer to him until Ragnor held out a hand to stop him.  
“Stop” he said calmly, not taking his eyes of Kinoc and the gun. They were now surrounded by guards, holding up their guns. Magnus locked eyes with Alec who looked back at him with his big eyes. Magnus couldn’t take it anymore, so he stepped forward but stopped as Kinoc put the gun straight to his throat. Alec decided this was his moment. So, he took out his bow and stepped in front of Sebastian.  
“You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?” Sebastian smirked.   
“Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely husband”   
Alec didn’t answer. He started the sending by taking out an arrow.   
“Stop!” a voice said behind Sebastian. Maester Valentine stepped out from behind some guards.  
“Do you not value your friends’ lives?” he asked Alec, making him look around at his guardians.   
“Your actions determine their fate” Valentine continued.   
“Protect them…or watch them die. The choice is yours”   
Alec backed away with a furrowed brow. He then let go of his bow which dropped down the steps until it stopped by Magnus’ feet.   
“You are wise” Sebastian said, dragging Alec to the altar. 

They were all forced to watch as Alec was being forced to marry Sebastian. Magnus had never been so angry. He was shaking, his palms wear sweating and tears of anger were threatening to spill over. Izzy and Jace had similar looks on their faces. Clary had a hand thrown over her mouth and Simon was fidgeting.   
Sebastian grabbed Alec’s chin, forcing his gaze to meet his. He then leaned in and kissed Alec who scrunched up his face in disgust. Magnus made an angry noise in his throat, taking a step forward only to have the gun pressed harder onto his face.   
“Kill them” Sebastian then said, making Alec snap his head up.   
“I am sorry, but it’s for the good of the teachings” Kinoc said.   
“Aren’t those weapons forbidden by the teachings?” Ragnor said in his normal tone.   
“There are exceptions” Kinoc snarled and pointed the gun at Ragnor instead.   
“NO!” Alec yelled hysterically. He'd moved really close to the edge of the platform.   
“Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else…” Alec said taking a step back, closer to the edge and the long drop below. Sebastian signaled for the guards to stand down and as soon as the guns were lowered, Magnus ran closer to Alec.   
“No!” Alec said again as Magnus got closer.  
“Leave now! Please!” he pleaded, looking at Magnus sadly.   
“No, Alexander! You’re coming with us!” Magnus said stubbornly.   
“Don’t worry! Just go!” Alec said sternly.   
“This is foolish. If you fall, you’ll die” Sebastian said lightly, as if nothing serious was about to happen. Alec glared at him and wiped his arm over his mouth.   
“Don’t worry” Alec said, looking back at Magnus.  
“I can fly” he added smiling.   
Magnus shook his head, not wanting to leave him.  
“Believe” Alec said so kindly that Magnus felt his heart clench. He then slowly nodded. Alec smiled and put his hands over his chest, he closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards.


	30. Trial

“ALEC!” Magnus yelled in panic. The others gasped and ran to the edge. Looking down, Magnus saw that the birdlike aeon swooped down from the sky and rescued Alec in mid-air. Magnus let out a breath in relief, putting a hand over his chest where he could feel his frantic heartbeat.   
“Cover your eyes!” Simon yelled to the others as he threw something towards Sebastian and the guards. Thick, black smoke appeared and Magnus felt himself being tugged in the direction they’d come from.   
“Wha-what was that?” Jace asked Simon as they were running away from the black smoke.   
“A flash-bomb!” Simon yelled back.   
“Let me go! I’m going to kill Sebastian” Magnus said, trying to get away from Ragnor’s tight grip.   
“Alec said leave! So we leave!” Izzy said over her shoulder.   
“We’ll join up with him later!” Ragnor said to Magnus, dragging him along. 

Once they were at the bottom of the big building, Magnus could see that it was actually the temple of Bevelle.   
“How do we find Alec?” Magnus asked the others.   
“He has to pray at this temple too! He’s probably making his way to the chamber of the fayth as we speak!” Clary said, looking around in concern. They still had to stay hidden from guards in the city. They all nodded as the coast was clear and ran into the temple. They stopped at some spiral stairs that led downwards.   
“It’s too quiet” Izzy whispered, looking around.   
“A trap?” Clary whispered.   
“Who cares! Alec’s waiting for us!” Magnus said, pushing past Jace and looked down over the railing.   
“Huh?” Simon said as he approached a control panel that was located on the wall, next to the stairs.   
“What’s that sort of technology doing in the temple?” Jace asked in shock.   
“I suppose it comes in handy” Simon said, shrugging.   
“That’s not what I mean! The teachings! What about the teachings?” Jace said in confusion.   
“Hey, don’t look at me” Simon said putting up his hands in defense.   
The panel activated a platform that took them down the steps faster. Once they were in the next room, another panel was waiting for them and a wall was making it impossible for them to move forward.   
“Anther machine?” Jace said, slapping a hand over his eyes in defeat.   
“So, this is the teachings true face. They betray their own rules” Ragnor muttered.  
“They treated us like dirt” Jace whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
Simon got the panel to lift up the wall, so that they could continue forward.   
“The entrance to the trials” Izzy said, pointing to an open door at the other end of the next room.   
“I wonder if Alec’s even in there” Clary said.   
“Let’s go and find out!” Jace said, taking Clary’s hand and dragging her through the open door. The cloister of trails were just many set of stairs, building a sort of labyrinth. They had to find the right stairs that led them all the way up. It took them some time, and Magnus was starting to get angry until Izzy finally found the right route. They ran into the circular room that had a door leading to the chamber of the fayth.   
“Alec?” Magnus called.  
“Inside, maybe?” Jace said, looking at the door that led to the chamber.   
“Then what are we standing here for?” Magnus said walking up to the door and tried to lift it.   
“H-Hey!” Jace yelled.   
“You can stuff your taboos!” Magnus yelled back, still trying to open the door. Ragnor came up behind Magnus and helped him lift it. Together they managed to get it open enough for them to crawl under it. The room was small and circular. A glass dome filled the middle of the room where a spirit of a small boy was levitating at the moment. Alec was on his knees in front of the dome and the small boy who had a hood draped over his face.   
“Wh-what’s that?” Magnus asked.   
“A fayth” Ragnor whispered from behind Magnus.   
“They join with the summoner, and together they receive the aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient rites. The dead should be allowed to rest…” Ragnor explained in a low voice. The spirit of the little boy suddenly dove forward and was sucked into Alec who fell to the floor with his eyes closed.   
“Alexander!” Magnus called and ran to him. Ragnor left the room, leaving Magnus and Alec alone. Alec seemed to be asleep so Magnus put his arm under Alec’s knees and the other behind his back and carried him out.   
“Wait, don’t come out!” Simon yelled from outside. It was too late, the door was already opening and Magnus carried Alec into the other room. Kinoc was standing there with guards holding up their guns.   
“You are to stand trial!” Kinoc said to them.   
Ragnor chuckled.  
“I expect it will be a fair trial?” he said sarcastically.   
“Of course, it will” Kinoc said, glaring at Ragnor. The guards approached them and dragged them away. 

“The high court of the teachings is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but the absolute truth, in the name of the teachings. To those on trial: believe in the teachings and speak only the truth” A tall man with long black hair said. They were standing in a room that had balconies surrounding them. On the balconies stood the people that were going to be holding the trial. That meant that they were being trialed by master Valentine, king Sebastian, the black-haired warlock that was speaking and master kinoc. It appeared that they’d ‘forgotten’ to inform the representatives of the vampires and ware wolves.   
“Maester Kelk of the warlocks” Izzy whispered to Magnus, nodding her head towards the black-haired man.   
“Summoner Alec” the warlock addressed.   
“You have sworn to protect the people of this world, true?”  
“Yes” Alec answered.   
“Then consider: you have inflicted dire injury upon king Sebastian. Conspired with the vampires and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of the teachings. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence”  
“Your grace…” Alec started.   
“The real traitor is king Sebastian! He killed lord Jyscal with his own hands! And he isn’t even his real son, he is the son of maester Valentine” Alec explained.   
“What is this?” warlock Kelk said in confusion.   
“Hmm? Hadn’t you heard?” Sebastian said calmly.   
“Not only that…” Alec interrupted.   
“King Sebastian is already dead!”  
“It is a summoners sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane!” Izzy said.  
“Alec was only doing his job as a summoner!” she argued.  
“Please, we have to send king Sebastian now!” Alec pleaded.   
“Send the unsent to where they belong?” maester Valentine said with his eyebrows raised.   
“Yes!” Alec answered, nodding his head eagerly.  
Valentine chuckled.  
“Maester?” Alec asked in confusion.   
“Send the dead…hmm?” pyreflies started to fly into the air, surrounding Valentine making Alec gasp.  
“You would have to send me too” Valentine explained, calmly.   
“What!” Jace said in absolute shock.   
“Grand maester Valentine is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to this world” the warlock explained.   
“Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living” Kinoc said.   
“Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal” Sebastian added, smirking.   
“Men die, beasts die, trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in this world. Resisting its power is futile” Valentine said in a calm voice.   
“But what of Sin?” Alec asked not believing what he was hearing.   
“I am a summoner, like my father before me. I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you…are you telling me that, too, is futile?” Alec’s voice was rising.   
“Grand maester Valentine. I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin…Their battles, their sacrifices – were they all in vain?”   
“Not in vain. No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There’s nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner” Valentine explained.  
“Never futile…but never ending” Ragnor said.   
“Indeed, that’s the essence of the teachings”  
“Lord Valentine!” Alec said, more confused than ever.   
“The teachings are embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoner”  
“No…that can’t be right!” Alec said, looking at the leaders for an explanation.  
“Those who question these truths – they are traitors!” Valentine snarled, gesturing to the guards to take them all away. 

The guards separated them. Magnus and Ragnor were thrown into a cage without any idea where the others were being held. Magnus started banging on the bars in frustration.  
“Let me out of here!” he yelled.   
“You waste your breath” Ragnor said, fiddling with a ring he was wearing.   
Magnus kicked the bars in frustration one last time before he groaned and sat down.  
“I hope Alec’s okay” Magnus whispered, already dreading the worst.   
“He’s strong. He’ll make it” Ragnor said matter-of-factly.   
“He’ll make it? What, so he can die?” Magnus asked suspiciously.   
“Why is it that everything in this world seems to revolve around people dying?”  
“Ahh, the spiral of death” Ragnor said with a sarcastic chuckle.   
“Huh?”  
“Summoners challenge the bringer of death, Sin, and die doing so. Guardians give their lives to protect their summoner. The fayth are the souls of the dead. Even the maesters of the teachings are unsent. This world is full of death. Only Sin is reborn and then only to bring more death. It’s a cycle of death, spiraling endlessly” Ragnor explained.  
“Cheerful as usual” Magnus mumbled, rolling his eyes.   
They sat in silence for what felt like an hour before Kinoc approached their cage.  
“Your sentence has been decided” he said to them with a smirk.   
“Sentence? Don’t you mean execution?” Ragnor said mockingly.   
“Really now, what person would execute a dear friend?” Kinoc said to Ragnor with his eyebrows raised.   
“You would…”

The guards then separated Magnus and Ragnor too. They took Magnus deeper underground until he was forced out on a ledge that led to a body of water.   
“Looks like you’re next!” a guard said menacingly.   
“Next for what?” Magnus demanded.  
The guard then pushed Magnus, making him fall face first into the water.   
“Get going!” the guard said, aiming his gun at Magnus.   
“Where’s everybody else?” Magnus asked them.  
“Floating down there somewhere, maybe” the guard snickered.  
Magnus then took a deep breath and dived under the wall.


	31. Via Purifico

On the other side of the wall Magnus surfaced, taking a deep breath of air.  
“Magnus!” he heard Simon's voice before he opened his eyes and saw him and Jace swimming towards him.  
“What’s our sentence?” Magnus asked them, relieved to see familiar faces.  
“I think they expect us to give up and die down here” Jace said with a chuckle.  
“Well, that’s a lame way to kill someone!” Magnus said with his own chuckle.  
“Where’s Alec?” Simon asked in concern.  
“I don’t know…” Magnus said, looking around feeling his smile drop.  
“Wonder if we should wait to see if the others appear?” Jace asked them.  
“Let’s wait at the exit!” Magnus decided.  
“If there is an exit…” Simon mumbled. 

“How fares the warlock maester?” Valentine asked Sebastian and Kinoc.  
“It seems Jyscal’s murder troubles him” Sebastian said, making Valentine chuckle.  
“Ever the warlocks…Hard-headed, hardly useful”  
“However…” Sebastian started.  
“The summoner Alec, son of high summoner Robert…he may be some use to us alive”  
“He has disturbed the order of the teachings. He cannot be allowed to live” Valentine scoffed.  
“I understand” Sebastian said but with a glare.  
“Let it go, Sebastian” Kinoc muttered.  
“No one thrown into the Via Purifico has ever survived”  
“Yet there is always a small chance that they might” Valentine said, distantly.  
“Place guards at the exit. Kill any who emerge” he ordered.  
“Leave that to me” Sebastian said with a bow.  
“First lord Jyscal, now your husband?” Valentine said with his eyebrows raised.  
“Allow me to do this because he is my husband” Sebastian argued.  
“Wait. I’ll go too” Kinoc said, looking at Sebastian with suspicion.  
“You don’t trust me?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.  
“Would you trust a man who killed the former seelie king?” Kinoc growled.  
“As you wish” Sebastian said with a mocking bow. 

“Summoner Alec, forgive me” the guard said as he pushed Alec through a door that immediately closed behind him. He was standing alone in a narrow corridor that led to a bigger room. From the room he had to choose between three corridors. One went to the left, the other to the right and the third continued on straight. He decided to continue straight and found Ragnor standing in the next room that seemed to be a dead end.  
“There must be an exit somewhere! We search” he said to Alec and headed in the direction Alec had come. They turned left next and found Clary and Izzy who ambushed Alec in a big hug. They finally found the way out but stopped in their tracks when Raj was standing in the middle of the room.  
“Summoner Alec…So it is you!” Raj said with furrowed brows.  
“Why are you here?” Alec asked in suspicion.  
“We rode the airship to the Calm lands, the came here to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us. Ordered us to ‘deal with the traitors’” Raj explained with a pained look.  
“You will fight us?” Ragnor asked in a threatening voice.  
“The temple’s orders are law! Even if you are lord Robert’s flesh and blood…You are a traitor!” Raj said, taking out a staff.  
“Forgive me, summoner Alec” Raj said and summoned an aeon.  
“This is my fight” Alec said to the others who nodded and backed away. He then summoned the new aeon he’d received at this temple. It was big. It was the largest aeon they’d seen up until now. Izzy looked at it in awe and wonder. It was standing on two legs and had its arms crossed over its chest. It was like a large dragon with big wings that took up the whole room. It had a big wheel on its back that was spinning slowly. The aeon took care of Raj’s first aeon with ease, swiping it with force against the wall. The next one was taken care of just as easily. Raj fell to the floor in exhaustion. Alec was about to help him up.  
“Stay away!” Raj warned.  
“There’s a way to the surface up ahead” he then added in defeat. Alec thanked him and they made their way down the corridor that Raj pointed at.  
“Your pilgrimage is over” Ragnor said to Raj before he followed the others. 

Magnus, Jace and Simon had to make some tricky dives along the way to the exit. It was a good thing they were all good swimmers, other vice they would all have drowned by now. When they got to the exit they were exhausted from all the swimming. The others were there waiting for them and helped them up from the pool. They had emerged outside, close to the entrance to the temple. Magnus recognized the place from the sphere his father had recorded.  
“Alec!” Jace said and enveloped his brother in a bone crushing, wet hug.  
“Are you alright?” Jace asked when he let go of Alec.  
“Um…I…um…” Magnus stammered as he too approached Alec. He suddenly felt really nervous around him.  
Before they could say anything else, they were interrupted by Sebastian who was approaching them, holding up the dead body of Kinoc.  
“Kinoc!” Ragnor said in shock.  
“You!” Magnus said, feeling the anger boiling up inside of him again.  
“I have saved him” Sebastian said, looking at the body of Kinoc that was now lying on the ground.  
“He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see… now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away…Ah, yes” he continued taking a step closer to them with a sly smile.  
“So you see…if all life were to end in the world, all suffering would end. Don’t you see? Do you not agree?” he said, standing in front of Alec now.  
“That, Alec, is why I need you…” he then extended his hand out for Alec to take.  
“Come, summoner Alec. Come with me to Alicante, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save this world, and for this…I will take from you your strength, Alec, your life, and become the next Sin! I will destroy the world! I will save it!”  
“You’re totally nuts!” Magnus muttered.  
Jace then suddenly ran forward and struck his sword straight into Sebastian, pushing Alec out of the way in the process. Sebastian looked down at the sword and raised his eyebrows.  
“Unpleasant…” Sebastian said, calmly.  
“Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so” Sebastian said as he suddenly started to change. His body slowly turned to metal as Jace stood there with his sword stuck in Sebastian’s chest.  
“Run! Protect Alec!” Jace yelled at them as he distracted Sebastian from the others.  
“Go!” Ragnor said to the others.  
“No way! I’m fighting!” Magnus said stubbornly.  
“I. Said. Go!” Ragnor said putting his knife to Magnus’ throat. Magnus looked at Alec who had a pained expression on his face but nodded at Magnus slowly. They all started to run down the road, leaving Jace to fight Sebastian. They didn’t get far before Alec stopped.  
“I won’t leave Jace behind!” he yelled.  
“He is a guardian. Protecting you is everything!” Ragnor argued.  
“Ragnor!” Alec pleaded.  
“That’s right! We’re all guardians! You know what that means? Alec…anywhere you go I’ll follow” Magnus said looking at Alec with a determined look.  
“Anywhere I go?” Alec said smiling.  
“Yes, anywhere!”  
“Well, then!” Alec said holding out his hand for Magnus, who took it as they ran back to help Jace.  
“Hey Jace! Leave some for us!” Magnus yelled.  
“Hey! Wait for me!” Clary yelled and ran after them.  
“Me too!” Simon said rushing after Clary.  
“I’ll go too!” Izzy said clapping Ragnor on the back as she too followed the others.  
Ragnor took a deep breath before he ran after them. They got there just as Sebastian hit Jace full in the stomach making him fly like a rag-doll into a wall.  
“JACE!” Clary screamed in a broken voice. She ran straight to his lifeless form. Alec was about to start summoning an aeon but Sebastian was lightning fast and knocked him off his feet making his bow fly from his hands.  
“Magnus! Together!” Ragnor yelled and shot fire at Sebastian. Magnus understood and helped Ragnor. The fire seemed to be ineffective as Sebastian slammed Magnus to a wall with a hand around his throat. Magnus couldn’t breathe, his vision was turning black before suddenly he fell to the ground, coughing. Izzy had pulled Sebastian away from him with her whip. It looked as if she was winning before Sebastian shot an electric bolt at her making her fly like Jace into a wall. At the same moment, Sebastian let out a sound in pain. His hand was smoking and had turned black. Ragnor seemed to get what had happened as he started shooting lightning at Sebastian. It worked. He was smoking until he busted into flames and disappeared.  
Magnus still had a hard time breathing. Alec crawled to him.  
“You okay?” he asked gently, taking Magnus’ face in his hands carefully.  
“We have to move!” Ragnor said, helping Clary with Jace. Simon lifted Izzy up in his arms and carried her. Alec helped Magnus stand up and they ran as fast as they could out of the city. 

They escaped with their skins intact, but Alec lost something. Magnus could already tell, his faith was shaken. The teachings and its leaders had betrayed him. Magnus felt like he should do or say something – anything… But nothing came. He was just as lost as Alec was. And then…


	32. Moonlight

They had made their way back to Macalania woods where they had stopped to rest. Clary and Jace had fallen asleep in each other’s arms while Simon and Izzy were in deep conversation. Ragnor suddenly appeared from behind the trees.   
“Well?” Izzy asked him.  
“We’re all clear” Ragnor answered, sounding relieved.   
“We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future”   
“Alec?” he then asked when he saw that all the others were there.   
“He said he wanted to be alone” Simon explained.   
“Of course” Ragnor said and sat down by one of the trees. Magnus started fidgeting with his necklace not knowing what he should do.   
“Alec’s by the lake, opposite of here…maybe you should go and check on him?” Izzy whispered to Magnus.   
“Yeah, maybe you should try talking to him?” Simon agreed.   
Magnus nodded and made his way to the lake. There was a big oak tree growing in the middle on a small island that was surrounded by a shallow lake. The moon was high up in the sky, casting shadows on the water surface. Alec was standing in the water with his back turned to Magnus. The water reached up to his hips. The moonlight made him look even more beautiful that normally and Magnus felt his breath hitch at the sight of Alec. Magnus slowly stepped into the water, making Alec look over his shoulder and smile sadly when he saw Magnus.  
“I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me…with all my friends together beside me…” Alec almost whispered.   
“I’ve been trying so hard” he continued, staring up at the moon. Magnus moved closer to Alec carefully.  
“Maybe you’re trying too hard” Magnus answered and stopped when he was standing next to Alec.  
“They told me…everything” he then whispered, looking down at his hands in the water. Alec turned to him slowly.  
“Everything?”   
Magnus nodded, not meeting Alec’s eyes.  
“Well, so then…you know” Alec said cautiously.   
“Yeah” Magnus whispered.   
“I’m sorry” he added. Alec looked at him then, questionably.   
“It’s just, you know…all those things I said. Like ‘Let’s go get Sin!’ or about Alicante…I didn’t know what would happen to you, Alec” Magnus said sadly.  
“I guess…I hope it didn’t make you sad. Please forgive me” Magnus pleaded.   
“I wasn’t sad” Alec said, turning so that he was facing Magnus.  
“I was happy” he added, smiling and touched Magnus cheek gently. Magnus blushed and cleared his throat.   
“Alexander…just don’t do it” Magnus said, slowly.  
“The pilgrimage?” Alec asked.   
“Well…yeah”   
“Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that” Magnus tried, swimming in circles around Alec who was following him with his eyes.   
“You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Alexander! What do you say?” Magnus asked, hopefully as he stopped and stood up in the water again. Alec looked like he was thinking hard. His brows were furrowed in concentration.   
“Maybe I will…” Alec whispered.   
“Wouldn’t everyone be surprised?” he added with a smile.   
“Probably, yes” Magnus chuckled.   
“Expect Simon. He’d be with you and Izzy and Jace wouldn’t hold out long, they love you!”  
“Clary would say yes too, I know it” Alec said a little more eager now.   
“But sir Ragnor…” he then added, his smile faltering.   
“I’ll make him understand, Alexander. It’s the least I can do for you!” Magnus said, happily.  
“No, I should tell him. He deserves it” Alec mumbled as he moved to deeper waters and looked up at the moon again.   
“What’ll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?” Alec asked. Magnus thought for a minute before he smiled.  
“Hey! Alicante! Let’s go to Alicante!”  
Alec looked at him strangely before Magnus chuckled.  
“Not the one here, the one I’m from!” Magnus clarified.   
“We can have a big party at my place! We’ll take everyone with us!”   
“And then we can see blitzball!” Alec said excitedly.   
“That’s right!” Magnus said nodding his head eagerly.   
“Your team would play! And we could all come and watch you in the stadium that’s all lit up at night! I’d cheer and cheer till I couldn’t cheer anymore!” Alec said, smiling at Magnus.   
“That’s right!” Magnus said, taking a step closer to Alec.   
“What about after the game?” Alec asked.   
“Then we’d go out and have fun!” Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows, making Alec blush. Magnus couldn’t stop staring at Alec. That blush was driving him insane.   
“In the middle of the night?” Alec asked with a confused expression which made Magnus laugh.   
“No problem! Alicante never sleeps!” Magnus told him.   
“We’d go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade…” Magnus said, looking up at the night sky.   
“Then the horizon glows, almost like it’s on fire”   
Alec moved closer to Magnus so that their shoulders were touching and looked up at the sky like Magnus.   
“It’s kind of rose-coloured, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It’s really…pretty” Magnus describes, turning his gaze to Alec.  
“I know you’d like it” he then whispers.   
“I’d like to see it, someday” Alec whispers back, his voice a little hoarse, licking his lips as he’s looking at Magnus.  
“Well you can, Alexander. We can both go!” Magnus says. Alec then looked down, a tear spilling from one of his eyes.   
“Alexander?” Magnus whispered in shock.   
“I can’t. I just can’t!” Alec mumbled, his voice breaking a little.  
“I can’t go!”   
Magnus moved closer to him, putting his hands on his cheeks making him meet his eyes.   
“Alexander” he whispered, kindly as he wiped the tear from his cheek. They then looked at each other for a long time. Magnus could feel his heart beating faster and his eyes widened as Alec slowly tilted his head and leaned in closer to Magnus, his eyes looking from Magnus’ eyes to his lips and back. Magnus decided to close the gap between them as he pressed his lips against Alec’s. Alec carefully put his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him even closer to him. Their kiss caught fire as Magnus moved his hands up to pull at Alec’s hair, messing it up. Alec let out a small moan as he started to back Magnus up until they were on the island and his back hit the oak tree’s trunk. They then broke apart to get some air. They didn’t say anything. They just stared into each other’s eyes. Magnus hadn’t ever seen something so beautiful. Alec’s big hazel eyes were almost black with lust. His chest was heaving as he was taking deep breaths. His lips were swollen from the kissing and his hair was standing up in every direction. Magnus leaned up and kissed him again. His insistent mouth was parting Alec’s lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking sensations from him, that he had never known he was capable of feeling. Alec started tugging at the hem of Magnus’ shirt with trembling hands and as his cold fingers touched the warm skin underneath Magnus let out a growl, switched places with Alec so that his back was now to the tree and kissed Alec more fiercely. Magnus then started kissing down Alec’s neck and down to his collarbone.   
“You’re so beautiful” he whispered against Alec’s collarbone making Alec let out a whimper.   
“Magnus…” he whispered as he moved his hands to his hair and tugged. Magnus then started unbuttoning Alec’s west. He was still wearing the suit from the wedding. That seemed to trigger something in Alec as he lifted his own hands to stop Magnus’.   
“Ma-magnus” he stammered. Magnus immediately stopped and looked at Alec.  
“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked in concern.   
“No-nothing…I just…I…” Alec stammered.   
“Hey” Magnus said carefully and cupped Alec’s cheek, stroking his cheek bone.   
“What is it?” he asked, kindly.   
“I…I’ve never…” Alec said, blushing a deep shade of red. That’s when Magnus understood what Alec was trying to say and he let out a little chuckle.  
“Darling. That’s okay! You know that right? And I think that we should slow things down for now…It’s just…I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself if we don’t stop here” Magnus said with a smirk, buttoning Alec’s west up again. Alec blushed again at Magnus words. Magnus saw it and kissed him hard once more, making Alec yelp in surprise before he melted into the kiss again. The next time Magnus backed away Alec tried to chase his lips and pouted when Magnus put a finger to his lips to stop him.   
“You have to stop blushing” Magnus said in a deep voice.   
“Right…” Alec said as he straightened up.  
“We should…get back to the others” Alec whispered, not taking his eyes of Magnus who smiled.   
“Yes we should” he answered and took a step away from Alec who missed the contact immediately.   
Alec took hold of Magnus arms before he could walk away.  
“I have to continue…with my pilgrimage” Alec whispered, Magnus took his hand in comfort.   
“If I give up now…I could do anything I wanted to, and yet…Even if I was with you, I could never forget” Alec said, looking at Magnus with sadness.   
“I’ll go with you” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand harder.   
“I’m your guardian!” he added, smiling and running a hand through Alec’s hair.   
“I like when it's messy” Magnus whispered, making Alec chuckle.   
“Stay with me until the end. Please” Alec pleaded. Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips.  
“Not until the end...” Magnus whispered against his lips. He then put his arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
“Always” he whispered in Alec’s ear.   
“Always…” Alec whispered back, squeezing Magnus even harder, breathing in the smell of sandalwood that seemed to be Magnus signature smell.


	33. The Calm lands

When they got back to the others, Izzy stood up and hugged her brother. Jace had woken up but Clary was still sound asleep in Jace’s lap.   
“You alright?” Izzy asked, looking at him carefully like she was checking for wounds.   
“Yes, Iz. I’m fine” he said, smiling.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked his sister, with a concerned frown.  
"I feel fine now. Don't worry big brother, I'm tougher than I look, okay?" she said, poking him in the nose, making him scrunch it up.   
“Ooooh, Iz...I think he’s more than fine” Jace said smirking as he looked at Alec from head to toe.   
“W-what?” Alec asked, blushing.   
Jace laughed and pointed at Alec’s hair and clothes.  
“Buddy, you have your west wrongly buttoned and your hair is sticking out in every direction” Jace chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. Alec quickly fixed his west and as he did that Magnus burst out laughing, not able to contain his laughter.   
“Jace you forgot to point out the hickey on his collarbone” Izzy said, smirking as she pulled Alec’s shirt out of the way to reveal a small hickey making Jace start laughing harder.   
“Okay guys…stop” Alec mumbled, slapping Izzys hand away, trying to tame his hair and buttoned his shirt to hide the hickey.   
“Sir Ragnor?” Alec then said in a more serious tone.   
“We leave at dawn”   
Ragnor gave Alec a small smile and clapped him on the shoulder.  
“I’m sorry for putting you through all this. And…umm…” Alec stammered.   
“Enough. You need your rest” Ragnor said kindly.   
They then all tried to find comfortable spots to try and get some sleep. Jace cuddled back next to Clary, wrapping an arm around her. Simon and Izzy fell asleep, holding each other’s hands while Ragnor closed his eyes, leaning his back against a tree trunk. Alec fell asleep almost immediately as his head fell on the ground. Magnus smiled down at him and curled up next to Alec but not so close that they were touching, wanting to give him some space in case he didn’t want to sleep like that. Magnus then closed his eyes and fell asleep almost as quickly as Alec. 

The next morning when Alec slowly opened his eyes he felt a weight on him. He looked down and saw that Magnus had his head on Alec’s chest. Alec felt warm inside as he smiled down at the beautiful man. The others were already awake and were eating some fruit they’d collected from the forest. Alec started to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair, trying to gently wake him up.  
“Magnus” he whispered, carefully. Magnus groaned and buried his face in Alec’s neck instead, making Alec chuckle.   
“It’s time to go” Alec whispered into Magnus’ hair.   
“Just a little while longer…” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s neck. Alec felt his heart clench. They didn’t have that far to go anymore until they reached Alicante. What would happen then? He sat up slowly, ignoring Magnus’ whines in protest.   
“Fine…fine. I’m up” Magnus grumbled as he slowly stood up and stretched his arms above his head which made his shirt glide up, revealing some of his toned stomach. Alec couldn’t help but stare. Magnus was so beautiful.  
“Like what you see?” Magnus teased as he saw that Alec was staring.  
“Oh! I-I wasn’t…I just” Alec stammered and got up quickly and ran to his siblings. Magnus laughed behind him before he followed, catching the apple Jace was throwing his way. 

They continued on with their journey, exiting the Macalania woods and entering the so called Calm Lands. The sky was blue and the sun was shining when they got out from the woods. They were standing up on a hill, overlooking the biggest empty field Magnus had ever seen. It stretched far beyond the horizon in one direction and hills, turning into mountains were surrounding the other end. Right in the middle of the field, a house stood, with smoke coming up from the chimney.   
“The Calm lands” Izzy said, looking out over the big green field.   
“Long ago, the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond, there are no towns, no villages. Only endless plains” she told Magnus.   
“Many summoners stray from their path and lose their way here” Ragnor explained. Alec closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face. He then let himself fall, so that he was laying on the grass, watching the clouds move high up in the sky.   
“I’ve always known where to go” he muttered in a sad tone.  
Magnus looked at Alec with sad eyes before he stepped closer to him, holding out his hand to help him up.  
“I…I won’t let you die. I’ll find away, somehow” Magnus said, looking Alec in the eyes with determination. He then pulled Alec up and helped him get the grass off his clothes.   
“Let’s go” Alec said, turning to the others. 

Magnus told Alec that he’d find a way. He guessed that he wanted to believe that words could make it come true…

They ran into Maechen who was standing up on the hill, looking out over the plains.   
“Perhaps you’d like to know a bit about these plains?” the old man asked Magnus as he stopped to talk to him.   
“Sure! Let’s hear it then” Magnus said, smiling.  
“As you know, these plains were once a battlefield. A great battle between Bevelle and Alicante, a fight of weapons and machines. That war left this place a barren, lifeless land. Then, time passed. The summoners took note of this uninhabited land. Great battles could be fought here, with no harm to the common folk. Perfect for a final battle with Sin, as it were. Summoners wait here, ready to perform the Final Summoning. Ah, to know what they must feel! In any case, when Sin is defeated here, the Calm will visit this world again. That’s why this place is now known as the Calm lands. Exactly who dubbed it so is unknown. And that as they say, is that!” he told Magnus who found it interesting how much this old man knew about everything. He that had to run to catch up with the others again. 

They walked all the way to the house, that was much bigger that Magnus thought it had looked from up the hill. When they got closer, he noticed that it was a shop. They stopped for some water and food before continuing on with their journey. As they were standing outside, chatting, a monk came walking across the plains.   
“Father Zuke!” Izzy said in a shocked tone.   
“Long time no see” the monk said.   
“You’re Alec?” he then asked, turning to Alec who nodded.  
“Hmm…you certainly don’t look like maester Kinocs murderer” he then stated, calmly.  
“What did you say?” Jace said, taking a step closer to the monk with a glare.   
“Please, tell us what has happened!” Alec said with a confused expression.   
“Maester Valentine just ordered a personal order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdered maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says” he explained making Alec put a hand over his heart in hurt.   
“What of Bevelle?” Ragnor asked.   
“Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of maester Kinoc, warlock Kelk left Bevelle” the monk explained.   
“Convenient” Ragnor scoffed.   
“Getting around will be easier with Bevelle in disarray” he then added.  
“But be careful, my friends. You have been branded enemies of the teachings. You should avoid temples for the time being” the monk said with a warning tone.   
“Thank you father Zuke, for your warning” Alec said in gratitude.   
“Father, you came all this way to just tell us this?” Izzy asked.   
“To tell the truth, I was a little curious to see…this summoner you are guarding. I hope his pilgrimage goes well. For your sake too” the monk said to Izzy.  
“Thank you, father” Izzy said and bowed her head.   
“I must be off. I shall pray for all of you” he said and turned around to walk back the way he came.   
“Who was that?” Magnus asked Izzy.   
“Until half a year ago, he was a summoner. Jace and I were his guardians” Izzy explained.   
“It was kind of a short pilgrimage…” Jace added.  
“He gave up halfway. Here, on this plain. Now he’s a monk at the Bevelle temple” Izzy finished.   
“So…we are officially traitors then” Alec said, scratching his chin.   
“Hey, let them say what they want” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s bicep.   
“It’s okay, I’m not worried…well, maybe just a little. It’s so hard not to be” Alec said fidgeting with his fingers.   
“Hey, it’s okay to worry. And if it gets too rough, just scream!” Magnus said with a chuckle.  
“Scream?” Alec asked with an amused look.   
“Okay, I might just do that” he then added giving Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek, without anyone noticing.   
“I wonder if my father got lost here?” Alec then asked, looking out over the fields.  
“Probably, with my father helping him” Magnus muttered, rolling his eyes.  
“Maybe I’ll ask sir Ragnor”   
“Ragnor? That grouch never tells me anything” Magnus said with his eyebrows raised making Alec laugh. Magnus loved Alec’s laugh, he could listen to it all dag long, with his cute cheek dimples and his eyes crinkling in the corners.   
“That is none of your business” Magnus then said, imitating Ragnors deep voice, making Alec laugh even harder.   
“Not that he keeps out of other people’s business, you know what I mean?” Magnus said chuckling.   
“Alec!” Jace called, signalling for him to come over. Magnus gave him a smile and went to talk to Simon instead.   
“He’s not stopping, is he?” Simon muttered.   
“Alec…he’s made his decision” Magnus said slowly.   
“But, we can’t just let him go…” Simon whined.  
“We won’t have to. We’ll save Alec even if he calls the Final Aeon!” Magnus said, trying to convince himself more than Simon.  
“But how?” Simon asked.   
“I’ll think of a way!” Alec said, stubbornly.   
“But what if you can’t?” Simon asked with a worried tone.   
“Come on! I’m tired of talking to you. It’s always ‘but’ this and ‘but’ that…” Magnus said with an annoyed voice.  
“But…” Simon started.   
“Let’s think together!” Magnus stated.  
“Okay!” Simon said, standing up straighter and looking at Magnus with determination.  
“And, if we can’t think of something…we find another way!” Magnus said, strong minded.   
“Okay!” Simon agreed.   
He left Simon to his thoughts and approached Ragnor instead.   
“Messy” Ragnor muttered.  
“What is?” Magnus asked.   
“The teachings. Valentine and Sebastian are not of one mind. Remember what Sebastian said last we met? I do not think Valentine will concur…” Ragnor said, making them both look at Alec in worry for what was going to happen next.


	34. Cave

They crossed the rest of the plains and entered the hills that led up to the mountains. As they were crossing a bridge that was hanging over a deep valley, two seelies were waiting for them on the other side.  
“Halt” one of them said.   
“Summons from king Sebastian. Come with us!” the other commanded.   
“We have nothing to discuss with king Sebastian!” Alec said crossing his arms over his chest, standing up to his full height and stared down at the seelie, challenging him to say otherwise. Magnus was so attracted to him in that moment that it took all the self-restraint left in him to not kiss him then and there. Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and moved in front of Alec.  
“Yeah, so out of our way!” he growled at the seelies.   
“King Sebastian’s commands must be obeyed. You will come!” one of the seelies argued.  
“I warn you, the king doesn’t need you alive” the other threatened. A knife suddenly flew through the air and brushed Magnus’ shoulder as it landed in one of the seelies chest, making him fall to the ground. Magnus looked around in shock to see Ragnor already surrounding the other seelies head with water.   
“Now, you listen to me…” he started as the seelie struggled to breathe.   
“You run back to your king and tell him that if he tries to interrupt us again, he’ll have me to deal with” he then snapped his fingers, making the water disappear and chuckled when the seelie struggled to breath as he stumbled over his feet when trying to run away in panic.   
“What the hell Ragnor?!” Magnus yelled. Ragnor just pushed past him and took out his knife and swiped the blood of off it.   
“You scraped my shoulder!” Magnus continued with an annoyed voice.  
“You could have killed me!”  
“But I didn’t” Ragnor said not even looking at Magnus. Magnus huffed in frustration as he looked at the scrape on his shoulder. It wasn’t deep, but it was bleeding quite a bit.  
“Here, let me” Alec mumbled as he carefully peeled Magnus shirt down so that he could heal the wound. He then gently murmured something and Magnus felt the pain slowly fade away. When Magnus looked at his shoulder, he saw that the wound was gone. He looked up and felt his breath hitch when he saw how close Alec’s face was to his.   
“Thank you” he whispered looking deeply into those big hazel eyes that he loved so much.   
“No problem” Alec whispered.   
“Guys, before you start ripping each other’s clothes off…” Jace said, looking at them with his eyebrows raised.  
“Maybe we should move” Izzy continued, smirking at her brother, shaking her head in amusement. Alec blushed and took a step away from Magnus who cleared his throat.   
“Right…” Magnus said, leading the way over the next bridge. He saw that one of the roads led down, into the valley while the other continued up to the mountains.   
“Which way are we going?” he asked the others.   
“That way leads down into the valley, there’s a fayth down there that Alec has to pray to” Izzy told him, pointing at the road that led down into the rift.   
“You really know a lot about everything, don’t you?” Magnus said to Izzy, sounding impressed.   
“I read a lot” Izzy said shrugging. They decided to head down the valley before moving forward to the mountains. They came out into a clearing that seemed to be a dead end until Magnus saw that there was an entrance, leading down into the mountain. It looked eerie and purple smoke was coming out from the entrance.   
“Where are we?” Simon asked curiously as he examined the cave entrance.   
“The fayth is inside” Izzy told them pointing at the cave. They then looked at each other in worry before they entered the cave.

Magnus hated the cave. It was spooky as hell. Purple smoke was raising from holes in the walls and green fireflies were floating around in the air creating a scary green glow. There was a constant cracking noise that echoed through the small corridors they had to squeeze through. Magnus tried not to look scared but he could feel his hands shaking and his throat felt dry. He stayed calm until purple smoke suddenly sprayed right into his face making him jump out of his skin.   
“NO! NO! Nonononono!” he yelled as he ran forward in panic until he reached a bigger room where he didn’t feel as claustrophobic. Alec came running after him with a concerned look.   
“Magnus?” he asked as he stepped closer to him. Magnus eyes were wild and unfocused and he was shaking.   
“Magnus, hey. Look at me” Alec said softly taking Magnus face in his hands. Magnus stared at Alec with terrified eyes and Alec could feel him shaking. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him tightly to his chest.   
“It’s okay, just breathe. I’m here” he whispered in Magnus ear. The others came into the room and watched the scene from a distance. Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Alec, which seemed to calm him down.   
“What’s a fayth doing in a place like this?” Simon asked with a shaky voice. They all looked a bit pale, nobody seemed to like being there at all.   
“They say it was stolen from a temple long ago” Izzy told them, looking around with wide eyes.   
“With no fayth, summoners can’t train” Ragnor added.   
“Without training, they can’t call the Final aeon…” Clary continued, catching on.   
“Without the Final aeon they can’t defeat Sin” Jace said.   
Ragnor nodded.  
“That’s why it was stolen”  
“Oh! Because then the summoners won’t die!” Simon said, understanding.   
“That must be what the thief was thinking” Izzy agreed.   
“I kind of agree with him…” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s shoulder, still hugging him tightly. 

They still had to make their way down more narrow passages before they reached the fayth. Alec held on to Magnus hand the rest of the way, squeezing it in comfort now and then. They finally reached the last chamber where the fayth was. It looked different here than it had looked in the temples. There was no glass dome surrounding it, just a statue laying on the ground in a hole. The others waited by the entrance while Alec approached the fayth. Magnus stood closer to him than the others. Alec dropped down on his knees in front of it and bowed his head. The ground shook as the spirit of a man with a dog appeared over the statue. 

I am the blade of vengeance. They dare only whisper my name: Yojimbo. Summoner, I ask you. What do you want of me?

The spirits voice sounded in their heads, making Magnus rub his head in confusion.   
“To defeat the most powerful of enemies” Alec said with a firm voice. 

If you desire my strength, you must pay my price.

The spirit said, sounding almost bored. Ragnor approached and whispered something to Alec who nodded. He then made an offer. 

Adequate…you are my client henceforth. My sword shall guard you on your journey, summoner.

They rushed out of the cave hastily after that and Magnus breathed in and out in relief when he was outside again. When they got up onto the road that led forward to the mountains, they continued on that way. Magnus stopped when he saw that Alec had stopped and looked back from where they’d come. Sometimes Alec would just stare off into the distance. Magnus finally understood why…He was saying goodbye to the places he’d never see again.


	35. Mt. Gagazet

The air grew colder as they climbed higher up the mountain. Suddenly Magnus felt something damp fall on his cheek. He looked up and saw that it had started to snow. He shuddered and hugged his body for warmth. They had quite a hike to make before they reached a clearing where an old stone arch stood. A large man with broad shoulders was standing beneath it, talking to two other men. Magnus let out a yelp in surprise, jumping closer to Alec as a big wolf brushed past him.   
“Luke!” Clary yelled and ran to the broad shouldered man. He turned around and smiled when he saw her and caught her in a big bear hug.   
“Clary!” he said happily. Jace, Izzy and Alec ran to hug the man too.  
“Look at you all! You’re all so grown up!” Luke said pinching Izzy's cheek playfully, making her slap away his hand.   
“And Alec…Can’t say that I’m glad that you got this far” Luke said sadly.  
“But I’m so proud and I know that your parents would be too”  
The wolf that had past Magnus turned into a human making Magnus widen his eyes. He’d never seen a werewolf with his own eyes. The man was big and he looked at them all with a sour look.   
“Summoner Alec and his guardians should not be here pack leader” the man growled to Luke.   
“Leave here at once!” he then snarled in Alec’s face.   
Other wolves had started to gather on the mountain, surrounding the opening. Some of them were growling while others stayed silent.   
“Mt. Gagazet is werewolf territory and the sacred mountain of the teachings! The mountain will not bare the footsteps of traitors!” another man added.   
“Stand down” Luke said with a stern voice, making the big man retreat a little.   
“Enemies of the teachings are enemies of the werewolves!” someone from the mountain yelled.  
“Leave, traitors!” another yelled.   
“I have cast aside the teachings! I follow the temples no more!” Alec said to them.  
“Then you will die by those words!” the big man barked. Alec stepped closer to the man, looking him straight in the eyes, challenging him.  
“So be it! The leaders have warped the teachings and betrayed us all!”  
“Their nothing but a bunch of low-down tricksters!” Jace said, standing next to his brother in support.   
“We have no regrets” Alec stated.   
“Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle? Did the other leaders even include you in their decision making? I didn’t see a representative for the werewolves at our trial!” Izzy said matter-of-factly.   
“You guard this mountain as werewolves, not as maesters or leaders of the teachings. Much like Alec and his pilgrimage” Ragnor said.   
“You have been branded a traitor, but still you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue on with your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?” a woman asked from behind Luke.   
“I fight for the people. They long for the calm. I can give it to them. It’s all I can give…Defeating Sin, ending pain…this, I can do” Alec told the woman.   
“Even sacrificing yourself?” she asked, more kindly now. Alec nodded.   
That seemed to quiet most of the wolves down. Luke was smiling proudly.  
“Summoner Alec, your will is stronger than steel. Let them pass” the woman whispered making the big man howl in anger. Luke stepped in front of him.   
“Stand down or you can find another pack to live with” he rumbled. The man scoffed, turned back into a wolf and ran up the mountain.   
“Sorry about that, not all of the pack members are that thrilled to hear about what happened in Bevelle” Luke explained.   
“That’s understandable” Alec mumbled.   
“Don’t worry! I’ll keep them in line” Luke said, clapping Alec on the back.   
“Oh yeah, Luke this is Magnus…” Alec said gesturing to Magnus who stepped closer and shook Luke’s hand.   
“Pleasure to meet you!” Magnus said politely.   
“You don’t look like you’re from around here” Luke said with scanning eyes.  
“Oh, well…no…” Magnus started but was interrupted by Alec.  
“AND this is Sir Ragnor!” Alec said, changing the subject quickly.   
“The famous guardian! Well, I’m glad you’re here to look after all these kids” Luke joked making Jace laugh sarcastically.   
“Kids…” he huffed, rolling his eyes.   
“Yes, they can be a handful” Ragnor said as he too shook Luke’s hand. Luke and Ragnor laughed making all of the others to roll their eyes.   
“Did Ragnor really just make a joke?” Magnus asked in wonder making Alec crack up. 

They hung out for a while, letting Alec and the others catch up with Luke.  
“It is as I thought” Ragnor said to Magnus.  
“What is?”  
“The teachings and temples are in turmoil. Valentine tries to keep it whole, but it crumbles around him”   
“Look, I couldn’t care less what happens to Valentine and the teachings” Magnus told Ragnor.  
“Because you are not of this world. For those who truly believe in the teachings…a time of much pain is coming” Ragnor said honestly.   
Izzy then made her way to Magnus, smiling at him.   
“Alec’s grown stronger” she said to him, looking at her brother proudly.  
“Stronger, huh? I’d say it’s more like he’s driven, don’t you think?” Magnus asked looking over at Alec.   
“That’s why he’s strong. He’s still pressing forward. When weak people are driven they can’t go far before they break. He keeps going forward, because he’s strong” Izzy explained. Magnus nodded, understanding what she meant.   
“I also think that you played a big part in it” she added carefully.  
“How so?” Magnus asked with furrowed brows. Izzy scoffed giving him a 'are you kidding me?' look.  
“Seriously?” she said when Magnus just shrugged.  
“What? I don’t get it!” Magnus said in confusion.   
“He’s falling in love with you” Izzy whispered before she walked away from him. Magnus just stood there, gaping after her. Love? It felt so soon but deep down Magnus knew that he felt the same way…

“Alicante’s on the other side, right?” Magnus asked Jace as they were throwing a ball back and forth.   
“Yeah…” Jace said, holding on to the ball.   
“Your home right?” he added carefully.   
“As if you believed me” Magnus mumbled.  
“Maybe I do” Jace said chuckling.   
“The one on the other side of here’s probably just a pile of rubble…but somewhere out there is your Alicante” Jace said, smiling.  
“Somewhere, right? Yeah, you’ll be home soon enough!”   
“I…hope you’re right” Magnus said, scratching at the back of his head.   
“Yeah! Cheer up! Let’s do this!” Jace said and threw the ball to Magnus again who caught it. He then threw it to Simon who was approaching them. Jace excused himself as he ran to Clary.   
“You think of anything yet?” Simon whispered to Magnus, looking stressed.   
“I…there’s just so little time. I don’t know” he added.   
“Time to move guys!” Jace yelled to the them before Magnus could answer. 

“We will hold back any pursuers that may come this way” Luke said as he hugged them again before they would leave. They had borrowed warmer clothes and some climbing equipment for the rest of their journey up the mountain.   
“And please be careful” he added in a pained voice making Clary hug him a third time.   
They said their goodbyes and continued their hike along the snowy mountain. It had started to snow so much that it was hard to see where they were going. When they were trying to cross a practically difficult part Izzy suddenly slipped, not noticing the ledge.  
“IZZY!” Alec screamed in fear as he saw his sister rolling closer and closer to a deep drop. Before anyone could react, Simon was wrapping some rope around his middle and threw himself after Izzy. He caught her just before the fall and the others were pulling them both up. Izzy was breathing heavily as Alec lifted her up and hugged her tightly.  
“Jesus Izzy! Don’t ever do that to me again” he said to her. Izzy pushed his brother away as she ran straight to Simon and jumped in his lap, kissing him thoroughly. Alec groaned.  
“CAN you not do that while I’m watching!” he mumbled in annoyance, making Magnus laugh.  
“I think it’s cute!” he said, nudging Alec in the side with his elbow.   
“We need to take cover until this storm blows over!” Ragnor yelled, making his way into a cave that was close by. They started a fire to warm them up, waiting for the blizzard to blow over before they could continue.


	36. Hot spring

It seemed that the snow storm wasn’t going to blow over anytime soon, so they decided it was best to spend the night in the cave. It was pointless to try and cross the mountain at night without the help of daylight. The others were getting ready to sleep, but Magnus didn’t feel tired at all. He stood up from the ground and started pacing back and forth until Ragnor shot him an annoyed glance. He sat down again in defeat. Once the fire started to die out and the others were drifting off to sleep, he saw a faint light coming from deeper inside the cave. He moved closer to it slowly and saw that the cave was much deeper than they’d thought it was. Magnus followed the light until he had to squeezed through a narrow passage. He gasped in wonder when he came out at the other end. Crystals were glowing along the cave walls, creating the light he’d seen. There were different coloured crystals, some were blue while others were shifting in a more green shade. Water vapor was rising from the small hot spring that was located in the middle of the room. A small waterfall was making soothing sounds in one of the corners. Moonlight was streaming into the room from cracks in the ceiling. Snow that got into the cave melted as soon as it met the hot water vapor. Magnus smiled to himself and stepped closer to the body of water. He put his hand in the water to feel it and couldn’t help but let out a groan in satisfaction as his whole body shivered form how warm and inviting the water felt.   
“There you are” he suddenly heard from behind him, startling him. Once he turned around he saw Alec standing there with a shy smile.  
“Alexander! You scared me!” Magnus said putting a hand over his frantic heartbeat. Alec chuckled at his reaction.  
“Sorry…” he said as he blushed.   
“Couldn’t sleep?” Magnus asked kindly.  
“No…I feel too nervous to sleep” Alec whispered while he looked around the room in awe.   
“This place is beautiful” he whispered.  
“Yes” Magnus said, not taking his eyes of Alec.  
He stepped closer to Alec and cupped one of his cheeks and stroked his thumb down his cheekbone. Alec leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.   
“You should rest” Magnus whispered. Alec opened his eyes slowly. His pupils were blown wide as he carefully put an uncertain hand to Magnus waist.   
“I don’t want to sleep” he whispered, his voice sounding a little deeper now.   
“Alexander…” Magnus started but was interrupted by Alec kissing him hard on the mouth. Magnus let out a yelp in surprise but soon closed his eyes and kissed him back. Alec circled both of his strong arms around Magnus waist and pulled his body closer to his. Magnus nibbled at Alec’s lower lip as Alec pushed Magnus backwards until his back hit the cave wall. Magnus groaned and started pulling at Alec’s hair, which he loved doing. Alec slowly pushed Magnus coat over his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Magnus kissed his way down Alec’s neck, making Alec close his eyes and let out a small moan that made him blush immediately after. When Magnus felt Alec’s trembling hands start pulling at the hem of his shirt, Magnus pulled back, making Alec let out a sound in protest.   
“Alexander…maybe we shouldn’t…” Magnus started but was again interrupted by Alec’s lips.  
“Magnus…I want this” he whispered as he kissed down Magnus neck. Magnus was about to lose control completely. Alec was carefully sucking on Magnus neck, making his eyes flutter shut in pleasure. Before he could get totally lost in the feel of Alec, he snapped out of it as he again felt how much Alec’s hands were shaking while trying to get Magnus shirt once again. Magnus gently pushed away from Alec.   
“Alexander, please. We don’t have to do this” Magnus said kindly. Alec frowned, but didn’t let go of Magnus waist.   
“You don’t want to?” he asked with a small voice.   
“Am I doing something wrong?” he added with a lost puppy look on his face.  
“Of course, I do and no you’re not. You’re doing everything right” Magnus whispered, taking Alec’s face into his hands.   
“But I don’t want you to do anything that you might regret…” he explained. Alec frowned again, tightening his hold on Magnus.  
“Magnus…” he said in a soft voice.  
“I would never regret doing you know...it...with you…I want to…” Alec said, looking straight into Magnus eyes as he said it. Magnus was about to give in before another thought entered his mind making him let his hands fall to his sides.   
“I don’t know if I can do this” Magnus whispered, not meeting Alec’s eyes. Alec hadn’t expected Magnus to say that. He quickly let go of Magnus and took a step back from him, making the air seem colder at once.   
“Alexander, I’m sorry it’s just that…” Magnus said, feeling his heart break, looking at Alec’s hurt expression.   
“If we take this step…It will be so much harder for me…If-if I lose you in the end…” Magnus whispered, turning away from Alec as he felt tears threatening to spill over. Alec didn’t say anything at first. He slowly stepped closer to Magnus but he didn’t touch him, he walked past him and headed towards the hot spring. He stopped in front of it and took a deep breath.   
“I want to experience this with you…before the end” he whispered and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly. When Magnus looked up he saw Alec’s shirt fall to the ground. His eyes widened as he saw him opening his belt buckle next.  
“Alexander…what are you…?” Magnus started but felt his mouth go dry as Alec let his pants fall down too. Magnus heart started beating faster. He’d never seen anything so beautiful. Alec’s pale skin with the contrast of his jet-black hair, with the light coming from the crystals and the moonlight coming from above. Magnus let his eyes wonder up and down Alec’s sculpted body. Alec looked back over his shoulder at Magnus before he slowly removed the last piece of clothing with shaky hands. He then stepped into the hot spring and groaned as the warm water enveloped him. Magnus couldn’t take his eyes of him even if he wanted to.   
“Are you just going to stare…or are you going to join me?” Alec said, trying not to stammer while blushing at his own words. Magnus took a few steps closer to the hot spring with shaky legs.   
“Alexander…I…” Magnus stuttered but stopped in his tracks as Alec stood up in the water, making water droplets run down his defined torso. Magnus felt like he couldn’t breathe, looking at Alec’s wet naked chest.  
“Join me” Alec said in a deep voice.   
“Are…are you really sure about this?” Magnus asked carefully, surprised that he could still make coherent sentences. Alec pushed forward and grabbed Magnus by the shirt suddenly, kissing him deeply again.   
“Join…me…” Alec said again between kisses. Magnus felt his resolve crumble as he pulled his shirt over his head. Alec sat back in the hot spring, following Magnus every move with lust blown eyes. Magnus chuckled as Alec licked his lips while he watched Magnus slowly remove his pants. He looked so innocent and hopeful in that moment. Once Magnus was in the hot spring, Alec immediately pounced on Magnus, backing him up until his back hit the wall. 

It was the most amazing night Magnus had ever had. Nothing he’d ever felt for anyone came close to what he felt when he was with his Alexander. All the little sounds he made as they made love and how his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure at some points. Magnus wanted to relive that moment forever.


	37. Blue fire

Magnus woke up to the sound of snoring. He’d fallen asleep on top of Alec, with his head on his shoulder. Little soft snores were coming from Alec making Magnus smile like a dork. They’d fallen asleep close to the hot spring, using Alec’s coat as a blanket. It was starting to look light outside so Magnus decided it would be best if they returned to the others before they woke up and started looking for them.  
“Alexander” he whispered as he ran a hand through Alec’s raven hair. The snores just continued making Magnus roll is eyes in amusement. He then started prepping small kisses along Alec’s neck, up to his face.   
“Alexander” he said, louder this time. Magnus eskimo kisses seemed to wake Alec up as he scrunched up his face adorably.   
“Tickles...” Alec said in a raspy morning voice. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Magnus looking down at him.   
“Hi” Alec whispered, almost shyly.   
“Hi yourself” Magnus said, chuckling. Alec moved his hands up and down Magnus sides, sending a shiver running down Magnus spine. Magnus then continued to kiss Alec all over his face which made him laugh.  
"I love your laugh" Magnus said between kisses.  
“We should get back to the others” Magnus whispered as he was still kissing Alec.  
"You haven't even given me a proper kiss" Alec said, looking up at Magnus with his lost puppy eyes. Magnus smirked and kissed Alec on the lips. Before things could escalate, Magnus stood up making Alec let out a sound in protest.   
“Do you really want them to come looking for us and find us lying on the ground...naked? Is that really something you want your sister to see?” Magnus asked him with his eyebrows raised. Alec shook his head in dread and stood up too. He then blushed furiously when he realized that they were both still naked. They quickly put their clothes back on before they could look at each other’s naked bodies for too long. 

They got back just in time as the others were waking up.   
“Where have you two been?” Jace ask suspiciously.   
“Oh…just exploring the cave” Alec answered with red cheeks.   
“More like exploring each other’s bodies…” Izzy muttered, making Simon spit out the water he just drank. Even Magnus blushed then and laughed nervously.   
“Izzy...” Alec mumbled with his hands covering his face.   
"Really guys, we were all right here!" Jace said, scrunching up his nose.  
"We didn't do it HERE!" Alec said before he could stop himself. Izzy howled in laughter and Jace looked scandalized.  
"So you DID do it?" Izzy teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Magnus wasn't meeting anyone's eyes and Alec looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.  
“I have something you should see Alec” Ragnor said, sounding eager to change the subject, which both Alec and Magnus were thankful for. Ragnor took out a sphere from his jacket pocket and handed it to Alec.   
“Robert left this, for me to give to you when you were older. I was going to give it sooner but I decided to wait for the right time” Ragnor explained.   
“You two should watch it too” he added, nodding his head at Izzy and Jace. The sphere was shot in the same cave they were in. Robert was standing in front of the sphere, smiling while Ragnor and Asmodeus could be seen in the background.   
“Hello my children. I hope you’re all well. I wonder how old you all are, now that you’re watching this sphere. Max…you were just a baby when I left and I hate that I don’t get to see you grow up. Isabelle, you must be very beautiful, like your mother. Jace, I hope you’re keeping out of trouble! And Alec my boy, you were always so strong. The way you care for your siblings…that’s a bond that will never break. I wish I could see you…” Robert stared into the camp fire with a sad smile.   
“Oh, by the way…Asmodeus and Ragnor send their regards. So far, our journey has been very entertaining. Of course, it is a hard journey, but I have no regrets. It is the path I have chosen. I know that Izzy and Jace are strong minded and will do whatever they please with their lives, which I’m proud of! But Alec, when you have grown, you will have to find your own path. Do what you must do, the way you want to do it. Doors will always open themselves to those who do. Listen close Alec. Your future is yours to make. Live the way you want to. Whatever way that may be, just know that you have my full support. Children, I will always be with you”   
The sphere went black and they all stood there, in silence. Izzy had a tear running down her cheek.   
“Thank you sir Ragnor for showing this to us” Alec said in gratitude. Ragnor smiled at them.  
“Your father loved you all so dearly” he said to them.   
“Can…can I keep this?” Izzy whispered, taking the sphere out of Alec’s hands.  
“Of course” Ragnor said kindly. 

They continued with their journey up the snowy mountain. The weather was perfect, the sun was out and there was almost no wind. They reached a clearing where the ground finally seemed to plain out.   
“Alicante’s on the other side, you know?” Simon said to Magnus as they were lagging behind the others.   
“I know…” Magnus answered sadly.   
“Alec is going to get the final aeon…” Simon continued.   
“I know” Magnus said again, looking at Alec who was walking beside Izzy.   
“I…uh…still haven’t thought of anything” Simon said, looking down at his feet.   
“Me neither” Magnus whispered.   
“What are we going to do?”  
“We’ll do something!” Magnus said with determination.   
“We just don’t know enough yet. Until we do, we really can’t help Alexander. Let’s go to Alicante. We’ll find something there! It will all come together, I know it!” he said convincingly.   
“Hey…” Simon said smiling.  
“Just now, you sounded like a leader!”   
“Star blitzball player! Didn’t anyone tell you?” Magnus teased. Simon made a mocking bow and let out a yell in surprise as he looked back up. He was looking at something behind Magnus and as Magnus turned around, he felt anger rising inside of him. Sebastian was standing there, glaring at Magnus. The others had already walked ahead of them.   
“Ah, the son of Asmodeus” Sebastian said, looking at Magnus.   
“Simon, run ahead and tell Ragnor!” Magnus said to Simon, not taking his eyes of Sebastian.   
“You are not fighting him alone!” Simon argued.   
“Just go! GO!” Magnus yelled. Simon looked uncertain for a moment before he ran at full speed to get the others. Sebastian let out an evil laugh.  
“Now it’s your time to die. Prepare yourself, son of Asmodeus” Sebastian was suddenly in front of Magnus and hit him hard in the face. Magnus fell down in the snow and felt blood run from his nose. Before Sebastian could do anything else, an arrow flew through the air, hitting Sebastian right in the heart.   
“Summoner Alec, it is a pleasure” Sebastian said, smirking at Alec. The arrow didn’t seem to hurt Sebastian at all. Alec then started to prepare a sending.  
“A sending so soon?” Sebastian asked in a mocking tone.  
“Allow me to say one last thing” he added with a smile.   
“All the poor werewolves…they threw themselves at me to bar my path. One…after another…I killed them”   
“No…” Clary whispered, with a hand over her mouth. Alec was shaking with anger. Suddenly, Sebastian caught on fire. It wasn’t normal fire. This fire was blue, and it was burning Sebastian alive. Magnus was standing with his hands raised and was burning Sebastian to a crisp. Magic hadn’t worked on him before, but this was different, it felt different. Magnus didn’t stop until Sebastian’s whole body was gone. He then fell to the ground, feeling how the use of magic that powerful had drained him. He saw Alec’s beautiful face hovering above him before he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

“How did he do that?” Izzy asked in a shocked voice.   
“I’ve only heard of warlocks capable of something like that” Ragnor said, looking down at Magnus in concern.   
“Is he going to be okay?” Alec whispered, stroking Magnus cheek.   
“Yes. He just performed magic that was so strong that it drained his energy completely. He’ll probably sleep for a few hours” Ragnor assured Alec.   
“You need to send Sebastian, once and for all” Jace said to Alec. Alec didn’t want to leave Magnus but knew that he had to do this. He quickly performed the sending, making a single pyrefly fly up into the air. He then went back to Magnus and gently picked him up.   
“Let’s go” he said, walking ahead of the others with Magnus in his arms.


	38. A dream

Magnus woke up to raised voices.  
“You know something!” he heard Alec’s stern voice say.  
“Tell me!”   
When Magnus slowly blinked up his eyes he saw Alec standing in front of Ragnor. Ragnor hadn’t answered Alec, instead he looked over at Magnus and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Magnus had his eyes open.  
“Ask him” Ragnor said calmly nodding his head in Magnus direction. Magnus groaned as he sat up slowly. Alec turned around and took a few steps towards Magnus. He crunched down in front of him and helped him stand up.  
“Tell me” he said in a pleading voice. One look at Ragnor told Magnus what they were talking about. Magnus looked down at his hands.  
“My father is Sin” he whispered. Alec’s eyes widened and his grip on Magnus shoulders tightened.   
“Man, did you hit your head or something?” Jace asked with a nervous laugh. Magnus looked at Jace with his eyebrows drawn together.  
“It’s true. Sin in Asmodeus. My father became Sin…” Magnus turned his gaze to Alec who was still standing in front of him.  
“I don’t know why or how he did it. I felt him, when we were near Sin…that’s when I knew it was true” Magnus looked back down at his hands.  
“My father is the reason for the worlds suffering” he mumbled. Alec took Magnus face in his hands, making him meet Alec’s eyes.   
“Even…knowing that Sin is your father…” Alec’s voice broke and he quickly let go of Magnus face and backed away from him.  
“You know I must…” Alec looked at Magnus with worry. Magnus nodded and took Alec’s hand in his own.  
“I know” Magnus said kindly, smiling at Alec.   
“I think that’s what my father would want anyway”  
“You’d fight your own father?” Izzy asked uncertainly.   
“Yeah. No problem there” Magnus mumbled.   
“Uh…about your father…” Jace started, looking a little nervous.   
“Are you sure this isn’t some kind of bad toxin dream or something?” he asked hopefully.  
“We’ll all learn the truth soon enough” Ragnor cut in. 

As they moved further, the air started to feel warmer and the snow slowly disappeared. They ditched their thick coats as they moved down the other side of the mountain. Suddenly, Alec gasped. The others had practically the same reaction as they looked at what Alec had seen. There was a large water pillar, raising up into the air. Blue smoke was surrounding it and as Magnus looked at the mountain wall to his right his eyes widened. There were carvings of human bodies along the whole wall, opposite of the water pillar. The blue smoke was surrounding the bodies too.   
“Wh-what are those?” Jace asked in shock.  
“Those are fayth” Alec said in awe.   
“The blue smoke means that someone is summoning, they’re using these fayth!” Izzy said with a similar expression on her face as Alec.   
“Someone is drawing energy from all of them” Alec continued, looking up at the mountain wall.   
“This many?” Simon asked.  
“Who wields power on this scale, and what could they be calling?” Clary asked in confusion.   
“Hey, you know something, don’t you? Spill the beans!” Simon said, glaring at Ragnor who’d been quiet this whole time.   
“Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey too” Ragnor said, walking away from them.   
“Alec might die you know!” Simon yelled after him.   
“No…Ragnor’s right” Magnus said, approaching the wall.   
“What?” Simon asked in surprise.   
“This is our…this is my story” Magnus whispered and touched the blue smoke. The let out a yelp as he was suddenly standing in Alicante. His Alicante.   
“What the…?” he whispered. There weren’t any people around. He then recognized where he was standing. It was outside of his home. He moved cautiously towards their front door. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. It was just like he remembered leaving it the last time. He moved into the living room and jumped in surprise when he saw a little boy sitting in one of the corners. The boy had a hood thrown over his head, hiding his face. Magnus recognized him, it was the fayth from Bevelle.   
“Welcome home” the boy said.   
“You…” Magnus started but wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say.   
“Remember me? We met in Bevelle” the boy said almost playfully.  
“Uh…yeah I remember” Magnus answered.   
“But that wasn’t the first time we met!” the boy continued, standing up from where he was sitting.   
“I’ve known about you for a long time. A long, long time” the boy said, stepping closer to Magnus.   
“I…I feel like I know you too” Magnus said truthfully.   
“Where are we?” Magnus then asked.  
“Silly! Don’t you recognize your own home?” the boy said, laughing. He then disappeared making Magnus look around in shock. He could hear voices in his head.  
“What has gotten into you? Hey!” he heard Jace say.   
“Wake up! Wake up!” Simon pleaded.   
“Wait…this is a dream?” Magnus asked in confusion. The little boy suddenly appeared beside him again.  
“Precisely” he said.   
“A dream? Are you crazy?” Magnus asked, his voice raising a little.   
“I don’t have time to be dreaming now!”  
“You’re wrong” the little boy said.   
“It’s not that you’re dreaming. You are a dream” the boy explained.   
“What? Wait a sec…” Magnus asked, shaking his head in confusion. The little boy ran outside and Magnus followed close behind. They were standing on a pier, overlooking the city of Alicante.   
“Long ago, there was a war” the boy started.  
“Yeah. With weapons and machines, right?” Magnus asked.   
“Yes. A war between Alicante and Bevelle. Bevelles weapons assured their victory from the start. The world had never seen such power. The summoners of Alicante didn’t stand a chance. Alicante was doomed to oblivion. That’s why we tried to save it – if only in a memory…” the boy told Magnus.  
“What did you do?” Magnus asked carefully, afraid of the answer.   
“The remaining summoners and the townspeople that survived the war…they all became fayth – fayth for the summoning”  
“The summoning…You mean Sin?” Magnus asked.  
“No. I mean this place” the boy said, pointing out at the city.  
“An Alicante that never sleeps”  
“What?” Magnus felt like he was completely lost.  
“The dreams of the fayth summoned the memories of the city. They summoned all the buildings, all the people who lived there” the boy continued.  
“The people…what, they’re all dreams?” Magnus asked with wide eyes.   
“Me too?” he whispered. The little boy nodded and turned his back to Magnus.  
“Yes, you’re a dream of the fayth. You, your father, your mother, everyone. All dreams. And if the fayth stop dreaming…” Magnus gasped as the whole city suddenly disappeared in front of him.   
“No!” Magnus yelled, looking around in confusion.   
“So what if I’m a dream! I…I like being here” Magnus said, looking at the little boy.   
“We’ve been dreaming for so long…we’re tired” the boy said, sounding a lot older than he looked.  
“Would you and your father…would you let us rest?” the boy added almost pleadingly.   
“Both you and your father have been touched by Sin. Sin the one whom the whole world – the spiral – revolves”  
“What are you saying?” Magnus asked.   
“You two are more than just dreams now”  
“Wake up! Wake up please!” Magnus heard Alec’s voice say in his head.   
“Just a little more, and maybe…maybe you are the dream that will end our dreaming at last” the boy said lastly. Before Magnus could answer he was back with the others. He was lying on the ground and the others were looking down at him in concern. He quickly stood up.   
“Are you alright?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus in shock.   
“We were so worried about you!” Simon said.   
“You sure you’re okay?” Izzy asked.   
“I…I’m fine” Magnus answered, not meeting anyone’s eyes.   
“What happened?” Alec asked with a skeptical look.  
“Nothing…I blacked out. I was dreaming” Magnus said with a nervous chuckle.  
“You called me…and I woke up!” he added, looking at Alec.   
“Nothing like a good nap! Well, I’m ready. Let’s go!” Magnus quickly added. The others didn’t seem convinced but didn’t want to push the subject.


	39. Alec's sphere

“They’ll be upon us soon” Ragnor told Alec as they were walking next to each other through a tunnle.   
“She has sent monsters to test our summoner’s strength”  
“Who is ‘she’?” Alec asked with furrowed brows.   
“Yunalesca” Ragnor said calmly. Alec stopped in his tracks with a shocked expression, looking at Ragnor with wide eyes.  
“Lady Yunalesca?”   
Ragnor stopped too, looking back at Alec.  
“In Alicante, she waits the arrival of the strongest” he explained.  
“She’s…still alive?” Alec asked in confusion.   
“As much as Valentine and Sebastian”   
“I see” Alec said, looking down at his feet.   
“Lost your nerve?” Ragnor asked with his eyebrows raised.   
“No!” Alec said immediately looking back up.   
“Nothing frightens me now”  
Ragnor let out a small laugh.  
“Robert would be so proud”  
“Well then…I must not let him down” Alec said with a small smile. 

They were slowly reaching ground level again. They made their way through a cave that came out at an opening that looked over a beautiful sunset. Before Magnus could comment on it, Ragnor put up his hands like he did before a battle.  
“It comes!” he said warningly, as a big monster with wings fell down from the sky in front of them. It had four thick legs with claws. It let out an awful roar and swiped its tail at them. Magnus and Izzy quickly dropped down to the ground. The others reacted too slowly and were swept hard against the mountain side. Magnus and Izzy didn’t have time to see if the others were okay as the monster’s wings started flickering suspiciously.   
“What is it doing?” Izzy asked Magnus as they were standing shoulder to shoulder.   
“Magnus! Ice its wings quickly!” Ragnor yelled from the other side as he stumbled on his feet a little. Together Magnus and Ragnor iced the monster’s wings making it roar in anger. It started swiping its tail in every direction. This time they were all ready for it as they all laid down flat on the ground. The problem now was that the monster didn’t seem to stop, making it hard to attack it. The ice started to melt from its wings as they started to flicker again.   
“We have to stop it right now!” Ragnor yelled to the others. Alec suddenly stood up.   
“ALEC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Magnus yelled in panic, watching the tail sweeping in all directions. Alec swiftly jumped over it and ran towards the monster. He then jumped up on its back and started crawling up towards its head. The monster tried to shake Alec off, making the others take the chance to stand up as it wasn’t focusing on its tail anymore. Ragnor and Magnus iced the wings again as Izzy, Jace and Clary distracted the head. Alec was now by the monster’s skull and took out three arrows. He shot them all straight in its brain making it howl in pain before it collapsed and disappeared, making pyreflies fly up into the air.  
“WHAT THE HELL ALEC!” Magnus yelled in anger.   
“DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!” he shrieked, sounding a little hysterical. Alec was staring at him in shock. Magnus was breathing heavily.   
“That was so stupid! SO STUPID!” Magnus yelled, his voice breaking a little as he turned away from them as a tear rolled down his cheek. Alec quickly stepped closer to Magnus and enveloped him into a tight hug.   
“I-I don’t want to lose you” Magnus sobbed, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder.   
“I’m sorry” Alec whispered, stroking Magnus back soothingly. Magnus felt his breathing slowly return to normal as he slowly let go of Alec. Alec looked into Magnus brown eyes that were full of sadness. Alec pressed a soft kiss to Magnus lips, then his cheeks and lastly his nose which made Magnus chuckle. Once Alec let go of Magnus, he helped heal Ragnor who seemed to have a broken rib.   
“Can’t we rest here a little?” Simon asked the others with a worried look on his face.   
“No need. We reach the summit soon” Ragnor said.  
“I know, that’s why I want to stop for a bit” Simon said shyly looking down at his feet.  
“Soon means that…there’s not much time left” he mumbled.  
“Simon…” Alec started.  
“Fine. I’ll think on the way” Simon interrupted him.   
The others continued on but Magnus stayed behind, watching the sunset for a little while.   
“Hey, come on. Let’s go” Jace said kindly, coming up behind Magnus.   
“We’re almost there, aren’t we?” Magnus whispered.   
“We’ve come a long way…” Jace said with a sigh. They heard chuckling behind them, making them turn their heads.   
“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked, glaring at Ragnor who was the one chuckling.   
“You remind me of myself. Before, the closer I came to Alicante, the more I wondered…when we arrive, Robert will call the final aeon. He will fight Sin, then die. I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood here my resolve wavered.” Ragnor told them.  
“Huh. Never would have figured. Legendary guardians choke sometimes to, right?” Jace said with a chuckle.  
“Legendary guardian?” Ragnor scoffed.  
“I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world too. But I changed nothing…” Ragnor turned his back to them.  
“That is my story” he said over his shoulder and followed the others down the mountain. 

They reached a point where they could see over the ruins of a big city. It looked breathtakingly beautiful as the suns last light shimmered through the collapsed and abandoned buildings. Magnus looked down at it with his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe that that was what his home looked like now. A city dead for a thousand years. A city Magnus had to see with his own eyes. The end of Alec’s journey. The last chapter in Magnus story.   
“Alec. I say no!” Simon suddenly said, looking at Alec pleadingly.   
“If we go down there, you’ll…”  
“Simon. You’re a true friend and I thank you, but…I must go. Down to Alicante” Alec said smiling at Simon reassuringly.   
“I’m not saying we shouldn’t go. But shouldn’t we think about it some more? There’s got to be some kind of way to save you, Alec!” Simon said desperately.   
“All my life, I knew this moment would come” Alec said.  
“Alec…” Simon begged. As Alec moved to give Simon a hug, a sphere fell out from his pocket.   
“Thank you, Simon” Alec said as he hugged him.   
“Don’t say that. It’s not over yet!” Simon argued as Alec let go of him. The others hadn’t noticed the sphere, so Magnus picked it up when the others were already moving forward. He played it back, and saw Alec sitting by a cliff. It was the night of the beautiful sunset they’d seen at the Mi’ihen highroad.  
“Sir Ragnor” Alec started.   
“Luke told me…that when my father wanted me and my siblings taken from Bevelle to Besaid, it was you who told him, right? I had always wanted to meet you someday. I am truly glad that I had that chance. Having you as a guardian was so great an honour that I don’t know how to thank you. Perhaps if I defeat Sin, that will be my thanks to you. That’s what I’ll do. Yes. I will challenge Sin. I will defeat Sin. If you are all there watching this, then I guess Sin is already gone. And so am I, I suppose. Anyway, I just wanted to say: Sir Ragnor I thank you. Clary…Remember the first time we met? I was only ten and Izzy and Jace were eight. Our father had defeated Sin and all of Bevelle was celebrating. Everyone was saying what a hero our father was and we were so happy. But when night came, it occurred to us. Our father was now gone and we were all alone. None of us could sleep so we wandered into the town, away from the celebrating crowds. We stood on the bridge in Bevelle where our father had left from. We stood there alone, not knowing what to do or where to go. Then, you and Luke appeared! You said that you were looking for high summoner Roberts children, remember? At first, we didn’t trust you. Until you both explained the situation and that we could come and live with you in Besaid. You, Clary got so exited, telling us how you’ve always wanted siblings of your own. After that moment, we all became such good friends. You are were a really important person in my life Clary and I say this as a friend: just tell Jace how you feel about him! He feels the same way, I promise. Jace, Izzy…I’ll never forget my days spent with you, growing up in Besaid. We always played together, us and Clary. I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you guys. I remember when you refused to let me become a summoner, and I did it anyway…I’m sorry. I’ve always wanted to apologize for that. You know, when you tried to stop me then, I was happy. I could tell how much you cared about me. I love you both so much and I know how hard it was for the both of you to accept me becoming a summoner. I guess that leaves…the newest guardian. Star blitzball player from Alicante. You are…I am…well, uh…I’m glad…I’m glad that we met. We haven’t even know each other that long, but…It’s funny. So…so this is what it feels like. It’s a much more wonderful feeling than anything I had ever imagined. Wonderful…but it hurts sometimes. I wonder. I…I just want to say thank you for everything. Maybe…maybe that’s why it hurts. When I…when I think about us never being together again at all…I’m afraid. No, I shouldn’t say that…I’ll do that part over. Um…” Magnus heard his own voice interrupting Alec.  
“What are you up to?” and then the sphere went black.


	40. The final summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the first chapter started!

They made their way down the last part of the mountain in silence. When they reached the summit, they made a fire and sat down around it. It was a quiet night. The only sound you could hear was the soft crackling of a fire. A group of people were sitting in silence around the fire, they could see the ruins of a city beyond the horizon. The air was filled with pyreflies swaying back and forth through the air. Everybody was in deep thought, not wanting to speak and break the silence. Magnus got up from where he was sitting, walking up to a little hill overlooking a small lake. The lake was like a big mirror, reflecting the night sky that was filled with stars. How did I get here? Magnus thought. They were sitting around the fire, trying to figure out a way to save Alec’s life. 

“Hey! There was more, right?” Magnus suddenly asked.   
“I mean like that…uh…Anyone?” he continued awkwardly.   
“I think…” Alec said, standing up.  
“Yes?” Magnus asked excitingly.   
“I think that we should stop…maybe. For now. And move on” Alec said carefully, avoiding Magnus eyes. Magnus felt his heart drop as the others stood up and started to put out the fire. Alec stretched out a hand to touch Magnus but Magnus quickly stepped away and followed Ragnor down the road. Alec had a hurt expression on his face and Magnus felt guilty immediately. 

The road ahead was bumpy and they moved slowly as they had to navigate through the ruins. Pyreflies were still flying around in the air, making Magnus get the chills. Alec suddenly came up beside him, nudging his shoulder carefully and looking at him with those big hazel eyes which made Magnus week in the knees. Magnus couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.   
“Are you mad at me?” Alec whispered.   
“What. No?” Magnus said in surprise. Alec looked down at his feet before answering.  
“You just seem distant…” Alec said nervously. Magnus stopped and took Alec’s hand in his.  
“I’m just…sad” Magnus whispered, looking at Alec with a miserable expression. Alec pulled Magnus closer to him and rubbed his nose against his.  
“I’m sorry” Alec whispered, closing his eyes.   
“No. Don’t apologize” Magnus whispered back and gave Alec a quick kiss. As he was about to pull away from Alec he let out a surprised sound as Alec pulled him back and kissing him deeply. Magnus groaned and kissed him back eagerly. When they broke apart, Alec’s cheeks were red and his lips were swollen.   
“Erm…guys?” Jace asked, trying to hide his smirk.  
“Are you ready now?” Izzy said, wiggling her eyebrows and laughed.   
“Shut up” Alec mumbled as he let go of Magnus and cleared his throat.  
“Let’s go” he added and moved past the others. 

They reached a building that was still upright. An old man was standing by the entrance.   
“Journeyer of the long road, name yourself” he said in a deep voice.   
“I am the summoner Alec. I have come from the island of Besaid” Alec said, bowing his head.   
“Your eyes, my dear. They show me the road you have traveled. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians. Go” the old man said.  
“Yes, thank you” Alec said bowing his head again as the old man walked away from them. Once they were inside the building, Magnus looked up and saw that there was no roof, so it was like they were still outside. Suddenly the spirit of a woman walked through Magnus making him squeal in surprise.   
“If it might benefit the future of the world, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honour for which a guardian might ask. Use my life lady Yocun, and rid the world of Sin!” the woman disappeared making Magnus look around in confusion.   
“Wh-what was that?” Simon whispered taking a step closer to Izzy.   
“Our predecessors” Ragnor answered calmly.   
“She said ‘Lady Yocun’, didn’t she?” Izzy asked.   
“Wait! She guarded high summoner Yocun?” Clary asked with her eyebrows raised.   
“This dome is filled with pyreflies. It’s like one gigantic sphere. People’s thoughts remain here. Forever” Ragnor explained, looking around the dome. 

Further down the road, the spirit of a little boy appeared. He was about ten years old with blond hair and blue eyes.   
“No! Mother no! I don’t want you to become a fayth!” the boy said hysterically. A woman appeared next to him.   
“There’s no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you” the woman said, trying to calm the boy down.  
“I don’t care about them! I need you mother! No one else!” the boy screamed.   
“I don’t…have much time left” the woman said before they were gone too.  
“Hey…wasn’t that…?” Jace started, looking at the others.   
“Sebastian?” Izzy said in shock. 

They continued further inside the dome but stopped when they saw Robert, Asmodeus and a younger Ragnor standing outside a smaller door.   
“Hey, Robert! You don’t have to do this!” Asmodeus pleaded.   
“Thank you for your concern” Robert said, smiling at his friend.   
“Fine. I said my piece!” Asmodeus huffed.   
“Well, I haven’t!” the younger version of Ragnor said.   
“Lord Robert! Let us go back! I don’t want to see you…die!”  
“You knew this was going to happen my friend” Robert said calmly.   
“Yes, but I…Cannot accept it” Ragnor argued. Robert chuckled while shaking his head.  
“Ragnor, I am honoured that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin and lift the vail of sorrow covering this world. Please understand, Ragnor” Robert said, looking at Ragnor with a begging look. The memories of them ran through the door and Alec bolted after them.  
“Alec!” Jace yelled and ran after him.   
Inside, Robert, Asmodeus and Ragnor had stopped at some stairs leading up.   
“Are the trials ahead?” Asmodeus asked.   
“Probably” Robert answered, looking up the stairs that led to another room.   
“Here too huh? Give me a break!” Asmodeus whined.   
“I was expecting, you know, parades and fireworks!”   
“You can ask for them after I defeat Sin” Robert said, clapping Asmodeus on the arm. They then disappeared.   
“The last cloister of trials…” Izzy said, throwing her arm around Alec’s side.   
“You ready big brother” she whispered, leaning her head on Alec’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, I’m ready” Alec whispered back, giving his sister a comforting squeeze. 

The cloister of trials here was a puzzle where they had to use teamwork to step on the right places at the right time to activate a lift that would take them down.   
“We’re here” Ragnor said, looking at the lift.   
“The hall of the final summoning” Alec whispered.  
“Go” Ragnor said. Alec nodded and stepped onto the lift without looking back at the others. 

“Huh? What do you mean there’s no final Aeon?” Asmodeus voice echoed around the room. 

The lift came back up with a distressed looking Alec.  
“I need you all to see something!” Alec said looking at them in confusion. Magnus didn’t hesitate, he stepped next to Alec and took his hand, the others followed behind. When they got down to the glass dome where the fayth should be, Magnus saw that it was cracked.   
“This isn’t a fayth. It’s just an empty statue” Alec explained, looking troubled. Alec jumped in surprise as the old man from before stepped through a wall.   
“That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the final summoning. What you see before you is all that’s left of him. Lord Zaon is…his soul is gone” the old man said sadly.  
“Gone?!” Jace asked in surprise.   
“You mean, there is no final aeon?” Simon asked, sounding hopeful.   
“But fear not” the old man continued on as if he hadn’t been interrupted.   
“Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The final aeon will be yours. The summoner and the final aeon will join powers! Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits” the old man said pointing at the wall from where he’d come, he then disappeared leaving them all to look at each other in confusion. Alec turned around to walk through the wall when Magnus started to feel the panic rising in his chest.  
“Alec wait!” Magnus said.  
“Ragnor, you knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?” Magnus said in anger.   
“Yes” Ragnor said with a shrug.   
“Why didn’t you tell us!” Simon said, annoyed.   
“If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?” Ragnor said stepping in front of them with his eyebrows raised.   
“I’m not going back!” Alec snapped.   
“Let me go through first, ok?” Jace said stepping up to the wall. He took a deep breath and walked through. Alec ran after him and the others followed behind. They stepped inside a big circular room that had a door on the other side. As they approached the middle of the room, the other door opened slowly.  
“Someone’s coming!” Simon whispered. A young woman with long blonde hair and who was wearing a long blue silk dress approached them. She had big blue eyes and looked almost innocent.   
“Lady Yunalesca” Alec said, bowing his head.   
“Welcome to Alicante” she said, stopping a few feet away from them. Her eyes scanned them all and Magnus shivered at her intense gaze.   
“I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The final summoning…will be yours” she said, holding her arms out and giving Alec an unnerving smile.   
“Now choose” she said gesturing towards the others. Alec looked around in confusion, not understanding what she meant.   
“You must choose the one whom I will change, to become the fayth of the final summoning” Yunalesca said, sounding bored. Izzy and Clary let out a gasp in shock and Magnus mouth fell open.   
“There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the final summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago I chose my husband, Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true and I obtained the final aeon. There’s nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the final aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father Robert, chose this path…” Yunalesca explained. Before anyone could say anything, Robert, Asmodeus and young Ragnor stood before them again.   
“It is not too late! Let us turn back!” young Ragnor begged.   
“If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?” Robert said over his shoulder, he had stopped before the door that Yunalesca had come from.   
“Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?” Robert added, his voice sounding sad.   
“But…my Lord! There has to be another way!” Ragnor argued.   
“This is the only way we got now!” Asmodeus said, turning to Ragnor.   
“Fine” Asmodeus added, stepping beside Robert.  
“Make me the fayth. I’ve been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Alicante…I wanted to make that runt into a star blitzball player. Show him the view from the top, you know? But now I know there’s no way home for me. I’m never going to see him again. My dream’s never going to come through. So make ME the fayth. I’ll fight Sin with you Robert! Then maybe my life will have meaning…” Asmodeus said, clapping Robert on the back.   
“Don’t do this Asmodeus!” Ragnor said, voice cracking.   
“If you live…there may be another way! We’ll think of something, I know it!”  
“Believe me! I thought this through” Asmodeus argued.   
“Besides…I’m not getting any younger. So I might as well make myself useful” Asmodeus argued.  
“Asmodeus” Robert said, thankfully.   
“What? You’re not going to try and stop me too?” Asmodeus rumbled.   
“Sorry, I mean…thank you” Robert said with a small smile.   
“Robert still has to fight Sin, Ragnor!” Asmodeus said, stepping closer to the door.  
“Guard him well. Make sure he gets there” Asmodeus said over his shoulder. He then opened the door and was about to step through, Robert following behind.  
“Lord Robert! Asmodeus!” Ragnor yelled after them in panic.   
“What is it now!” Asmodeus snarled.   
“Sin always comes back! It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!” Ragnor tried to argue.   
“But there’s always a chance it won’t come back this time” Robert said calmly.   
“It’s worth trying”  
“I understand what you’re saying, Ragnor” Asmodeus started looking back at his young friend.  
“I’ll find a way to break the cycle!” he said determinably.   
“You have a plan?” Ragnor asked, sounding hopeful.   
“Asmodeus?” Robert asked, sounding as stunned as Ragnor.   
“Trust me! I’ll think of something” Asmodeus said with a laugh. Asmodeus and Robert then went through the door and young Ragnor fell to his knees. The present Ragnor had an angry frown on his face and took out his knife from his boot and swiped it at the memory of himself, letting out angry yells.   
“And the cycle went on” Ragnor said, not looking at the others.   
“We’ll break it” Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“But how?” Jace asked.   
“What, you got a plan now?” he added sarcastically.   
“If one of us has to become a fayth…” Izzy said, stepping closer to Alec.   
“I volunteer” she whispered.   
“Me too!” Clary said taking Izzy’s hand.   
“That still won’t change anything! You’d bring the calm and then what? That won’t break the cycle!” Magnus said in frustration.  
“Listen…” Jace said, stepping in front of Magnus.  
“You want to defeat Sin and keep Alec alive…You don’t want Sin to come back, right? That’s just not going to happen!”   
“If you want everything, you’ll end up with nothing” Izzy said.   
“But…but I want everything!” Magnus whined.   
“Now you’re being childish!” Jace said, raising his voice.   
“I give up. So what would an adult do then?” Magnus asked, rolling his eyes.  
“They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like. You’re right, I might not even have a chance. But no way am I going to just stand here and let Alexander go! And what Ragnor said about there being a way…I think it’s true” Magnus said, looking at them all with purpose.   
“You’ll think of something?” Simon asked with a smile.   
“Yes. I’ll go ask Yunalesca. She’s got to know something” Magnus said.  
“You really think she’ll help you?” Simon asked with his eyebrows raised.   
“I don’t know, but I have to try” Magnus answered.   
“This is my story” he mumbled, more to himself than the others.   
“It will go the way I want it. Or I’ll end it here” he said stubbornly.   
“Wait” Alec said, looking Magnus in the eyes.   
“You say it’s your story, but it’s my story too, you know? It would be so easy to let my fate just carry me away, following the same path my whole life through. But I know…I can’t” Alec said, looking at Magnus with sad eyes.  
“What I do, I do with no regrets” he added, stepping up to Magnus and taking his hand, dragging him through the door leading them forward…


	41. The truth

As they walked through the door, they stepped out into the chilly night air. They were standing on a platform with only night sky surrounding them. Around the platform, old columns were standing by the edges. Around the platform, floated old pieces from buildings, like asteroids in space. Yunalesca appeared from behind one of the columns, walking slowly towards them.   
“Have you chosen the one who’ll become your fayth?” she asked Alec.   
“Who will it be?” she added almost impatiently, looking at them all in turn like a predator stalking its pray.   
“Might I ask something first?” Alec asked carefully.   
“Will Sin come back even if I should use the final summoning to defeat it?”  
“Sin is eternal” Yunalesca said sweetly.   
“Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place, and thus is Sin reborn” she explained.   
“So that’s why Asmodeus became Sin” Magnus mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Sin is an inevitable part of the world’s destiny. It is never-ending” Yunalesca said, examining her own nails as if they weren’t talking about anything serious.   
“Never-ending?” Jace asked unbelievably.   
“But…but…if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, right? Someday it will be gone, right?” he asked hopefully.   
Yunalesca scoffed and looked at Jace.  
“Will humanity ever obtain such purity?” she asked with her eyebrows raised.   
“This…this can’t be right!” Izzy interrupted stepping closer to Yunalesca.   
“The teachings state that we can eliminate Sin with complete atonement! It’s been our only hope all these years!” Izzy argued.   
“Hope is… comforting” Yunalesca said, staring out into the distance.   
“It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be”   
“No!” Magnus yelled at the same time as the younger version of Ragnor ran forward and yelled ‘No!’ too.   
“Where is the sense in all this?” the young Ragnor asked, drawing out a sword in anger.   
“Robert believed in the teachings and died for them! Asmodeus believed in Robert and gave his life for him!” Ragnor yelled in anger.  
“They chose to die, because they had hope” the other Yunalesca said. Ragnor let out a yell in anger and charged at Yunalesca. She didn’t even blink an eye as she put up her hands, making a force field appear which threw Ragnor to the ground. The spirit of the younger Ragnor showed him lying there, motionless.   
“The teachings and the final summoning give the people hope” the future Yunalesca said to them, looking at the memory of Ragnor without any emotion.   
“Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow” she said as she swiped her hand in the air, making the memory of Ragnor disappear. She then turned to Alec again, with a devilish smirk.  
“Now choose, who will become your fayth? Who will be the one to renew the world’s hope?”  
Alec didn’t answer. Magnus looked over at him and saw that he was in deep thought. Alec then snapped his head up and looked at Yunalesca with a determined look.  
“No one” he said shortly.   
“I would have gladly given my life. I live for the people of this world and I would have gladly died for them. But no more! The final summoning…is a false tradition that should be thrown away!” Alec said with resolve.   
“No. It is our only hope” Yunalesca said with an annoyed tone.   
“Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow”  
“Wrong” Alec said stepping closer to Yunalesca without breaking eye contact.   
“My father…my father wanted to make the sorrow go away! Not just cover it up with lies!”   
“Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try” Yunalesca said, she too taking a step forwards like she was challenging Alec.  
“My father, I loved him. So I will live with my sorrow. I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don’t know when it will be but someday, I will conquer it! And I will do it without false hope” Alec said proudly. Magnus could see how proud the others were of Alec in that moment. It was then that Magnus knew that he loved Alec.   
“Poor creature” Yunalesca said shaking her head.   
“You would throw away hope. Well…I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than live in despair. Let me be your liberation” she said. Behind her two hands rose up from the ground lifting her up as her eyes turned red.   
“Now! This is it!” Ragnor yelled to the others as he took out his knife.  
“Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!”   
“Well, I’m fighting!” Simon yelled.  
“I can’t believe we’re going to fight lady Yunalesca! Give me a break!” Jace said, taking out his sword.   
“You can always run” Magnus teased, he too getting ready to fight.   
“Hah!” Jace yelled back.   
“Alec!” Magnus yelled and ran to his side.  
“This is our story! Now let’s see this this through together!”   
Alec nodded and took out his bow. Suddenly, Magnus froze beside Alec.   
“Magnus?” Alec asked in concern. Magnus didn’t answer, he was frozen on the spot and as Alec looked over at the others, he saw that they were the same.  
“What did you do to them?” Alec yelled at Yunalesca.   
“This fight is between me and you, summoner” she answered with a smirk. One of the hands came crashing down, and was about to crush Alec but he rolled to safety just in time. When he got up he summoned his latest aeon, Yojimbo. Yojimbo was a big man, wearing a cape and a big round hat. He had a large black dog following him who barked at Yunalesca. Alec knew that it was a risk, using this aeon as he craved payment for his attacks but he also knew that at the right price, Yojimbo could end this fight right here and now. Before Alec could pay up, the other hand came swiping down, making Alec roll out of the way again. Yojimbo and his dog stepped out of the way with ease. Alec stumbled back up and ran to his aeon. He gave him all the money he had on him, hoping that it would be enough. Looking at the amount of money Alec was offering made Yojimbo smirk. Alec felt his heart drop as he thought that the money wasn’t enough. As Yojimbo was about to take the money, the hand swiped down again. Alec didn’t have time to react this time but was pushed aside by his aeon. Yojimbo picked up his dog and dived to safety.  
“It is rude to interrupt” Yojimbo's voice echoed through the air. He stood up, took out the sword he was carrying on his back and light it on fire. The dog jumped up and dragged Yunalesca down to the ground by the neck, making her scream out in pain. Yojimbo swiped the sword through the air, making everything freeze before he clapped his hands once making the big hands disappear and Yunalesca fall to the ground. Magnus and the others unfroze and Alec got up from the ground, handing the money to Yojimbo.  
“No. You keep it this time” his voice echoed before he disappeared with his dog.   
“If I die, so does the final aeon. And with it, the world’s only hope” Yunalesca said, taking deep breaths.   
“Then we’ll find the world a new hope” Magnus said, standing beside Alec.   
“Fool! There is no other way!” Yunalesca snarled.   
“Even if there was…Even if you did destroy Sin. Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew”  
“Yu Yevon?” Magnus asked in confusion.   
“Ah…Zaon…forgive me. The world has been robbed of the light of hope…All that remain is sorrow” Yunalesca said with her last breath before she disappeared, making pyreflies fly up into the air.   
“I can’t believe what we just did” Alec whispered in panic.  
“Let’s do something more unbelievable!” Magnus said, looking at the others for support.   
“What?” Simon asked eagerly.   
“Destroy Sin. So it won’t come back and without the final aeon!” Magnus said with determination. He then stepped in front of Alec and took his hand.  
“I don’t know how just yet. But I’ll find out!” He whispered, kissing Alec on the cheek.


	42. Ragnor's story

They headed out, in the direction from where they'd come. The others moved ahead as Ragnor signaled for Magnus to wait.   
“We must talk” he said, looking that the others were out of earshot.   
“What?” Magnus asked with furrowed brows.   
“There is something you should know” Ragnor said, not meeting Magnus eyes.   
“I know…It’s about you right?” Magnus asked sadly.   
“I am also an unsent” Ragnor said, calmly.   
“You are not surprised?” he asked Magnus as he didn’t answer.   
“I think I kind of knew. It was Yunalesca wasn’t it?” Magnus asked, looking at his old friend with sad eyes.   
“When Robert and Asmodeus died defeating Sin…I just couldn’t accept it. I came back here to try and avenge them. But she struck me down. Somehow, I made my way, crawling down Mt. Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside of Bevelle. That’s where Luke found me. I told him about Alec and his siblings just before I died. I’ve been wandering ever since, never going to the Fareplane” Ragnor explained, looking up at the night sky.  
“Ragnor…” Magnus started, but he didn’t know what to say.  
“Don’t make that face. Being dead has its advantages. I was able to ride Sin and go to your Alicante” Ragnor said with a small smile.  
“And you’ve been watching over me ever since then, haven’t you? Why? What’s the big idea? Why me?” Magnus asked as he felt sadness creeping up on him.  
“It is one of those things that is difficult to explain” Ragnor said sadly. Magnus was about to protest but Ragnor put up a hand to stop him.  
“Very well. I will show you…my memories” he said and put a hand on Magnus head. Magnus gasped as he was transported into Ragnor’s memory. He was looking at a younger version of Ragnor.   
“Thanks for everything, Kinoc” Ragnor said, smiling at a young Kinoc.   
“I know I don’t need to tell you this but guard Lord Robert well” Kinoc said sternly.  
“That, I will” Ragnor nodded.   
“And You’ll be busy too. I heard they made you second-in-command”   
“You know that promotion was meant for you” Kinoc said shaking his head.   
“You were always the better one, even until the end”   
“You make it sound as if I was going off to die or something” Ragnor said with a nervous laugh.  
“I will see you again”  
“Yes!” Kinoc said with a smile.   
“Well them…” Ragnor said awkwardly.  
“Going already?” Kinoc asked. Ragnor nodded.  
“You will tell me about Alicante when you return, won’t you?” Kinoc asked eagerly. Ragnor nodded again as they shook hands.  
“Farewell then” Kinoc said as Ragnor walked away from him. 

The scene changed. Robert and Ragnor were standing in front of a cell. Asmodeus was lying on the floor inside of it.  
“Who are you?” Asmodeus said grumpily as he looked at Robert.   
“You are the one they call Asmodeus, the man from Alicante, are you not?” Robert asked.   
“What of it?” Asmodeus spat.  
“Watch your tongue, knave!” Ragnor threatened.   
“My apologies. I am Robert, a summoner” Robert introduced himself.   
“I came to take you from this place” he added. Asmodeus stood up and approached the bars.  
“Sounds sweet. What’s the catch?” he asked suspiciously.   
“That easy to see, was it?” Robert asked, laughing.   
“I soon leave on a pilgrimage…to Alicante”  
“Seriously?” Asmodeus asked in surprise.   
“I would like for you to join us. It will be a dangerous trip. Yet if we do reach Alicante…my prayers will be answered and you will be able to go home, we think” Robert explained.  
“So! What say you?”  
“Great! Let’s go” Asmodeus rumbled.   
“So quick?” Robert asked with a smirk.  
“Anything to get out of here!” Asmodeus whined.   
“Then it’s settled!” Robert said happily.   
“But I must protest…this drunkard a guardian?” Ragnor asked looking at Asmodeus with distaste.   
“Hey! You want to step in here and say that?” Asmodeus snarled.   
“What does it matter?” Robert asked Ragnor.   
“No one truly believes that I a fallen summoner could possibly defeat Sin. This is what the people are saying. No one expect us to succeed” Robert said with humor in his voice.  
“Robert, sir…” Ragnor started to protest.  
“Let’s show them that they are wrong” Robert said with a smile.  
“A fallen summoner, a man from Alicante…and a warrior monk, doomed to obscurity for refusing the hand of the priest’s daughter. What a delightful irony it would be if we defeated Sin!” Robert laughed.   
“Stop gabbin’ and get me out of here!” Asmodeus said from behind the bars.   
The scene jumped forward.  
“Ahh… free at last” Asmodeus said, stretching his arms over his head.   
“Now, Asmodeus…I am in your hands until we reach Alicante” Robert said.  
“Right, right” Asmodeus answered.   
“So what’s a summer-ner anyway?” Asmodeus asked, making Robert laugh and Ragnor scoff.

The scene changed again. They were now standing in the thunder plains. Ragnor was supposed to film Asmodeus and Robert under one of the lightning towers.   
“Hey! Hold it steady!” Asmodeus yelled.   
“Why am I doing this?” Ragnor mumbled.   
“What is it my lord?” Ragnor asked as he filmed Robert looking out into the distance.   
“Oh, I was just…thinking” Robert answered with a faraway look in his eyes.   
“This is important! No fooling around! You’re going to spoil it!” Asmodeus yelled from the distance. A lightning bolt struck down close to Asmodeus.  
“Whoa!” They could hear Asmodeus yell. Ragnor ran to him.  
“Are you alright?” he asked as Asmodeus was sitting on the ground with a shocked face.   
“Now there’s a scene for posterity!” Robert said laughing.  
“Yeah, yeah” Asmodeus huffed.

The next scene took them to the Moonflow. Robert was looking out over the lake with all the moon lilies while Asmodeus was passed out drunk under a tree.   
“What are you shooting me for?” Asmodeus slurred.   
“So you don’t do anything stupid again! I can’t believe you attacked that shoopuf! Lord Robert had to pay the handler for damages from his own travel money” Ragnor snapped.  
“I said I was sorry. It’s never going to happen again. I promise” Asmodeus mumbled.   
“Ah. A promise?” Ragnor said sarcastically.   
“Which you’ll forget come tomorrow!”  
“Ragnor, please. He did apologize. He knows he was wrong” Robert said. Asmodeus stood up carefully.  
“That’s it! The only thing I will drink from now on is shoopuf milk!”   
“You’re sure?” Robert asked.   
“We’re on a journey to fight Sin and save the world, right? If I keep screwing up…and…making a fool of myself…my wife and kid are never going to forgive me” Asmodeus said sadly.  
“That’s on the record!” Ragnor said, holding up the sphere. 

The scene changed again. This time they were standing at the Mi’ihen highroad.  
“A giant fiend that attacks chocobos…” Robert said in confusion.  
“Humph. What’s it waiting for?” Asmodeus asked with his sword ready.   
“Hey! Come out and fight!” he yelled.   
“I told you this was a waste of time” Ragnor said.   
“Hey, come on! It’s the right thing to do. Everyone is depending on us. Besides it’s good practice” Asmodeus said with a smirk. Robert laughed.  
“I guess you’re right! Well then…”   
“There it is! Ragnor, let’s get him!” Asmodeus yelled.  
“Right” Ragnor mumbled, rolling his eyes and running after the others.

The next scene took them to Luca, by one of the docks.  
“Hey, Ragnor! Did you get that last match?” Asmodeus asked.   
“Yeah” Ragnor answered.   
“But I don’t understand why you wanted me to film it? Didn’t you say you have blitzball in Alicante?”  
“Not a sportsman, are you?” Asmodeus teased.   
“Working on your form?” Ragnor teased back.   
“My form don’t need no work. I am the great Asmodeus. This is for my kid”   
“Your son plays blitzball?” Robert asked, interested.   
“Yeah, and he wants to beat his old man” Asmodeus scoffed.   
“Once I told him to give up. He didn’t speak to me for a week. I wonder what he’s doing now…I hope he got bigger and put on some muscle” he added, sounding emotional. 

The next scene took them on the boat, heading towards Besaid island.   
“After you get that aeon from Besaid…Where are we going?” Asmodeus asked them.   
“Back the way we came. Then we go north from Bevelle and climb Mt. Gagazet” Ragnor explained.  
“Beyond it lies…Alicante” Robert added.   
“Alicante, huh?” Asmodeus huffed.   
“It’s been in ruins for a thousand years, right?”  
“So the legends say. No one knows for sure. It still could be your Alicante” Ragnor said hopefully.  
“Thanks for trying, Ragnor” Asmodeus mumble.   
“I thought if I went with you guys, I might find a way to go back. But it’s not that easy”  
“I’m sorry” Robert said.  
“No need to apologize Robert. It’s not your fault. I should be thinking about fighting Sin now, anyway. Alicante can wait. But I will find my way back!” Asmodeus said determinedly.  
“Be careful Asmodeus” Robert said.   
“Hey, I’ll be alright. You’re the one that should be careful. You don’t want your children to cry”  
“They’ll be alright. They’re strong, like their mother” Robert said with a smile. 

Next, they were standing in the Besaid village.  
“Smallest heap of huts I’ve ever seen!” Asmodeus said with a scoff.  
“Now, that looks like a fine place to live” Robert said with dreamy eyes.   
“Ragnor…”  
“My lord?”  
“When this is over. Could you bring my family here?” Robert said, looking around the village in wonder.   
“I want my children to lead a life far away from conflict”   
“You have my word. I will bring them here” Ragnor said with a smile.   
“Thank you Ragnor. You are a good friend” Robert said, squeezing Ragnor’s arm.   
“What are you guys doing? Let’s go!” Asmodeus yelled from the temple entrance.   
“I’m so hungry I could eat a whole shoopuf!”  
Robert and Ragnor laughed.

The last scene took them to Alicante. They were standing in the big circular room.  
“Can I ask you one last favor?” Asmodeus asked Ragnor.   
“Uh…Nah, never mind” he quickly mumbled.   
“Out with it!” Ragnor said.   
“Okay. Listen good. Take care of my son. My son in Alicante, he’s such a cry-baby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you?” Asmodeus asked in a kind voice.  
“But how am I supposed to get to Alicante?” Ragnor asked in desperation.   
“Hey! You said it yourself! There must be a way to get there, right? You’ll find it” Asmodeus said, clapping Ragnor on the arm.  
“All right, I will. I give you my word. I’ll take care of your son. I’ll guard him with my life” Ragnor said nodding. Asmodeus gave Ragnor a bone crushing hug.  
“Thank you, Ragnor. You were always such a stiff. But that’s what I liked about you”

The scenes stopped and Magnus was back with Ragnor.  
“That is why” Ragnor said and followed the others, leaving Magnus standing there with a tear rolling down his cheek.


	43. Finding another way

Outside of the big dome, the light from the morning sun hit them making Magnus close his eyes at the sudden brightness. Raphael was waiting for them with the airship. They all made their way up to the bridge in silence. Raphael was looking at them questionably.   
“Aren’t you the happy looking bunch” he said sarcastically, breaking the silence. The driver shouted something in the other language, Simon huffed.  
“’Where’, ‘where’. Is that all you can say? Why don’t you think of something” he snapped at the driver.  
“Well?” Ragnor said to Magnus, raising his eyebrows.  
“Any good ideas?”  
“Come on! Help us!” Magnus snarled back. Ragnor let out a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“What do we know…we know that Sin is Asmodeus. Thus, you have a link…a bond with Sin. That may be our key” Ragnor explained.   
“So, what do we do?” Magnus asked with furrowed brows.   
“We think, and we wait” Ragnor said simply.   
“Two things I’m bad at” Magnus mumbled.   
“Ragnor is right. We need to sit and think this through. There has to be a way” Izzy said, deep in thought.   
“So much for the final aeon solving everything” Jace mumbled and sat down, massaging his scalp.   
“Rush this and we lose everything. We need to plan carefully” Ragnor said, more to himself than the others. Magnus saw that Alec wasn’t there anymore so he decided to go and find him. He found Alec at the other end of the ship, by the big windows where they’d first seen the big monster at Bavelle. Alec saw Magnus approaching and gave him a small smile.   
“I’m no good at all” Alec suddenly whispered making Magnus look at him in confusion.   
“What are you talking about?” Magnus asked carefully.   
“All this time I’ve been thinking about how to defeat Sin. But I…Beyond the teachings, I…I know nothing at all” Alec said, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve.  
“I’m sorry” he added, looking at Magnus.   
“No. Don’t apologize” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand.  
“Apologies means running. And you never run from a challenge. Because you’re strong and brave” Magnus said, looking into Alec’s eyes. Alec blushed at Magnus words.   
“Thank you” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Magnus’.   
“So, uh, you got any good ideas?” Magnus asked with a chuckle.   
“The teachings…” Alec said suddenly, looking like a light-bulb just went off in his head.  
“What? The teachings won’t help us fight Sin?” Magnus asked in confusion.   
“No. There’s no answer in the teachings, we must look outside of them. We must know both sides to find an answer” Alec said, pacing back and forth.   
“Both sides…” Magnus mumbled, thinking hard.   
“Valentine must know something! What if we found him and made him talk!” Magnus suggested. Alec stopped pacing. He turned to Magnus and smiled widely at him. He stepped closer and kissed Magnus quickly on the lips.  
“That’s it! You’re a genius!” Alec said happily, dragging Magnus back towards the bridge. 

As they entered the bridge, Jace stood up quickly.  
“Hey guys! I just had a great idea!” he said excitedly.   
“It was my idea! Let me tell them!” Clary argued, pushing Jace out of the way.   
“It’s like this, okay?” Jace continued, ignoring Clary.   
“I just thought…” Clary said pushing Jace again.   
“The Hymn is the key” Izzy interrupted, smirking at Jace and Clary who let out disappointed sounds.   
“The Hymn?” Magnus asked in confusion.   
“Sir Asmodeus likes the Hymn of the fayth, right?” Izzy asked Magnus.   
“Yeah?” Magnus said, still not knowing what they were getting at.  
“That’s why he was listening to it in Macalania!” Clary explained.  
“Sin…violence incarnate, listening peacefully” Izzy continued.   
“I know he’s your father and I don’t mean no disrespect, but…” Jace said nervously.  
“No, it’s fine Jace” Magnus interrupted.   
“Let me say it” Izzy said making Jace let out a breath in relief.   
“If we attack Sin head-on, we have little chance of winning” Izzy started, stepping in front of Magnus.  
“However, if he hears the Hymn of the fayth, he will become docile” she explained.   
“Yeah! And that’s when we make our move” Jace added.   
“Might be against the rules and all, but who’s keeping track, right?” Clary said anxiously.   
“It could really work!” Simon said, nodding his head in agreement. They were all looking at Magnus for confirmation.   
“Yeah…yeah! It’s worth a try” Magnus said.  
“But first, we have an idea too” Alec said, explaining what he and Magnus had discussed. The others nodded, agreeing on talking to Valentine first. The airship headed towards Bevelle, where they would make Valentine talk. 

The airship dropped them off in Bevelle where they made their way towards the big temple. As they approached the main entrance, two guards pointed their guns at them.  
“Infidel!” one of them shouted.  
“Man, don’t these guys ever give up?” Jace mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
“You’ll regret showing your faces here! We’ll strike you down in the name of the teachings!” one of the guards yelled.   
“Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, so? Guys?” Magnus said in an annoyed tone.   
“If they want to fight let’s give them one!” Simon said to the others.   
“Prepare to charge!” the other guard said, they lifted their weapons.  
“Stop!” a woman yelled from behind the guards. They put down their guns as they heard the voice. Maia came running towards them from the temple.  
“Captain?” one of the guards said.   
“Summoner Alec is not to be harmed!” she said, out of breath.   
“He’s no traitor! That is an evil rumour spread by the vampires!” Maia said.   
“What?!” Simon said but stopped as Ragnor pinched his arm in warning.   
“Maester Valentine himself told me” Maia explained.   
“Then…what are we to do?” one of the guards asked in confusion.   
“Stand down!” Maia said sternly.   
“What was that about evil vampires?” Simon whispered to Maia as the guards left them.   
“I…Truly, I do not understand it myself” Maia said in apology.   
“All of Bevelle seems to be in a state of confusion. Yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me captain of the guard!” Maia explained making Ragnor chuckle.  
“Short on believers?” he asked sarcastically.   
“Yes. The chaos in the temples are worse than I’d imagined. It’s horrible! And all the priests do is blame each other! I worry what will become of the teachings” Maia said in distress.   
“But no! I must be the rock that stands against the swirling tides. Right? Summoner Alec, I must tell you, your courage has been a great inspiration to me” Maia said, turning to Alec.  
“That’s great, but we came here to see maester Valentine. Is he here?” Magnus asked a little impatiently.   
“Yes, I shall arrange an audience” Maia said uncertainty.   
“Please wait in the courtroom” she yelled over her shoulder as she ran back to the temple.   
“Hey, hey, wait! What was all that about the vampires lying and stuff?” Simon yelled after her but Maia was already out of earshot.   
“Simple” Ragnor said from behind Simon.   
“Alec has become Valentine’s only hope” he explained.  
“Oh…Okay?” Simon said, not completely understanding.   
“Just what does he think he can get away with” Izzy said, crossing her arms.   
“Time to teach him some manners!” Jace said determinedly.   
“Yes. Let’s” Alec mumbled and gestured for them to follow him as they made their way inside the temple. 

“Why are you here? You must go and defeat Sin, quickly!” Valentine said as he approached them. They were standing in the same room where they had had their trail.   
“You have obtained the final aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?” Valentine added, impatiently.   
“Well…we did meet her” Magnus said awkwardly scratching his chin.   
“We fought and defeated her” Alec interrupted.   
“What?!” Valentine said angrily, a vain sticking up on his forehead. Magnus took a step back from him.   
“Summoners and their guardians will be sacrificed for the final summoning no more!” Ragnor said firmly.   
“You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year-old tradition?” Valentine said, rubbing his hands against his face, looking stressed.   
“Fools! Infants! Do you realize what you have done?” Valentine shouted, stepping in front of Alec. Magnus quickly stepped between them in protection. Valentine was shaking with anger.  
“You have taken away the only means of defeating Sin!”  
“That can’t be the only way! We think we’ve got another” Magnus said, pushing Valentine away from Alec.   
“Why…Preposterous! There is no other way!” Valentine said, desperately.   
“The grand master, running away?” Ragnor asked in a mocking tone.   
“The world has lost it’s only hope. Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon’s spiral of death will consume us all!” Valentine said, shaking his head.  
“I have no desire of watching the world die” he added, looking old and tired.  
“It won’t die!” Alec said immediately.   
“Who is this Yu Yevon guy?” Magnus asked with furrowed brows.   
“Lady Yunalesca also mentioned him” Izzy said.   
“He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armour. An armour called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have pierced that armour, YOU HAVE DeSTROYED!” Valentine yelled, stepping away from them with an almost scared look on his face.  
“Nothing can stop it now” he whispered and disappeared into thin air, making pyreflies fly up from the spot he’d vanished from.   
“Disappear on us, will you? Rotten son of a shoopuf!” Jace said in anger.   
“Whe-where is the grand master?” Maia asked as she came running to them.   
“He, um…” Alec started nervously, looking at the others for help.   
“He’s not here yet. How long must we wait?” Ragnor said with a flat tone.   
“That’s odd…I’ll go look for him” Maia said, running in the other direction. At that moment, the fayth of the little boy with the hood over his face appeared.   
“It’s you” Magnus whispered. Alec heard him and looked at the little boy too.   
“Come. To my room” the boy said to the both of them.   
“Okay” Alec said nodding. The boy then disappeared.  
“Who are you talking to?” Clary asked them, looking suspicious.   
“Oh. Uh, no one” Magnus quickly said.   
“I must go see the fayth” Alec said, turning to Ragnor who nodded. Magnus and Alec then made their way to the chamber of the fayth. Magnus had a bad feeling about what the boy was going to say.


	44. The final showdown

The boy was hovering over the statue inside the chamber of the fayth as they entered.   
“Hello” he said playfully.   
“I must thank you for the aeon” Alec said, bowing his head.   
“So, what’s up?” Magnus asked, narrow his eyes as he looked at the little boy.   
“Have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?” the boy asked.   
“Well…” Magnus started but was interrupted by Alec.  
“We fight Yu Yevon!” Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Yes…If you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end” the boy said, sounding like he was smiling, it was hard to tell as they couldn’t see his face.   
“Tell me, what do you know about Yu Yevon?”   
“He’s what makes Sin come back, right?” Magnus said.   
“Sin is his armour. It protects him” Alec added.   
“Yu Yevon was once a summoner, long ago. He was peerless. Yet now he lives for one purpose: only to summon. He is neither good, nor evil. He is awake yet he dreams. But…maybe not forever” the boy explained.  
“Yeah, that’s right. Because we’re ending it” Magnus said, nodding his head.   
“Yes. Even if you would have defeated Sin with the final summoning, Yu Yevon would have lived on. Yu Yevon joins with the final aeon, which would have transformed him into the new Sin” the boy explained.  
“Yu Yevon merges with the aeon…” Alec said, understanding what the boy was saying.   
“Then, protected by the new Sin he’d create. Yu Yevon would continue the summoning” the boy said nodding.   
“For eternity?” Magnus whispered.   
“But you know there is no such thing as eternity if you end it, is there?” the boy said, turning to Magnus. Magnus just nodded, Alec looked at Magnus questionably.   
“Yu Yevon lives inside Sin. Alec, listen” the boy said, turning back to Alec.  
“When you fight Yu Yevon, we will help you. Promise me you’ll summon us. I’m afraid your swords and magic won’t be enough. Please, call us. Promise?” the boy said, sounding like a child for the first time.   
“Yes, I promise” Alec said.   
“But you know…” the boy added, turning to Magnus again.   
“When it is all over…we will wake and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish” the boy said sadly.  
“I understand” Magnus whispered.   
“You have been dreaming a long time…”  
“I’m sorry” the boy whispered back.   
“No. No. I’m grateful!” Magnus said with a weak smile. The boy looked down at his feet as he disappeared.   
“About what?” Alec asked, turning to Magnus with a confused look on his face.   
“Oh, nothing!” Magnus said, smiling at Alec. Alec furrowed his brows and let out a huff of breath.  
“Hey, don’t make that face! We’re going to beat Sin! Let’s see a smile, okay?” Magnus said, pinching Alec’s cheek playfully. Alec took a step away from Magnus without smiling.  
“You’re hiding something” he whispered, sounding hurt.   
“I’m not!” Magnus said, but didn’t look Alec in the eyes as he said it. Magnus then turned around and was about to walk out of the room but stopped as Alec spoke again.  
“Really?” he whispered, uncertainty. Magnus knew that if he looked back at Alec, he wouldn’t be able to lie to him, so he kept his gaze ahead.   
“Really” Magnus answered.   
“You’re a bad liar, you know…” Alec whispered after him. Magnus pretended that he didn’t hear him as he felt tears in his eyes. 

When they reached the others, Jace looked at them both questionably as Magnus looked ready to cry and Alec followed a few steps behind, following Magnus closely with his eyes. Before Jace could ask anything Maia approached them.  
“I’m afraid the grand maester is nowhere to be found!” she said.  
“It’s okay. We were just leaving” Magnus said to her.   
“Oh…I see”   
“Hey! Maybe you could help us with the hymn?” Simon said, looking at the others in excitement.   
“Good idea!” Clary said, nodding her head.   
“We need to you to tell as many people as you can!” Simon explained.   
“What should I tell them?” Maia asked, sounding excited to get to help somehow.   
“Tell them this: a ship in the sky will sing the hymn of the fayth!” Simon said.   
“When they hear it, we need everyone to sing along!” Clary added.   
“Everyone, everywhere! As many people as you can inform!” Jace said.   
“I’m not sure I understand” Maia said, uncertainly.   
“You don’t have to! Just tell everyone!” Izzy explained.   
“A ship in the sky will sing the hymn of the fayth? So, when they hear it, everyone should sing along, correct?” Maia asked.   
“If they do, we might be able to defeat Sin!” Magnus cut in.   
“Truly?” Maia asked, sounding hopeful.   
“Yes. Truly” Alec confirmed.   
“That’s wonderful! You can count on me! I’ll spread the word!” Maia said and ran out from the temple. 

They were back on the airship, planning their next move.   
“The final showdown with Sin! I say let’s get this show on the road!” Raphael said to them looking over the map of the world he had up on one of the screens.   
“Yu Yevon is hiding somewhere inside of Sin, and we’re going to find him” Magnus explained.  
“Well that sounds pretty simple” Raphael mumbled.   
“Hey, simple is the way you like it, right?” Clary teased. Raphael chuckled and nodded.   
“We’re counting on you!” Simon said clapping Raphael on the shoulder, making him shoot a glare in Simon's direction. Raphael then tapped in some codes in the machines, making the hymn of the fayth sound out from all the speakers.   
“How’s that?” Raphael asked them.   
“A singing ship in the sky” Izzy sounded impressed.   
“I hope everyone got the message” Jace said. The airship suddenly stopped to a halt, making Magnus fall forward on his knees.  
“SIN!” the pilot screamed, pointing through the window. Magnus gasped as Raphael zoomed in on the picture in front of them. Sin was standing there, completely still, staring at the airship.   
“All right, let’s do this!” Magnus said, standing up.   
“How are we going to get inside?” Jace asked.   
“The easy way! How else?” Magnus said with a smirk.   
“Figures” Simon said, rolling his eyes.   
“Well? Let’s go!” Izzy said, taking Simon’s hand dragging him out from the bridge, heading towards the deck. The others followed them but Raphael stopped Magnus.  
“Hey! How are you planning on getting inside?” he asked in confusion.  
“If we can’t get through the mouth, we’ll rip open a new one! You with me?” Magnus asked. Raphael burst out laughing.  
“Now THAT is a plan!” he said with a smirk.   
“I know what to use! We’ll get that thing a new blowhole. All you got to do is jump” Raphael said.   
“Roger!” Magnus said, thankfully.   
“I won’t tell you to be careful. Do your worst kiddo. And look after my friends” Raphael said, giving Magnus a small smile. Magnus smiled back and ran after the others.


	45. Taking down Sin

Up on deck, they could hear the Hymn echoing through the air.   
“I can hear the song!” Simon said happily.   
“Yes, I hear it too!” Izzy said excitedly.   
“They listened to us!” Jace added with a relieved laugh.   
“Well, we won’t let them down!” Magnus said looking at the others with resolve.  
“Alexander?” he said, looking at him.  
“You don’t need this anymore, right?” Magnus said, taking out the sphere Alec had dropped before they had entered Alicante. Alec’s eyes widened as he started searching his jacked pockets frantically.   
“Wha…I…How…” he stammered.   
“Right?” Magnus asked again with his eyebrows raised. He then threw the sphere away, making it fly down from the airship. Alec just stared at Magnus and Magnus stared right back until the ship shook violently.  
“Hey, guys? Guys? That’s can’t be good” Jace said, looking around frantically. Magnus saw that Sin was hovering much closer to the airship than they’d first thought.   
“Damn you” Magnus mumbled to himself, glaring at Sin.   
“Hey! I saw something shine at the base of Sin’s arm! It may be a weak spot!” Raphael’s voice said to them over the speakers. They then heard an argument over the speakers between the pilot and Raphael.   
“Sin is pulling us in!” Simon translated.   
“We need to take out the arms!” Ragnor shouted to the others.   
Raphael steered the airship close to the first arm. A glowing spot could be seen at the base of the arm. Sin remained motionless thanks to the hymn that still echoed through the air. Magnus and Ragnor shot spell after spell at the weak spot while Alec shot arrows. After a while the arm seemed to weaken.  
“Here goes! Everyone, hold on to something!” Raphael shouted over the speakers. Two large missiles shot out from the sides of the ship, making the already weakened arm fall off Sin’s body. A loud roar from Sin made all of them cover their ears.   
“Got it!” Magnus cheered, watching the arm fall to the ground.  
“Couldn’t have done without you weakening it first!” Raphael yelled.   
“Time to hit the other side!” Ragnor shouted already casting spells at the other arm. They took care of the other arm the same way as last time. Sin roared again as Raphael steered the airship further away.   
“Yeehaw! Where next?” Raphael asked. They could hear conversation in the other language again before they heard Raphael scream in anger.  
“The main gun is busted!” Simon translated with wide eyes.   
“Dang it! All right, back inside! Time for another plan!” Raphael called to them.   
“No! We’re going in!” Magnus argued.   
“Every blitzer knows: when you got the ball, you’ve got to score!” he said with a smirk.  
“A day with you is never dull!” Izzy said with a chuckle stepping beside Magnus, winking at him before she jumped off the ship.   
“Hey! Star player first!” Magnus yelled after her before he too jumped off the ship. They all landed on Sin’s back, where another glowing looking thing was waiting for them. Before they could start attacking it, a big monster appeared in front of it.  
“Looks like this one has a protector” Ragnor said with a smirk, taking out his knife. The monster seemed stupid and slow, making it easy to distract. Izzy took out her whip and had an idea.   
“Clary!” she yelled and tossed the other end of the whip to Clary who caught it. They then ran towards the monster and surrounded its feet with the whip, making it fall on its face. Jace then stabbed the monster in the head at the same time as Simon threw a dagger in its back. With the monster out of their way, they could attack the weak spot on Sin’s back. A hole appeared where the weak spot had now disappeared. Before they could do anything, Sin started falling from the sky, making Magnus fly on his back. Alec quickly grabbed his arm before he could fall off. The airship hovered close by, making them jump back on it just before Sin crashed into the shallow water close to Bevelle. They made their way back to the bridge where all of the vampires clapped.   
“It’s going to come back, isn’t it?” Alec said, interrupting the cheers.   
“I know…” Magnus said, deep in thought.   
“What? You’re kidding me!” Raphael said in an annoyed tone.  
“No! We have to beat the guy inside Sin” Magnus said.   
“The downworlders would be out of a job if it was this easy” Jace explained.   
“But it has weakened. I’m sure of it” Izzy added.   
“Yeah! We’re winning!” Simon said with a smile.   
“All right, I’ll do what I can with the main gun!” Raphael suggested, leaving the bridge. Alec looked troubled and left too.   
“Man, we must have hit that thing enough by now!” Jace said with a deep sigh.   
“I think it’s a bit early to start celebrating…” Clary mumbled, looking at some of the vampires who had big smiles on their faces. Magnus left the others to their thoughts and went looking for Alec instead.

Magnus found Alec up on the deck. Magnus had to catch his breath as he looked at the scene in front of him. Alec was standing close to the edge. The sun had started to set, making the sky glow a bright red shade. The light made Alec’s skin glow and his hair shine. Magnus had never seen anything so beautiful. He carefully stepped closer to Alec.  
“I wonder if sir Asmodeus is in pain” Alec whispered, guessing the footsteps he heard belonged to Magnus.   
“Let’s just end this…quickly” Magnus whispered, cautiously slipping his arm around Alec’s waist and leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec leaned his head against Magnus’ and slipped his own arm around Magnus.   
“The fayth said they’d help us…right?” Magnus whispered. Alec let go of Magnus and stepped in front of him instead with a frown on his face.   
“It bothers me, the way he said that” Alec said carefully.   
“What?” Magnus asked carefully.   
“I mean, they’ve been fighting alongside us this whole time, but now they say they’ll help?” Alec said in suspicion.   
“I guess…”  
“Wait!” Alec said a little louder than normally, making Magnus jump in surprise.  
“Sin is reborn when Yu Yevon merges with an aeon, isn’t that right? So, if I summon an aeon, Yu Yevon will join with it. But at first, it will be small, won’t it?” Alec said, pacing back and forth, deep in thought.  
“Well, yeah, sure…” Magnus agreed.   
“Then we might be able to defeat it without the final summoning!” Magnus added, understanding what Alec was saying.   
“I don’t know. What if Yu Yevon jumps again?” Alec asked uncertainty.   
“Then we’ll take it down again!” Magnus said, stopping Alec’s pacing as he took his hands in his.   
“We’ll fight him until there’s nowhere left to run!” Magnus said, looking Alec in the eyes. Alec smiled, leaning his forehead against Magnus’.  
“I never thought it would come down to this” Alec whispered, closing his eyes.   
“Yeah, I know” Magnus said softly, cupping Alec’s face gently.   
“But hey, the fayth, they’re tired of this whole thing, too. Let’s let them rest” Magnus whispered. Alec opened his eyes and drew away from Magnus to look into his eyes.  
“The fayth said it’s pointless to keep dreaming. The dream will disappear, he said…” Magnus was about to look down at his feet but Alec cupped his face, forcing him to look Alec in the eyes.   
“What did he mean? And what is it that Yu Yevon is summoning from within Sin?” Alec asked with a worried voice.   
“The dream of the fayth” Magnus answered in a whisper.   
“You won’t…go away, will you?” Alec asked, his voice wavering at the end. Magnus felt how Alec’s hands started to shake as he was looking at Magnus with big searching eyes. Magnus closed the space between them and kissed Alec with all he had. He wanted to show Alec how much he meant to him through the kiss. They broke apart as they needed air.   
“Alec! Guys! Come look! Something’s happening to Sin!” Simon voice echoed through the speakers. Looking out into the distance, Magnus saw how Sin started to move. Four big wings appeared on its back, making it fly up into the air again. the odd thing was, that it just hovered in one place, not moving. 

As they entered the bridge again, Ragnor was waiting for them.  
“Asmodeus…he’s waiting for you” he said to Magnus.   
“Well, the main gun is still busted! We can’t give you any cover fire” Raphael said. He was covered in dirt as he’d tried to fix the gun.   
“Just take us in. We’ll do the rest” Magnus said, looking at the others. Izzy smiled in agreement. Clary nodded her head and Simon had his thumps up in support. Jace clapped Magnus on the back, Ragnor smirked and Alec slipped his hand into Magnus’.   
“All right” Raphael said turning to the pilot.  
“Take us up, flush to the mouth! No mistakes or I’m going to tear that mop you call hair!” he ordered.


	46. Asmodeus

“Here we go!” Raphael yelled over the speakers. They were back up on deck, Sin was hovering a distance away, opening its mouth little at the time. As the mouth opened up more and more they felt the ship being dragged closer to it. They hold on to each other as the ship was being sucked into the colossal monster. They ducked their heads as the mouth closed shut behind them. They saw nothing but darkness until they suddenly were surrounded by different coloured clouds. Something resembling stars were hovering in the air. As Magnus looked closer, he saw that they were actually pyreflies floating through the air. The airship managed to land. As they stepped off, their feet were surrounded by water making Magnus groan as his shoes got wet.   
“Where are you dad?” Magnus mumbled in anger.   
“We must go to him” Ragnor said as he passed Magnus.  
“Then we will! Let me take front! Follow me” Magnus said, taking the lead. They had to walk through shallow water, following shiny looking glyphs on the ground. Some of them lead them astray, making monsters appear. Magnus still found the right way pretty fast as he had a feeling he could sense which way his father was. They reached stairs that led up to a platform. Upstairs, torches were surrounding the platform they stepped on to. They made the air feel eerie and the light from the fires cast shadows on the ground. At the opposite end, another staircase led them down again. This time, they were surrounded by stone walls, which made them go down a narrow passage. At one point, they got out to an opening where a blue tree was growing, looking out of place.   
“Wait” Jace suddenly said, making them all stop and look at him.   
“I have something I have to say before we move forward”  
He was fidgeting nervously with his fingers.   
“Jace? What’s wrong?” Alec asked in concern.   
“Yeah, you’re sweating a little” Izzy chuckled nervously.   
“I know that this may not be the right time or place to do this…but I was thinking, and none of us know what is going to happen in the end…” Jace said, gesturing frantically with his hands.   
“I’m glad that you, Alec and Izzy are here for this, because you’re family and I love you” Jace said, turning to them.  
“Okay Jace? Now you’re really scaring me” Alec said drawing his eyebrows together. Jace ignored his brother and turned to Simon.  
“Simon, I know I was an asshole to you at first and I’m sorry. But if you hurt our sister, I will kill you” Simon chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his head.  
“Oh, stop it Jace!” Izzy said, taking Simon’s hand and kissing him on the cheek.   
“Ragnor and Magnus, I’m so glad that I met you both. You are good friends and you both care for my brother deeply, which I appreciate” he said, before he turned to Clary. He stepped closer to her and she looked at him nervously.   
“Clary…” he said, taking her hands in his.   
“I was so blind, for so long. I should have made a move on you sooner, I mean I’ve had a crush on you many years” Jace chuckled nervously.  
“Jace…is this really the time?” Clary whispered, with a blush on her face.   
“This is the only time” Jace whispered.  
“I love you Clary. And if we get out of here alive…” Clary put her hands over her moth in shock as Jace went down on one knee in front of her. Izzy gasped and Magnus put a hand over his heart, looking at the scene. Alec was smiling broadly and even Ragnor had a small smile on his face.   
“Will you marry me, Clary?” Jace whispered. A tear ran down Clary’s cheek as she nodded her head frantically.   
“Yes! Yes! Of course, I will” she said throwing her arms around Jace’s neck. Jace picked her up in his arms, hugging her closely.   
“And I love you too” Clary whispered and kissed Jace desperately. Magnus glanced at Alec and saw that he was looking right back at him. Simon started clapping and Izzy ran forward to hug both Jace and Clary.   
“I’m so happy for you guys!” she said, emotionally. Alec too stepped closer to them and hugged his brother tightly and kissed Clary on the cheek.   
“I’ll make sure you’ll get your wedding” Alec said with determination.  
“I know Alec. I know” Jace said, hugging his brother again.   
“I promise I will get you a ring once this is over” Jace said nervously.  
“Jace, it’s okay. I don’t need a ring when I have you” Clary said, kissing him again. Magnus was really happy for them but he couldn’t help but feel jealous. He really wanted to have that. He wanted to have that with Alec…

They continued on forward. The sky was filled with colours, like northern lights. There was a portal in front of them, like the one that led them to the Farplane in Guadosalam.   
“This is it” Ragnor said. Magnus stared at the portal.   
“You okay?” Alec whispered.   
“Yeah…let’s go” Magnus said and stepped through the portal. 

Magnus immediately recognized where they were. They were standing inside the stadium from Alicante. The difference was, that this stadium was in ruins and where the big playing field should have been was a big hole with fire burning at the bottom. Asmodeus was standing with his back to them, looking down at the fire.   
“You’re late Ragnor” Asmodeus said without turning around.   
“I know” Ragnor said calmly. Magnus was breathing heavily. Seeing his father made him feel so many emotions at once. Asmodeus turned around and looked at Magnus.  
“Hey” he said awkwardly.   
“Hah! You got tall but you’re all bones! You eating right, boy?” he added mockingly. Magnus just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Alec shifted nervously beside him, looking from Magnus to Asmodeus.   
“You’ve really grown” Asmodeus said more gently.   
“Yeah, but you’re still bigger” Magnus whispered. Asmodeus chuckled.  
“Well, I am Sin, you know” he said sarcastically.   
“That’s not funny” Magnus mumbled, looking at his father for the first time. Asmodeus laughed again.  
“Well, then…I mean…you know” he said nervously.  
“Let’s end this”  
“Wait. Dad?” Magnus said, uncertainty taking a step forward.   
“Yeah?”   
“I hate you” Magnus whispered, looking Asmodeus straight in the eyes. Asmodeus shook his head.  
“I know, I know. You know what you have to do” Asmodeus said, sounding tired. Magnus nodded.  
“I…I can’t hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon I’m going to be Sin. Completely. I’m glad you’re here now” Asmodeus said with a weak smile.  
“One thing though…When it starts, I won’t be myself anymore. I won’t be able to hold myself back. I’m sorry…”  
“That’s enough!” Magnus yelled.   
“Let’s just finish this, okay?” he said, his voice breaking.   
“You’re right” Asmodeus mumbled and turned his back to them again, walking closer to the edge towards the fire.   
“Well, then…Let’s go!” Asmodeus said, jumping down into the fire. Magnus ran forward in panic, wanting to catch his father. Alec tried to stop him but Magnus pushed him away. He stretched out his hand to his father but it was too late. Asmodeus was swallowed by the fire. Around them, the city of Alicante started to form. All the buildings, all the streets. Just like Magnus remembered it. The ground started to shake. A large burning hand slapped down right in front of Magnus, making him yelp and fall backwards. His eyes widened as he saw a giant version of his father rise up from the fire. It wasn’t his father though. The giant was on fire and his eyes were burning red.   
“I promise this will be quick!” Magnus yelled, putting up his hands.   
“Hit me with all you’ve got, dad!”  
They spread out, trying to hit the giant from different sides. It was hard as he was hovering over the fire pit, making it hard for swords to do any damage. Ragnor and Magnus magic didn’t seem to work either. The giant suddenly sent out a shock wave, making them all fly backwards. Magnus saw Alec fly through the air and hit his head hard on a stone, falling motionless to the ground. At that moment, Magnus snapped. All the emotions he was feeling came bursting out at once.   
“MOVE!” he yelled at the others as he approached his father calmly.  
“Magnus! What are you doing?!” Izzy yelled at him. Magnus ignored her and put up his hands as he was as close to the giant as possible. The same thing that happened with Sebastian happened again. Strong winds of magic shot out from Magnus hands, surrounding his father. Thick black smoke surrounded his head, suffocating him. Tears of anger streamed down Magnus face, as his father slowly sank back down into the fire. As he was gone, Magnus fell to his knees. He didn’t pass out like last time. A black ball looking creature rose up into the air from where Asmodeus had just disappeared. The black thing started circling them and Asmodeus was thrown up onto the platform, where he collapsed. Magnus crawled to his father, helping him sit up.   
“You’ll cry. You’re going to cry. You always cry. See? You’re crying?” Asmodeus mumbled, struggling to breath. Magnus felt a tear stream down his face.  
“I hate you, dad” he whispered as he cried.   
“Save it for later” Asmodeus whispered back. Magnus sniffled and stood up.   
“Right…We have a job to do, don’t we?” Magnus said, looking at the black thing circling them.   
“Good. That’s right. You are my son, after all” Asmodeus said proudly.   
“You know…for the first time, I’m glad…to have you as my father” Magnus mumbled, wiping away his tears. Asmodeus chuckled.   
“Sir Asmodeus…” Alec said carefully, stepping closer to them.   
“I should…”  
“No, Alec, there’s no time!” Asmodeus said, standing up with difficulty. At that moment, the black ball flied closer to them.   
“You stay away!” Magnus yelled in anger.   
“Alec, you know what to do” Asmodeus said kindly.   
“The aeons…”  
“We aeons!” the little boy appeared beside Asmodeus.   
“Call them!” Asmodeus said.   
“Call us!” the little boy agreed. Asmodeus then fell to the ground, where he lay motionless, until he disappeared, scattering into pyreflies.


	47. The end

“Here it comes!” Izzy yelled, pointing at the black creature that was approaching them. The scene suddenly changed. As Magnus opened his eyes again, they were standing on a much smaller platform, with only swirling clouds surrounding them. All of the fayths were there, waiting for them. The little boy healed the wound that Alec had obtained earlier. Alec groaned and stood up on shaky legs.   
“Alec!” Magnus said, making Alec nod his head as he took out his bow, summoning his first aeon. The bird-like aeon appeared from the sky. It was the first aeon Magnus had ever seen and the first aeon Alec had obtained. It was the aeon that had saved Alec’s life in Bevelle. As soon as Alec had summoned it, the black creature merged with the aeon. Magnus gasped in horror at the scene. The gentle aeon that Magnus had known, disappeared. It’s wings turned black and its eyes turned red. Alec’s hands shook as he shot an arrow at his own aeon. The others helped and it didn’t take long before the bird died, making the black creature fly into the air again. Magnus could feel the power that the fayths were giving them, making their attacks stronger and their movements faster. Alec straightened up and summoned his next aeon. The fire aeon he'd obtained in Kilika. The same thing that happened to the first aeon, happened again. They made quick work of it as Alec was already summoning his third aeon. The horse looking lightning aeon from Djose galloped towards them happily. Magnus saw a tear stream down Alec’s face as he shot another arrow at his now possessed aeon. Soon, it vanished along with the other two. The blue woman came next. She was fast, which made it harder to hit her. She got in a lot of punches at some of them, but the fayths were there, protecting them from any real harm. After the woman came Yojimbo. He was easy to take care of as he refused to attack without payment. Lastly only one aeon remained. The big dragon looking aeon, that was the little boy’s aeon. Magnus could see the hurt in Alec’s face at this point. They killed the last aeon, making the black creature fly up one last time.   
“Everyone! This is the last time we fight together, okay?” Magnus said, not taking his eyes of the black creature that had taken the form of a spider like animal.   
“What?” Jace asked in confusion.  
“What I’m trying to say is…after we beat Yu Yevon. I’ll disappear” Magnus said, looking at them sadly.  
“What are you talking about?” Izzy said in panic. Alec didn’t say anything. He was staring at Magnus with his with hazel eyes. There was so much sadness in his eyes that Magnus felt his heart break. He quickly gave Alec a kiss and stepped away from them.  
“I’m saying goodbye!” he said over his shoulder as he approached the black spider.  
“Not now!” Simon pleaded.   
“I know it’s selfish…but this is my story” he said as he shot fire at the black spider. The others joined in, giving their last strength to defeat the creature behind all the suffering. The fayths were still giving them power, and it didn’t take long for them to defeat Yu Yevon. 

Inside all of the temples around the world, the fayth left their statues, leaving empty domes in their wake. 

Around them, the city of Alicante started to vanish as Alec performed a sending. He stopped as pyreflies started to rise around Ragnor.  
“Don’t stop” Ragnor said, sounding tired.   
“But I…” Alec said uncertainly.   
“It’s all right” Ragnor said kindly. Ragnor looked at them all with a smile.  
“It’s been long enough. This is your world now” Ragnor said to them, before he vanished into pyreflies. 

They jumped back up on the airships deck, where Alec continued with the sending. One after another, the fayths disappeared with their aeons around them. Until the big, now empty armour of Sin exploded into pyreflies around them. The others watched the scene play out before them in awe, as the sky looked like it was on fire from the explosion. Magnus was smiling, until he looked down at his hands and saw that they were starting to fade. He looked up and saw that Alec was looking at him with big eyes, shaking his head furiously.   
“Alexander, I have to go” Magnus whispered. Alec just shook his head more violently, as tears streamed down his face.   
“I’m sorry that I couldn’t show you Alicante” Magnus said, as he too started to cry. He stepped closer to the edge of the airship.  
“Goodbye!” he said quickly, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
“Hey!” Jace yelled.  
“Magnus?” Izzy said, her voice breaking.   
“We’re going to see you again…?” Simon yelled after him in confusion. Alec ran forward, about to hug Magnus, Magnus held out his arms, about to catch him but he passed through Magnus body and fell to the ground behind him. The others gasped in shock. Pyreflies were already leaving Magnus body. Alec stood up behind him, sniffling and wiping away tears.  
“I love you” he whispered, making Magnus turn around in shock.   
“I love you Magnus” he said again, looking Magnus straight in the eyes. Magnus let out a sob in frustration.   
“I love you too Alexander. So, so much” he said, stepping closer to Alec. He reached out a hand and tried to touch Alec one last time. This time, it worked and Alec gasped as he felt Magnus hand in his own. Alec then pulled Magnus into a tight hug and kissed him all over his face.   
“Please don’t leave me” Alec whispered against Magnus lips.   
“I don’t have a choice” Magnus whispered back. He then let go of Alec and jumped down from the airship, meeting his father and Ragnor at the bottom…

Alec and the others had flown to Luca where celebrations were being held at the blitzball stadium. Alec was standing out on one of the bridges, looking out over the ocean. He whistled, and whistled until his throat felt dry and painful.   
“Alec, it’s time” Izzy said carefully, coming up behind her brother. She hugged her brother and led him to the stadium. 

Alec was standing in front of a thousand people who were looking at him expectantly.   
“Everyone…everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams and friends. Everybody…Now Sin is finally dead!” Alec said into the microphone making everyone cheer and clap.   
“Now, the world is ours again. Working together…Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together we will rebuild the world. The road is ahead of us, so let’s start today” Alec said, making the crowd cheer again. He looked back at the others who were smiling at Alec with pride.   
“Just, one more thing…The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded…Never forget them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. You should read the epilogue before you kill me XD


	48. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final fantasy x actually ends where the last chapter ended, but I hate how sad it was so I wanted to write a happy ending.

Magnus opened his eyes and gasped in shock. He was surrounded by water, staring up at the blazing sun. He groaned as he felt his head aching. Then he suddenly realized.   
“Wait a minute…” he mumbled looking at his surroundings. He recognized the place immediately. He was back in Besaid, where he’d first met Jace. He laughed out loud. How the hell did he get here? He stood up and couldn’t help but start running at full speed towards the village. As he reached it, he immediately recognized the blonde slicked back hairstyle.   
“JACE!” he shouted, running towards him. Jace looked up and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.   
“MAGNUS?!” he shouted back, meeting him halfway wrapping Magnus in a hug.  
“What the…? How? You…But…?” Jace stammered looking utterly shocked.   
“I don’t know! Last thing I remember is jumping off the airship and now I’m here” Magnus quickly explained.   
“Dude, that happened a week ago” Jace said raising his eyebrows.   
“Really?” Magnus asked in shock. Jace nodded but didn’t get a chance to say anything as he heard glass shattering behind him. Turning around he saw Clary and Izzy standing there, gaping at Magnus in shock.   
“Magnus?” Clary whispered in shock.  
“Oh my god!” Izzy screamed and enveloped Magnus in a hug.   
“Before you ask, I don’t know how I got here” Magnus said as Clary hugged him too.   
“You have to tell Alec!” Izzy said immediately, dragging Magnus away by the arm.   
“I’m coming too! I can’t miss this!” Jace said excitedly, hurrying after them.   
“Alec hasn’t spoken a word since the day we defeated Sin. I’ve never seen him like this…” Izzy explained with a sad tone. Magnus felt his heart start to beat faster as Izzy dragged him behind the temple.  
“Where are we going?” Magnus asked impatiently.   
“You’ll see” Izzy said with a smirk. They walked through a path in the forest, coming out at a clearing. There were different arrow targets hanging from trees. In the middle was a punching bag that a shirtless Alec was punishing at furiously. He didn’t hear them coming as he was listening to music. Magnus was lost, staring at Alec’s defined muscles.   
“Alec!” Izzy tried but her brother didn’t hear as he kept punching the bag. Izzy rolled her eyes and moved closer to her brother. She yanked the ear nubs out of Alec’s ears and raised her eyebrows.   
“Alec, dear brother. Would you please turn around” Izzy said, smiling widely. Alec huffed in frustration as he rolled his eyes and turned around. He felt his heart leap in his chest as he saw Magnus. He thought that he was hallucinating at first.   
“Wha…” he whispered, his voice hoarse as he hadn’t used it in a week. Magnus couldn’t take it anymore so he quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Alec with desperation. Jace whistled at them and Clary cat called.   
“Magnus?” Alec gasped in confusion as they separated.   
“I’m here” Magnus said, stroking Alec’s face gently.   
“I’m here” he said again, kissing Alec on the nose, then his cheeks and lastly his lips.   
“How?” Alec whispered, holding on to Magnus tightly, afraid he might vanish again.   
“I don’t know, truly” Magnus said with a chuckle. Alec smiled, and he didn’t stop smiling because he’d never been this happy before.   
“I love you” he whispered, cupping Magnus face.   
“I love you too” Magnus answered, hugging his beautiful Alexander tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe I actually finished this story. It's been a long journey indeed. Thank you all who had the patience to read this and thank you for all the nice comments! Maybe I'll write something else soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Pyreflies = Despite the allusion their name gives to the real-world insect, pyreflies are not living creatures. As such, they are but an aspect of nature.  
> Blitzball = basically handball played under water.


End file.
